


Jugglers In Obsidian

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: She’d find him, bring him home, make the sands of time turn back just a little in this regard. She’d stop mourning because he would be here with her again. They’d be able to joke and laugh as they had before. She just needed to find his time. He was Solomon, after all. She would just go to his time and see him again. Ah, but the path towards madness is always filled with good intentions.





	1. Prelude

The feeling was like smoke, refusing to be grasp and thrown away, slipping through your fingers when you tried to hold it, yet building up in any confined space within her. It swirled and danced before her mind’s eye, threatening to choke her with its potent emotions.

Sometimes, it felt like she was just that. 

It felt like she was being grasped by two invisible hands, trapped whenever she rested her head or closed her eyes. The more that the world around her almost saw the cracks, the further into the depths of herself she had to allow this feeling to go in order to hide. She smiled through the good times, joked and teased through the tough times. Her smile and that of her companions was like a balm or a lid to keep the dark thoughts at bay. 

When things were good, she almost felt whole. She almost felt like everything was alright. She wandered through the various corridors, watching the snow falling outside and the skies streaked in a menagerie of colors. She watched the servants laugh and play games with one another. 

Truly, the place that she had come to, Chaldea, had grown so much from when the director had been here. It had become such a home for these heroes so far from home. 

But…

“I see it,” the golden king nearby had told her one night, seeing the hesitation in her gaze. “Do not dwell upon it in the open. Allow yourself your own moments when you are alone, contractor. If you don’t, you will falter further.” 

“Gilgamesh, I don’t know-“

The blond haired king had merely leaned in, scowling at her. “Do not deny what you feel. She did that. Even with my friend back, I cannot help but think what came about with her. I did not leave her by my own free will.” 

Her. 

She hadn’t known who that was that Gilgamesh spoke of, but then she had found the feelings threatening to overwhelm her taking her to places other than the singularities. She stole the information booklets about the rayshift, switching out the times and the places in the universe. 

Because her mind said, ‘perhaps he is somewhere far away from me, alive and well.’ 

Place after place, she meandered. 

Each time and place was more strange than the last. Each time and place was further and further from what she figured would be around the man she was looking for. He would want his technology or televisions to watch his shows. He would want life and excitement around him. He would want to be around people, seeing them grow and have happy lives somewhere in the universe. 

The brunette she found in one place though, out of breath and sweating profusely, had made the golden king fall to his knees. 

Her vision had swam as the brunette had wrapped her arms around the king and hugged him tightly to herself. The ship behind her, as golden and gaudy as anything else belonging to the king, was quickly swallowed into the Gates of Babylon as the king murmured to the woman he held. 

“Is that her then,” Enkidu asked for her, kneeling down and putting a hand to the woman’s back. “Are you my friend’s master?” 

There were tears and smug looks. 

The trio did not separate at Chaldea, but rather the king was stripping the woman down as he walked through the halls. The woman’s complaints and arguments were stopped as he slammed the door for the bathing area shut. 

Hakuno. 

The king had been speaking of his Hakuno, a woman he did not release or allow far from his sights for a long time. Even when she continued to steal away the rayshift controls and force another group to wander into new times with her, the woman was at Gilgamesh’s side. 

She tamed him. 

Not in the classical sense. He was still an asshole to everyone. He still laughed when people were fools and he still insulted with his every other breath. He teased and harassed the woman herself when Hakuno was around him, but…

His insults were weaker for her. His actions always betrayed the words he spoke. Her body was too skinny, but he ate from her plate and ran her in the training areas harder than anyone else. Her mana was too weak, but he demanded to be returned to Hakuno, knowing that he would be weaker. He complained that the woman was plain. 

Gudako saw him pressing her against the glass of the hallways, touching and sweating from the need to have more of her. 

The woman threw him looks at his insults, bored almost at the sound of them. She hid sweets within her jacket pockets to eat in the various times and she teased the king right back with the help of his one and only friend. 

And she kissed him back so hard that Gudako felt her face burn. 

The clouds of smoke that were those strange feelings in her chest, coalesced at the sight of the Sumerians and their little master. She wasn’t sure what it was. It drove her deeper into books, it took her back to that empty room, again and again. It made her hold _his_ jacket in her hands and weep upon it. 

She found herself trying, trying so hard that her face hurt from smiling and her chest hurt from lying. She became friends with Hakuno. She apologized again and again to Da Vinci about the rayshift. She joked that she had merely wanted sweets or something else from times with the servants. 

The pressure was building and she could not stop it. 

“I know how you feel,” Hakuno murmured to her, catching her in the empty room. She shut the door and moved over to her side, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. “…I don’t know who it is you’re looking for, Gudako, but I want to help.” 

“I shouldn’t-“

“I’ll help.” Hakuno leaned in a little more. “You have helped me get Gilgamesh back and to stop being alone. You gave me a purpose again and I didn’t think I had much reason to keep going before. Let me help you.” 

A co-conspirator, a partner in the theft of the rayshift texts. Hakuno took it one step further, photographing the books as they stole them and helping her get them back before the inventor noticed them gone. Between the two of them and the span of a short month, they had photos of the books, beginning to hunt through the information for ways to find a person, rather than a place or time. They went further and further, until the king of Uruk came each night to retrieve her. 

And then the caster version of the archer stole her away to his kingdom, leaving the others to give chase. Gudako found herself hiding away, avoiding the conversations so she could research. She was so close. She could feel it. 

When she looked up finally, Hakuno was adorned in Sumerian robes, glued in all the ways possible to Gilgamesh. 

“I will still find ways to help you,” Hakuno promised, wrapping her pinky around hers. “We’re friends.” 

“We are,” Gudako agreed. 

Friends on a mission. 

The feelings though. 

They burned at the sight of Caster Gilgamesh stealing away his flush faced bride. They curled in an unsettling manner at the sight of Archer hoisting the woman up into his arms and telling the others that they were going to go. 

“I’d rather watch a Magi Mari marathon than be stuck watching you drool over my master,” Archer told his Caster self. 

Gudako turned away, rushing to where the rayshift location was. She had herself summoned back, telling Da Vinci that she’d be a bit finding something ‘she’d forgotten’. 

She returned to her room, pouring over more books. 

More and more. 

She needed to find him. She needed to find him five minutes ago. 

If she could just find the dates and information that had been omitted from these texts! Someone had gone after all the information relating to him and his true self, his grand caster presence. She couldn’t find the dates on any of the electronics. She couldn’t find the dates in his room. She couldn’t find them on any of the texts in the library. She interviewed servants about information regarding lands near where he would have been, learning useless things. 

Braiding thread, string music, how ceremonies worked; so many useless things told to her. She begged the pharaohs to tell her something, but Ozymandias went into a contemplative mood like Gilgamesh had done before. 

She tried asking Cleopatra, but again- futility. 

When had he been? Where? 

“Gudako,” Mash told her one night, Da Vinci at her heels. “You need to stop.” 

“What are you talking about?” Gudako pushed the books aside, glancing over at them both. “What’s going on?” 

“We’ve come to stop the hunt for Romani,” Da Vinci told her. 

“Hunt?” 

Her voice felt weaker, her eyes watering a bit. 

“W-why would we hunt-“

“We’ve told the Sumerians to keep Hakuno away from the rayshift,” Mash told her. “Without someone who would be willing to send you into those times, your hunt will end. Only Da Vinci, Hakuno, and myself have access to the rayshift now and Hakuno is not allowed there without Gilgamesh and Enkidu there to verify information.” 

“You’re grounding me?” 

“We’re saving you.” Mash shook her head. “You’ve gone so far into this hunt that you’ve lost weight. You don’t smile anymore, Gudako… He wouldn’t want that.” 

He wouldn’t have wanted to necessarily disappear forever either. 

Without thinking, Gudako found herself standing up, shaking her head at the two. “Excuse me.” 

Mash and Da Vinci both stared after her as she moved from the room, heading towards the one friend who’d supported her in this hunt. She’d gotten them so close. She’d been the one to think of the photographing things in order to not be caught with the originals. She’d been the one to alter the rayshift controls while she distracted Da Vinci. 

“We have been told to tell you no,” Enkidu told her, a loud rhythmic sound coming from behind them. “Well, we were told to tell you no and to distract Hakuno… Gil and his others are kind of taking that interpretation and using it to their benefit. I would like to let you have Hakuno for a bit, but she’s going to be not moving around much for a while once they’re done.” 

God, she didn’t need that image in her head. 

They were friends! 

Gudako stepped closer to the being, leaning her head to the clay’s chest. 

“I just… I need to find him, Enkidu. You have to understand, I lost him too soon-“

The being leaned back, calling to the others that they’d be a moment before they pulled her along to the windowsill nearby. 

“Enkidu.” 

“You are talking about something that myself and my friends understand better than you could ever imagine. We know that feeling and all that it encompasses. That is why Gilgamesh and I were trying to help the two of you.” The being grinned a bit. “Did you truly think yourself and Hakuno that clever? We saw the camera flashes and the texts being put back in the wrong place. You are fortunate that we are so understanding for it seems that your inventor and shielding friend are not.” 

“Help me again.” 

The being glanced over at her, those lifeless eyes boring a hole straight to where that smoke-like feeling lay. At times, such as this one here, it felt like the being could simply see into the depths of a person’s soul. It felt like the clay being was capable of simply finding those bits and pieces of yourself that you didn’t want anyone to see. 

In that moment, Gudako could feel how far gone she had been. 

But there was no way to stop, no way to keep the feelings contained and locked away. She couldn’t smile and fight her way through more singularities like this. Too much time, too much pain; it was all too much now. 

“Caster went to the underworld for me.” Enkidu told her. “Archer? He went to the land of the gods, both attempting and failing to find my soul. Hakuno tried to fly a volatile ship alone through the depths of space, nearly crashing several times before we found her.” 

“But we found-“

“Sometimes, we must let fate have its role in our lives,” Enkidu told her. “I don’t like it. Gods are stupid things… well, there’s a few exceptions here, but overall they’re useless. Ugly. Haggard. Powerless,” the being’s voice raised as Ishtar walked passed. 

She glared at them, lifting a finger in their direction before Enkidu excused themselves. 

“Enkidu!” 

“I just-“

Gudako grabbed their arm, telling the goddess to run. 

“I really, really need to give her shit,” Enkidu whined softly. “Let me go, please.” 

“You’re supposed to be comforting me. I can’t find the dates for Solomon and that’s the only thing I need. Once I have that, this whole thing can stop.” Because she’d find him and she’d be around him again. She could have him back. 

“Ah- you mean that demon king person?” Enkidu glanced at the rapidly hurrying goddess. They wheezed a bit, shifting on their feet. “You should have asked me. I saw that doctor before that whole mess of whatever happened before occurred. Your doctor was looking at information about them. It’s 950 BCE. I think. That sounds right in my head.” 

950 BCE? 

“Enkidu-“

“I need to go,” Enkidu whined, pulling themselves free as Ishtar turned the corner. “I’ll come back later to comfort you!” 

They were already booking it down the hallways, the sounds of Ishtar screaming for help coming soon enough. No doubt, the being would become heavily preoccupied with chasing down the goddess and harassing her endlessly. 

But…

Damn, she’d needed to just ask Enkidu. No wonder Hakuno always went to them for help on things. No wonder she always ended up giving them snacks and treats when Gilgamesh wasn’t looking. They were so helpful. 

She and Romani would do something to thank them… To thank Enkidu, Hakuno, and the Gils for their help on this. 

950\. 

950\. 

She ran through the halls, slowing as she approached the rayshift room. The computers and everything were unattended as usual. The room beyond the control area was empty and waiting. 

She dialed the date in, knowing the location by heart from what bits of information had not been lost. This time she would find him. This time around, she would be able to bring him home and show him everything. 

Grand Caster or not, he’d been her friend at the end of the day. He had come to be so important. 

Mash’s password was so easy. 

[Hint: Nickname related to carbs] 

MASHED POTATO

Probably should have been smarter about that password, Gudako thought, rushing into the rayshift chamber as she slammed the execution button. The whirl of the fans and the machines starting up around her could be heard. She could see the empty room beyond this one as the door swung shut from the winds around her. 

Soon. 

The cold metal walls melted from view, leaving a navy blanket of a sky above her head. She could see stars spilling across the darkness, torches in the distance for the city. 

Her feet kicked at the sand beneath her feet and Gudako grinned proudly. 

He was here. 

She could sense it. The magic, the power; she could feel his mana signature like a gentle caress to her senses. She could feel him amongst the city dwellers, no doubt living the best life. 

Now, to avoid a singularity, she’d need to be smart about this. She’d let him live his life, visiting from time to time. She’d be that friend that seemed to retain her youth, who seemed to always be there to lend a hand. Then, when it was time for his memory to fade, she’d take him by the hand and bring him to Chaldea. 

Slowly but surely. 

She moved through the sandy hills and beyond the sparse trees, moving into the city quietly. She snagged some clothes from a line connecting two buildings, changing and hiding her clothes beneath a nondescript rock. 

Later, after her audience with him, she would call Da Vinci and them to bring her home. 

What she felt in her chest and in her spirit was as though the smoke and darkness plaguing her was finally aired out. For the first time in such a long time, it felt like she could breathe. She felt like she was finally alive and awake. 

The veil of mourning was torn asunder. 

The promise of the future lay before her. 

“Romani,” Gudako breathed, looking up to the palace. 

She was on her way. 


	2. Hey You, Yes You

His world was a collection of vendors and life. Animals lived amongst the people, with sheep munching on grass and from troughs, birds sitting upon the edges of the vendor booths, and horses tied to posts. People came and went around her, beginning the moment she emerged from hiding her clothes. They bumped into her here and there, prattling on in a language that barely made sense.

She must not have set the systems up quite enough. 

It would be fine though. She was smart. She could figure out what they were all saying. 

Solomon had been some kind of brilliant person. No doubt, he could probably teach her if she merely said the word. 

Her mind was already running through what would happen. 

He’d no doubt be tired or working on paperwork like Caster Gilgamesh had been doing in Babylon. He’d turn as she entered or when she drew his attention to herself. She’d take a hesitant step forward. And then another. There’d be something, something deep within him that said, ‘ah yes. This feels right.’ She’d find him talking to her in no time. 

A friendship would form that would build back up until she could tell him about his being Romani. Although, if he simply remembered that time on his own, then that would be that. She could merely grin and nod endlessly, agreeing with his memories and offering to take him back to Chaldea to show him more episodes of Magi Mari or something. 

Even if the show was dumb and Merlin was that damn idol, she’d tolerate it for him. 

She’d have her friend back. 

“Romani,” she breathed, staring up at the center of the city. The palace was strange. 

In the past, she’d always seen castles, pyramids, ziggurats that gleamed with the light of the sun. She’d seen places that seemed to scream of the opulence and power of the rulers and royals within. Every damn time, the royals had gone out of their way to show their strength and everything. 

Solomon’s palace…

It was pretty. The little canals that drifted through the city and the strange bridge that veered off towards the sea was interesting. It seemed to bring water back towards the palace. 

The palace walls were a dull material though, the same as the other buildings around. Like the buildings in the city, this one had ivy growing on it in places and in some areas, there seemed to be broken and chipped parts of the walls. Guards patrolled, but in a lazy, afterthought kind of way. They acted like they never saw action or fighting. 

She moved around the place, trying to find the entrance and take in more. 

It was just so plain! There was nothing unique about the design, nothing saying that it was fortified like the castles she’d seen. The more she tried to find something that really set it apart and made it unique, the more she found herself frowning. It was humble and plain. 

Because Solomon himself was a humble king in comparison to the others she had known, a thought whispered in her head. 

The gates to the place were open, people flooding into the building and out. 

It must have been that time of the day where the king saw to his people, she thought, moving across the bridge that led to the palace doors and watching the people hurry out and walk in slowly. The guards glanced at her before turning away to others. 

Plain interior. 

God, but it was so plain! 

She turned around, looking around entirely for something, but the place was so boringly plain that all of the Gilgamesh that were in Chaldea and Ozymandias himself would have wept at the sight. They’d have been pulling out fabrics and adornments for the rooms, complaining that their efforts were no better than putting gold on mud. 

The columns were well designed, but there was nothing particularly special about them other than vague designs. The large bowls of fire illuminated the heavy shadowed areas, the open window spaces of the palace let in the light. 

Between the two, it looked as though they were trying. They had lush fabrics in bold colors on the floor and on the stone seat in the distance. She could see performers trying to entertain the person on the seat, but they didn’t seem to be entertained. At least, not enough to clap or anything. 

She moved closer, glancing around. 

“You are not pleasing the king!” One of the guards near the man in the seat declared, slamming his staff against the floor. 

The band playing for him and the dancers bowed, apologizing profusely and trying another number. But there was nothing to their new dance that sparked renewed interest. 

The man in the seat, with his hair loose around himself and his tattooed limbs stretched out languidly, was moving the scroll in his hands down a bit further to continue his reading. 

Solomon. 

Her knees nearly buckled at the sight of him. Her mind seemed to come to a mental blue screen, unable to process the bored white-haired Romani reading through the text in his hands as people tried to please him. 

The dancers and band were shoved towards the doors by a couple of the guards, the one from before shouted for the next group. 

Gudako inched closer, needing to look at this situation just a bit more. 

It was too tempting, honestly. There he was, sitting there. He was alive. He was breathing. Of all the possibilities, something in her soul had held onto the notion that she would search forever, attempt forever, and never find him. Eventually, she would simply become too old to continue to rayshift and someone would come to take her place. 

She moved behind the pillar nearby, watching as the next group moved to stand before the king’s throne. They looked at one another before they began to toss small sacks of something towards one another. The jugglers grew more confident as the king looked up. They threw from beneath their leg to one another. They spun and danced in place as they threw the sacks. The man closer to the head guard did a flip to please the king. 

Yet the king turned his attention back to his reading. 

The guards roared for the duo to cease their games and do something pleasing. They pushed the duo to the door and out, calling forth another group. 

Maidens came. They danced around one another in a flurry of thin fabrics, their bodies jingling with the golds and thin metals hanging from their belts, wrists, and ankles. Their gazes were so sultry. Their murmurs not always intelligible, but Gudako could feel her fists tightening a bit, her breathing almost stopping as she looked for Solomon’s reaction. 

He adjusted his reading and did not look up. 

“He is a curious one, don’t you think?” 

Gudako nearly squeaked, spinning around to see the man tilting his head a bit. Dressed in the finest of robes, his hair oiled back and his arms sporting scrolls in them; the man smiled to her. 

“One should never hide within the palace.” 

“I-I w-was just-“

“You were being nosy. A common outsider trait. You are dressed as one of the people though, a bad decision to make, although the guards most likely assumed you were with one of the entertainers or the servants.” 

“I w-was-“

The man sighed, looking around a moment at the line and the guards before he motioned her to come with him. “If you would like to do what I have foreseen, then you must come with me, my child.” 

“What you have- I am here only as a friend, I swear-“

“You assume worse?” 

She shut up immediately. She wasn’t necessarily meaning anything bad. Just- 

“I’ve traveled to many lands,” she told him simply. She’d leave it at that. After hearing and reading about stories of people from foreign lands who came and were not trusted, she’d carefully tried to think of clever ways to worm herself into this land and the man’s world. 

“I am Nathan,” the man guiding her introduced. “I am a prophet to the former king David and to young Solomon himself. He has been in power for five years and he still amuses himself to read. We have brought women in, of course, but they never quite suit his taste. He politely enjoys their offerings and leaves just as fast.” 

“I’m not-“

“I am a prophet. I know what you are here for.” The man glinted those brown eyes her way. They were very similar to Hakuno’s, she thought. The smile was too. “I possess a bit of power myself, but it is only for clairvoyance. I foresaw your arrival just as I foresaw the king’s ascension passed his brothers.” 

“Solomon had brothers?” 

“Six… twelve… It is hard to think about at the moment. Nonetheless, you will never be accepted in the state that you are. Too foreign, too well adorned in our people’s clothing. You will be beheaded before you get a conversation with the king.” 

Shit. 

Retreating would be vital. She needed to think about another way to-

Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her through another passageway and up a set of stone steps. “Do not fear, my friend. I am here to assist you. Do you know of any lands near here well enough to claim citizenship?” 

“Ah- A land west of here?” 

“Oh child,” Nathan shook his head. “Should the king ask, you come from the kingdom of Ammon. A quiet corner of it, we shall say, left to await what would come about with the royalty of the nation.” He nodded at his own words. “The Ammonites share that problem of more heirs and royals than they wish to bother with. If they hear of you, they’ll simply accept and welcome your being here as a part of a premeditated plan to merge the nations or bring peace forth between the kingdoms.” 

“Thank you…”

“You thank me too soon,” Nathan told her. “Your accent is strange too… We shall speak of that another time. Right now, I must be careful and prepare you so that you do not die. Our lord has sent me the power to divine your importance in this land.” 

Thank. The. Lord. 

She’d pray every night from here on out. Every single day. 

He opened a door, glancing around at the old trunks and dust before nodding. “…No one has come in here since before the king stole his wife before Solomon. It is safe. Come,” he motioned her in, beginning to look around within the depths of the trunks. 

“Nathan-“

“A moment, dear woman. You must practice in the meantime on standing proud. I am going to claim you a royal. Foresee it, even. You must do your best to not prove me a liar.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Never apologize,” Nathan warned her, turning and waving a slipper at her. His eyes blazed in warning, almost fully swallowed by his pupils for some reason. “…Do not ever apologize in this place, Gudako. Do not ever speak your name. You will die.” 

“Ah- What should my name be then?” 

Solomon would have a harder time remembering her if she could not give her name. She really, really should give her real name. 

“I do not know.” 

“Have you heard anything from your clairvoyance?” 

He hummed, closing his eyes a moment before resuming his hunt. “Perhaps you misunderstand. When I say I do not know, I merely mean that I do not wish to speak of it. You are meant to come up with the name on your own. You think of a beautiful name, do not worry.” 

Her name was just fine though. 

He lifted the fabrics from the depths of the trunk, brushing them off with a hand and nodding. “These will do. Forgive the faint musty smell they retain. They have been amongst the forgotten.” 

She nodded, accepting the fabrics and heading for the door. 

A hand wrapped around her arm. 

“Where are you going?” 

Gudako frowned. “…To change. I’m going to go to the bathroom-“

“You will die.” 

He was a lot of gloom and doom. Jesus. Gudako ran a hand through her hair before looking around again. There weren’t any other doors in this room, just a window that showed the city outside. Her feet were aching, her mind was reeling. 

“Change in here.” Nathan turned away, facing the door. “I shall respect your privacy, if that is what worries you.” 

“…Thank you.” 

The man laughed a little. “It is a useless gesture. You thank people too often. Please be sure to watch that when you are able to.” 

“It’s not a useless gesture. I don’t need people seeing me naked.” She wasn’t quite the brave soul that her friend, Hakuno, was when it came to her body. Being around Altera and Mash was easier than being around Nero and Tamamo. Spending time with a man while missing all her clothes? 

God, she didn’t know how the woman did that with Gilgamesh. 

The fabrics were without any instruction for some reason. Gudako held the pieces up, frowning and glancing to the pins near the edges. 

“Umm…”

“What is it, my lady?” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Nathan growled at her, turning his head a bit. “You cannot be called by your name again. Already, I have released the name once too many in his place. You are to be referred to by that title unless wishing to-“

“Yeah, die. Got it. I heard you the first time.” 

“And yet you do not listen well,” Nathan complained. He was turning more. Gudako held the cloth to her chest, glaring at him. 

“You are mad… but you do not fully rage. That is good.” Nathan looked her over before sighing. “My strange, foreign girl. You are going to die at this rate and there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I shall attempt to tutor you, I suppose. If only to-“ He paused a moment, pupils widening for a moment before they returned to normal. 

His whole being seemed to deflate. 

“…What’s wrong?” 

He shook his head. “…For the sake of our people, even if my life is on the line, I must help you. Please come here. I have no designs on your body. I seek to assist.” 

“Wh-what did you see, Nathan?” 

“A horrible dinner.” 

She stared at him, incredulous. The fabrics were yanked from her hands, draped along her body as he pulled her undergarments from before off. 

“These clothes from your homeland must go. They will inspire too many questions.” 

“I won’t be getting that naked.” 

He hummed, focusing on his work. She felt her nose itch, her face twitching from the urge to simply sneeze. 

“Do not,” the man murmured. “We must be careful and quiet.” 

He moved away, nodding to himself. “And do you remember where you are from.” 

“Udon,” like the noodles. 

Nathan smacked her forehead, cursing softly as he moved to grab his scrolls in the corner of the room. “What did I tell you about avoiding the beheading and quartering that this land finds proper? Do not die, woman. Ammon. You are an Ammonite.” 

“Ominous Ammonite. Got it.” 

“Ominous?” He gave her a look. 

“It sounds similar. It’ll help me remember,” she told him, waving a hand. 

“Do you think this is a joke or something? That you may simply slip in here and woo the king with your wittiness and your nonsensical manners? Do you think he will simply grow weak at the knees at your cute mannerisms and become smitten and willing to do anything at the drop of a poultry’s feather?” 

Well, it was Romani. 

He was into Magi Mari enough to wire money to Merlin’s account. 

The man smacked her again. “I am trying to keep you alive. Please pay attention. For the time being, pretend you are someone of your acquaintance who is braver and more solemn about these things.” 

So… Mash. 

Her hand was pulled into the prophet’s, her feet tripping a bit over the stones as he forced her to wear slippers and hurry alongside him. Down the spiraling stairs they went, further and further down. They meandered through the same halls as before, avoiding certain ways with guards in them. 

Together, they emerged close to where they had left, finding the throne room still filled with the remnants of those who had tried to entertain the king and the guards. The last group was being pulled from the room, taken towards the door as another argued and whined to try once more. 

The man in the throne looked up, his soft smile making her pause. 

“Are we finished for today? The library awaits.” 

“My king, you should spend more time away from there. With your father gone and the city offering you so many beauties, you need to have other interests than the tomes and scrolls that make up your great library,” the head of the guard admonished. 

A soft laugh escaped the man. The same sheepish laugh she had heard so many times when she’d teased Romani about being late to meetings. 

_”It’s okay if I’m a little late. I’m not that important,_ he had always said. 

“It’s okay if I find joy in my books,” Solomon told the man. “I am not that important.” 

“Roman-“ No. “Solomon…”

She had stepped forward passed the pillars without meaning to, drawing the attention of the guards and the king. Her body felt so exposed in these thin fabrics and lack of servants at her side. 

“YOU! STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE!” 

The guards were moving into position, weapons raising a moment before Nathan came clattering out of the shadows, waving his arms incessantly. 

“No! Do not raise weapons to our allies! Put the weapons down!” 

“Nathan,” Solomon moved forward, patting the head of the guard lightly. His hair was pushed back as he came closer, the king shaking his head a little. “What have you foreseen, my prophet and friend?” 

He bowed, moving to her side and motioning at her with his arms. “I foresaw exactly as it came to pass, as one would expect of me, my great king. A woman of a foreign land, bearing the hair of the great flames of this world and face bearing to trace of filth or flaw. I foresaw this woman arriving to be amongst the palace.” 

“Well-“ Gudako went to speak, but the man was going on, rushing to speak over her. 

“A rather unusual beauty, with all things considered, my king. I felt it important to leave you to your musings while I went to find her. Her things have been moved to a closet near your chambers.” 

Oh boy. 

Gudako went to speak, but the king stepped closer, tilting her chin back and looking down at her. At her tensing, the hand dropped. 

He had the same eyes. 

Oh, but they were the same eyes he had given her so many times before. Romani had always looked at her with that almost nervous gaze. She couldn’t think straight before him. She wasn’t sure what to do. She just- 

“Hello, my fair maiden,” Solomon greeted. His hand moved to pull one of hers into his possession. His lips pressed to it so gently that her stomach fluttered and her mind spluttered into pure chaos. 

“H-hi.” 

Hi. 

No, ‘I just spent the last three years hunting for you.’ No, ‘I am so happy you are alive and well.’ Not even a slight hint of recognition in his eyes from what she could see. The man was an entire mystery in front of her, making her heart pound and her presence here feel so awkward. 

“I do not believe that I am familiar with you, dear woman,” he told her, holding her hand to his cheek. “In fact, between the power your body seems to possess from our lord and the softness of your sweet hand, I can say that, without a doubt, we have never been properly introduced.” 

“Yeah…”

She was getting lost in that gaze. Her mind was spinning around in such circles. He was so close. He was so damn warm. She could feel her strength waning, the fear of falling and fainting meeting her system as that valued, reserved smile was turned to her. It was as though he made her important, standing there and holding her hand to his cheek like she was some rare flower bloom. 

The room was so quiet. 

It took a moment to realize that no one was speaking. No one was daring to move or proceed with this meeting. The guards stood in place. Nathan simply remained nearby. The last of the entertainers were gone, having left moments prior. 

Solomon’s gaze seemed to simply melt further, almost smoldering as he turned his lips to her palm and kissed her hand once more. “Such fiery locks, yet reserved voice. I admire your boldness and your calm surface, my dear woman. I will begin our introductions. I am King Solomon, the son of former King David.” 

“Solomon…” She needed to tell him right now. Forget everything else. “My name is…” 

Nathan caught her attention, giving her a warning look. The dark haired prophet shook his head carefully, almost unnoticeably, for her to see. 

“Nevermind,” she mumbled. 

“Naamah?” Solomon gave a laugh. “Pleasant. Your family must have felt such contentness upon your birth. Where do you hail from, my sweet Naamah?” 

“…Am…” Shit. Am… am… “Ammon. I’m an Omanyte.” 

She paused a moment before shaking her head. 

“I mean, I’m an Ammonite.” 

She was going to stop playing Pokemon with the kids in Chaldea immediately. Damn it all, she was really, really not needing to die today. 

Solomon released her hand, taking a step back and nodding. “You are one of the family members of the royals then?” 

“Y-Yes.” She nodded. 

“You are far more beautiful than most I have seen of that area.” The man shook his head. “I grow bolder each day. Forgive me.” 

“O-oh.” 

God, she needed to stop the stuttering. She glanced to Nathan for help. Without it, they were definitely both screwed. Already, the king was turning away. They needed some kind of miracle and they needed it about five seconds before she had opened her big mouth and called herself by the wrong name. 

“My king,” Nathan stepped forward. “It would seem that the kingdom of Ammon heard of your boredom and wished to send a pleasant view who would bring a warmth and a vibrancy to the world outside of your infinite collection of texts and knowledge. I think it would be a shame to turn her away.” 

“A shame indeed.” Solomon nodded. He looked over at her again. “Naamah, dear woman of fire and strength, you are welcome to join my harem if you wish.” 

His… harem? 

Gudako felt her stomach churn, her gaze flickering around to the others before she looked back at him. There was no trace of this being a joke. There was no sign of this being done to tease her. 

“Y-You want me in your… harem?” 

Solomon nodded, that gaze softening a bit more as he seemed to drink in the sight of her. “It is not often that my harem is added to and I am careful in my choices, I will tell you. The women are not wise in the ways of man, but they are wise in the ways of the body.” 

Hell no…

“I have no other needs at this present time in the ways of company. Your family may have otherwise sent you in vain. I shall return you, if you do not agree, adorned in as much gold and fanfare as is appropriate of one of your station. I shall politely decline their gift, stating that my interests, while deeply sparked by your image, waned at the thought of causing their people to lose such a beautiful ruby just for my desires.” 

Her face was burning. 

She had no doubt that, had she actually come from fucking Ammon or whatever, they’d probably have welcomed her back gratefully with those words. 

Instead, they’d probably slaughter her on sight, knowing she wasn’t theirs. 

Whatever Nathan had said about the royals, there was little doubt in her mind that they probably didn’t want another heir at their doorstep. 

“I leave the ultimate decision in your hands, my priceless flame.” He lifted her hands to kiss her knuckles, those golden eyes gleaming as he looked to her. “Your radiance sparks something in me. I do not know what it is?” 

It…

It sparked something? 

She moved a bit closer, holding his hands as he began to release hers. “Perhaps something related to medicine,” she offered. “Helping people?” 

Intrigue flickered in his gaze. “Do you know of medicinal knowledge?” 

Working with Nightingale and researching in his absence, Gudako nodded all too happily, earning a responding smile that made her whole body seem to combust. 

“My dear Naamah, nothing would give me greater pleasure than you joining me here.” 

“Of course.” 

She wanted to be here, even under that stupid name. 

“Then you will join my harem.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead before turning away. “Nathan, once more, you have proven yourself unparalleled in your foresight and thinking. Please reward yourself with rest this afternoon. I know how wisdom can be on the senses. If you do not mind doing so before you rest, if you could escort Naamah to my other wives and have her adorned in my fabrics, I shall take great pleasure in her later.” 

Gudako felt her blood freeze, the prophet moved before her, bowing and nodding. “I am ever in your service.” 

“You care for me more than I deserve,” Solomon told him, his happy look going to her. “Nothing shall please me more this eve than resting at your side and listening to what knowledge and tales you may speak of. It is so rare to find a jewel amongst the royals who possesses such radiance and such knowledge. My knowledge of medicinal practices has been so little, but I have been reading today upon the matter.” 

He motioned a hand towards the scrolls by his throne. 

“I shall attend to you soon, my beloved. Until then, I bid you to take pleasure in my home and in the bodies of your fellows.” 

He moved before she could speak. 

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to speak again. 

Fuck. 


	3. Pettiness

A harem.

The moment that the king was gone, his guards moving to follow after him, Gudako barely was caught by Nathan. Fists up, temper flared; oh but someone was getting their damn ass kicked. 

She’d fought with Quetzalcoatl. She knew a good move or two. She’d show him exactly what he could do with that fucking harem of his. Which was, simply, taking that harem and sticking it so far up his ass that the man would be singing tonight. High soprano. 

He’d be breaking glass with the octaves she’d make him sing. 

“No, no,” Nathan hissed at her, holding her back. “Have peace, Naamah!” 

“It’s Gudako,” she spat. 

“Your pet name is no good here. Please remember your station,” Nathan pushed her back, fixing his robes. “I know that it does not necessarily appeal to be part of a harem, but please bear in mind that you’re young and foreign. Harems are a method of ensuring protections are in place for a king. Women are jealous, protective creatures.” 

Make that two sopranos. She was going to have a duet today. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Nathan waved his hands, shaking his head immediately as those pupils expanded. He’d seen himself singing. “We do not attack the people of the palace! That’s how we die!” 

She cracked her knuckles in a manner that would have had Quetz cheering from the sidelines. 

“That is how we die!” Nathan reminded her again, shaking his head and giving her a warning look. “Listen to me for a moment, my guarded and beautiful friend. I have gained you audience with the king, yes?” 

“I’m a part of his damn harem, Nathan.” 

“Yes, but you are thought of as better!” He pointed a finger at her with that statement. “The king showed favor! He does not do that. There is something special. He senses it. What you need to do is woo.” 

“Wu?” 

Ah yes. Sneak into another place and take over. She could see it now. The asshole underneath her feet, that long hair covering her exposed legs while the guards sent her some entertainment. Maybe after a few days of paying for claiming her for his harem, she’d take pity on him. 

Oh, but she could have Gilgamesh Caster and Merlin have some fun with their fellow grand caster. 

Merlin-

Nathan clapped for her attention, two times in quick succession. 

“I understand your frustrations, your ire and your confusion. I know that the offer was given out of the generosity and the good nature of the king. There are no women allowed otherwise in the palace. I should have told you beforehand. It is my fault.” His voice faltered, his gaze lowering. “It is… my fault.” 

“Nathan…” She sighed, shaking her head. 

“It is. I am afraid, although I foresee much, there are some things that elude me. I saw you alongside the king, dressed in finery and laughing at something he speaks to you about, but I did not foresee your vexation with his offer. It is my fault for not thinking.” 

Well fuck. 

“Nathan, I just…” Gudako moved forward, slugging his arm lightly. “I did not want to end up in his fuck group, you know?” 

“His…” Nathan’s face reddened, his hands moving to hide his face. “My dear woman, a harem is not always about pleasure of the flesh! My god, but where _did_ you come from?” 

“Chaldea.” 

“Ammon. We say Ammon,” he shook his head. “How many times must I tell you. If you say that, we-“

“Are dead. Yes, I think I got that.” Gudako looked around a little, trying to think of what to do now. “The king mentioned changing. You should probably tell me what exactly I signed up for as well.” Then she needed to find a damn library in this place. She needed to do some major research on medicine. While hanging with Nightingale for support benefits to her battles was good, the woman had some pretty gnarly ideas about how to handle wounds. 

Namely, amputation and murdering the wounded if it was a bad looking wound. 

“I should go back out to the city too.” 

She would need her phone with her to call in. Hakuno mainly. The woman had talked about a nurse a little from the Moon Cell or whatever. Maybe she could help. If nothing else, she could make sure to run things in Chaldea until she was back. 

Nathan shook his head at her. 

“There is no time for you to attend to whatever it is you wish for in the city. You are a member of the palace harem. You must be bathed and groomed, adorned in the king’s fabrics and prepared for this evening.” 

Oh no, that did not sound good. 

“Prepared for this evening?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Nathan’s brown eyes were gleaming. “You and the king will have the first night alone, naturally. The harem begins slowly filling the room. It is similar to introducing the palace cats to one another for killing mice. One must begin slowly. They must become accustomed to their surroundings before more strangeness comes into their world.” 

She was a fucking cat now. 

“Nathan?” 

“Yes, dear princess of Ammon?” 

“Please shut the fuck up.” 

“You should not be so foul mouthed,” Nathan warned her. 

“I swear to god if you tell me I’m going to die one more time.” 

He raised his hands, turning away. “I try so hard to protect you. I clothe you, warn you, speak up on your behalf and-“

“You left me to come up with my own name!” she hissed. 

“And you did lovely, Naamah. Pleasant. I could not have thought of anything better,” Nathan cooed to her, holding his hands before his chest and giving her a loving smile. “You will become just that for the king. Pleasant. However, that means that your foul mouth must wane and those sweet eyes that you gave the king must return. Look upon him in that manner and my foresight may come to pass.” 

“…Sweet eyes?” 

“Indeed,” Nathan sighed blissfully. “It was truly remarkable. The foul ogress you seem to have become was not there, instead, the gentle soul and loving spirit of a young maiden on the verge of swooning stood in your place. Truly, I watched in amazement at what beauty the king was bestowed. You almost flew to him, my dear Naamah. You almost flew like the mighty herons upon the bayside. Your great plumes, the fabrics around your body, drifted out, bestowing the king a true moment of unparalleled-“

Oh yeah. She covered his mouth before he could finish describing her. 

“This is how pesky prophets die.” 

He rolled his eyes, a wetness meeting her hand. 

“DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?” 

“Salty and bitter,” he tsked. “It is so sad. We must bathe and cleanse you quickly. Perhaps demons are involved.” 

“I left them behind,” Gudako growled. Shuten and Ibaraki would have probably burned the place down somehow if she’d brought them. Shuten especially. 

How burning stone walls worked, she didn’t know, but where there was a will…

Gudako wiped her hand off, watching a guard return with a couple maidens at their side. The head of the guard, it seemed, as she and Nathan bowed to him politely. They were motioned away, following behind the two maids as the guard took up the rear. 

No time for talking. 

No time to ask questions. 

Nathan bowed himself away from their side, heading up a nearby staircase. The maidens shoved her into the new room, closing it behind them to block out the guard. 

And then torture began. 

Plucking. 

Why they couldn’t simply find a razor was beyond her realm of thinking, but they plucked each and every hair from her legs and anywhere else that was deemed unnatural. Their tongues wagged, but she only caught bits and pieces. 

“…new maiden… very strange…”

“Red hair is… It is not surprising that she would be welcomed.” 

“I am right here,” she told them both. “My name is-“ she hesitated. “Naamah. My name is Naamah.” 

“She speaks strange…” 

“Indeed.” 

Seriously? 

She squeaked after at time, legs already aching by the time they approached the waters of the bath. The women dunked her in, holding her beneath the waters before they brought her up. She gasped for breath each time, finding them holding her under for much, much longer than necessary. When she went to argue, they grabbed her arms and held her to the wall of the pool of water, beginning to scrub her skin. 

They didn’t stop with the itchy clothes they scrubbed her with, not until her skin was reddened from the onslaught and her mind was reeling. 

This was just stupid. 

“I can bathe myself!” She cried out to them. 

Back under the waters she went. 

She gasped as she came up again, trying to think properly on what to do. She had her command spells, but they were useless right now. No servants in this realm. 

Honestly, if she had the capabilities and the quartz, she’d have summoned one to slaughter the two maids immediately. 

A berserker too. 

Yeah, freaking Nightingale maybe. 

She’d recommend homicide. 

Her body was yanked from the water, her person being dragged to the center of the room now as they began the next stage of this torture. Nail scraping for dirt, toweling with probably the worst towels she’d ever seen in her life, more hair plucking. She felt one take a brush and begin to viciously brush at her hair. 

Everyone in this palace was a bastard obviously. 

Demons. 

Demons everywhere. 

A knock came at the doors, a gaze averted Nathan holding clothes and entering the chamber. “Maidens, please disperse. As the one the messengers had delivered this maiden to, it is my duty to care for our new guest.” 

The two wagged their tongues, saying something that was beyond her knowledge. 

“Ah, vipers. My apologies. Allow me to correct my previous error. Vipers, disperse before I tell the king of your harassment of the new maiden to adorn his bed and fill his life with happiness and peace. I am sure he will be interested in knowing what witchcraft the two of you think yourselves to be within your rights to perform. God himself shall judge you at his side.” 

The two booked it. 

Gudako sighed in relief. 

“You are now forgiven for everything, Nathan. Geez, but they scrubbed so hard I thought I was going to lose skin.” 

Nathan shook his head. “Do you mind if I check you? They were up to trouble, I sense.” 

“You mean, you foresee?” 

He nodded. 

“Go ahead.” 

She blushed a bit as he looked at her naked form, running his gaze over her before moving to one of the nearby cabinets for bottles. 

“They have rubbed your skin with Jerusalem cherries,” the man murmured. “They intended to ruin your night with the king.” 

“With what?” 

“Drink this.” He held up the bottle and pulled a cloth from nearby over. “You will not like the taste, but vomiting and exerting feces during the night is something I do not think you wish to perform.” 

No, it was not. 

She drank it like a shot, gagging a little at the taste. “God, that’s awful.” 

Nathan nodded, beginning to bathe her by hand. Slowly, he worked his way over her, removing whatever oils that the others had put on her. She waited patiently, at least pleased with the man’s touch being gentle. 

“I told them I could bathe myself.” 

“I shall speak to the king about this.” 

“I don’t think they appreciate another woman in the harem.” 

“Do not ponder them another moment.” 

She’d stop pondering when he was done and said she’d be okay. In the meantime, her mind was focused on either finding them and kicking their ass herself or figuring out a way to get a servant or two here. She could call them family. Caster Gil and Hakuno would be good. They had her back on most things, especially Hakuno. 

“Alright.” Nathan pulled back, shaking his head. “They have plucked you baby smooth.” 

Well, at least there was that. 

“Please wait a moment longer. I shall get a balm for your skin and we shall wrap you in the finery that I have acquired for you.” 

The balm hurt. 

The thick paste seemed to find those places where hair had been plucked and seemed to delve right in to replace the follicles, leaving her to whimper and lean against Nathan. His careful work was appreciated, but the pain was so great. 

“Let’s stop.” 

“Almost there, little princess.” He threw a smile her way, finishing with her feet and making her jump. 

“It’s like rubbing hand sanitizer on wounds,” Gudako complained. 

“I don’t know what that means, but it will be okay. It is to protect your skin from infection and ensure that what is smooth remains so. It will also probably counteract the oils the maids placed upon you.” 

“Probably?” 

He shrugged. “I am not a physician.” 

She couldn’t really… She wasn’t unpacking all the things wrong with the man who’d given her random drinks for vomiting and diarrhea and who had rubbed strange paste on her skin not knowing what medicines were. 

Oh yeah, no. 

“Where’s Solomon?” 

“He is awaiting your arrival in the great hall. There is a fine feast awaiting you.” Nathan stood up, beginning to wrap the clothing around her and drape it properly over her hair. His hands carefully tried to move her hair, but it was a bit short. 

He shook his head. 

“Your presence shall not be respected enough by the other maidens for a while, I am afraid.” 

“What?” 

“Your hair.” He motioned to the shorter length. “It is too short, too obviously cut by sheers. Whomever was your guardian did not love you, based on its length. I may tie it back for now, but if the maidens see it, they will know that you were trouble for your home. They may seek to act as the maids before did.” 

“Tie it back then.” She’d find a way to lengthen it later with magic. 

He moved quickly, the amount of tightness to which he tied her hair was almost painful. The veil was replaced as he fixed her hair. 

“Come.” Nathan motioned towards the door, stepping back. “Allow me to show you to the great hall, my princess Naamah of Ammon. You must meet your king and impress upon him your knowledge. Please be gentle with him tonight, for he means well for you.” 

Gudako took a breath before nodding. 

She’d do what she could to keep her temper in check. 

But if he pulled another move like the harem again, she was going to kill him. 

Her hand went to Nathan’s, being wrapped around his arm as the prophet nodded. “Worry naught, my princess. Allow me to show you the king’s gentlest side. I shall inform him of the maids’ abuse and you may see him in his most gentle of natures.” 

She only hoped he didn’t kill them. 

Maybe just boot them from the palace. 

Just show me you are him, Gudako thought to herself. 


	4. Sheba

The doors to the great hall opened, the guards bowing lightly as Solomon looked up. Gudako could see the two women from before leaning into him, running their hands down-

She averted her gaze, just about done with this. 

Romani would have been doing a nervous laugh and pulling away. He’d have been red in the face and dying to get away. There wouldn’t have been a book balanced on the lap of one of the women. There wouldn’t have-

Gudako paused as she glanced around. 

“It is inappropriate to stare,” Nathan murmured, nudging her lightly. “That is how we-“

“I swear to god if you say that one more time,” Gudako hissed. 

“NAAMAH!” Solomon sat up properly, motioning for one of the women to pull back so she could squeeze in. “Come! Sit with-“

“Your majesty! A moment!” Nathan raised a hand for his attention, stepping forward. “Naamah, if you would be so kind as to take a seat near our guard over here,” he motioned to the one that had seemed to take particular pleasure in booting people from the king’s hall. 

The head of the guards looked pretty prepared to do something a little off the cuff. 

“What is this?” Solomon asked. 

“My king?” 

“…Very well. I’m sure your news is important if you are summoning me to you rather than the opposite,” Solomon replied. He moved, laughing a little at the two women tugging at him. A few of the other women were hesitating as well. 

Hive mind, obviously. They knew. 

The only one that probably didn’t know about what had happened with the bathing was probably Solomon, but that seemed to be on its way to being rectified. The king moved carefully around the long tables, moving down the stairs and before Nathan. 

Nathan motioned him away, closing the doors behind them. 

One of the women from before moved to her side now, hurried in her pace and motioning for her to come join them. She was bouncing on her feet, glancing between the door and the table. 

“We have prepared a nice spot for you,” she offered quickly. “Please move before it is too late.” 

Well, with an invitation like that…

“I’d rather not,” Gudako replied easily. 

They both paused as a sound came echoing from the other room. 

A loud slam could be heard from the other room. The room seemed to darken, the guards moving away from the doors. They could sense something, like a wave of mana, washing over the other side of the doors. It seeped through the cracks of the door. 

A fine door, now that she was looking. How did he have such a nice door when his place was so plain? 

“YOU ARE CERTAIN?” Solomon’s voice roared. 

A low murmur came, proceeded by another loud pounding from the other side of the doors. 

Before she could move, there was movement. The fine doors were being pushed open, the king himself moving into the room. Solomon’s gaze flickering up to the women at the table. Gone was the laid back strolling into the room, the gentle smile and the Romani-like expressions. His hair had fallen a little further into his face. His eyes were darkened, deep and almost glowing as he skulked forward. 

Behind him, Nathan was nodding, saying something else she couldn’t understand. 

Her first damn goal when returning to Chaldea was fixing the damn language component… or having Da Vinci fix it. 

Something seemed to flicker on his arms, drawing her attention to a set of lines that seemed to worm their way down-

The tattoos from before. Had he sported those before? 

“Come.” Solomon seemed to command with a single breath to the group at the table. 

The whole dozen seemed to almost flutter down from where they were perched. 

A hand wrapped around hers tightly, the woman that had offered her a place was moving behind her as Gudako stared at the man standing where the calm Solomon had once stood. 

Those golden eyes turned to her, motioning at the woman at her side. 

“Did you misunderstand my demand?” 

“N-No…” The woman moved forward, bowing low. “Forgive me, she was-“

A hand buried itself into her hair, lifting her from her low bow to look directly into the king’s eyes. “I did not ask for your explanation. I believe I invited this woman into my harem with the assurances that she would be welcomed. Embraced.” He looked at a few of the others. “I believe I invited her with the understanding that my women allowed for another. You were just last week motioning to a woman of the city to join our bed and here I find that you have been attempting to poison my choice for an addition.” 

Silence met his words, the women looking to one another for help. 

“Solomon,” Gudako moved forward, earning a hand in her direction. 

“Well?” He demanded. “What is it that fills my ears from my father’s great prophet and advisor? What news fills my heart and soul with such dread and doubts for you all?” 

“…W-we have done-“ but their words were cut short. 

“Is this what happened to my Sheba?” 

The women were balking, paling as they shook their heads. They were gathering together, trying to pull away from him as quickly as they could. There was no doubt that guilt was the emotion that filled their faces. Glances were exchanged, hesitations coming from a couple. One lowered her head, tears forming on her face as the women around her quickly blocked her from view. 

“WELL?” 

The women were still hesitating. 

“It was an accident.” 

Gudako moved a bit closer, trying to stop the man as he moved through the women and glared at the one that had been in tears. 

“You mourn deeper than any other,” the young maiden murmured. “You stripped our halls, our lives, preferring to mourn in this boring state. You sit with your books and you wonder why the guards try so desperately to entertain you, but you will not bring out a single jewel since her loss. We found a woman who can bend in the manner that she could, but you do not look at-“

“It was never about how adequate the woman was in sexual encounters,” Solomon told the woman softly. He tilted that face upwards. “It was the brilliance behind those eyes that interested me.” 

He was stroking her cheek, gaze softening. 

“It was about the manner to which she could simply bring a mood back when things were grim. It was the manner to which she understood what it means to have to rule over others. She did not make me question whether she would be okay.” 

Romani, Gudako thought. The wording was fancier than it needed to be, but all she could see was the doctor for a minute. All she could see was when she had seen his video diaries, his nervous descriptions of her. 

Her arms wrapped around herself a little at the sight of him speaking. 

“She did not make me question whether she was capable of handling the propositions I could pass her way for her and her kingdom. We took risks together. We stepped forward together. She approved of you. Of the lot of you.” 

The women were shaking now, all of them keeping a distance from the king. Solomon looked around at them all before he looked back at the girl whose face was in his hands. “You poisoned my Sheba.” 

“…It was Bathsheba,” the girl murmured, motioning to one of the other maids. The other pointed to another and the rumbles of blame passing began. 

“The only innocent in this room is Naamah,” Solomon observed. “You have all betrayed me. Stripped me of everything.” 

“You still have all that wealth stored away,” one of the women murmured. 

Solomon called to the guards. The women were panicking now, but it was too late. They were being pulled from the room. A few of the servants were peeked from nearby, staring at the scene that was unfolding. 

“Naamah,” Solomon held out a hand. “Come here.” 

Yeah, that didn’t seem like a great plan. 

Nathan motioned her to hurry up. The damn fool. She listened though, moving slowly forward and lowering her head. Probably not a good plan to get on this man’s bad side. Prisons were not great, if Dantes were a good indicator from her time with him. 

“Look at me.” 

She lifted her gaze, staring up at him. 

“I am afraid my harem is bereft of women at the moment, but if it still appeals to your senses, my bed and my home are still open for you.” 

Did he have to look so sad when he said it. 

The same ashamed kind of look that Romani had held time and time again. The same look where his eyes seemed to have lost all their luster and his face seemed as though he had never seen a moment of joy before. 

“You are my friend, R-Solomon.” She closed her eyes a little as she cupped his face in her hands. “I just want to help.” 

I just want you back, she thought as he held her hands and smiled for the first time in a while. The tensions were gone just like that. The guards were easing back into their places. The servants were quickly moving to replace plates and cups at the table, leaving three place settings for herself, the king, and his prophet. 

Solomon leaned into her hands a little, closing his eyes. 

“Your words are strange, woman. Friend is a new title for me. Allies and acquaintances, I know of. In fact, I know a great deal about them. Friend though… Friend is interesting. Do you perhaps mean companion?” 

“Whatever makes you happy.” 

Her knuckles were stroked gently. The man leaning in only for her to lean back. 

“I uh- I don’t do that.” 

“You do not do what?” Solomon tilted his head a bit, trying to follow the direction her attentions had turned. “You do not kiss? You joined my harem.” 

“I joined to be close to you.” 

“And the embrace of our lips is just that, being close.” 

Was her face burning a bit more? She’d always denied the servants this. Head pats were fine. Hugs were alright, although a few had lost those rights, but… No, she’d never really bothered to kiss any of them. Dangerous, especially after seeing where that had led Hakuno. 

Solomon shook his head, guiding her by the arm back to where he had been sitting. He looked to Nathan, laughing a little. “Invite the servants to join us if they’d like. It is generosity that has founded this place and the good will of our hearts that will speak to them. I fear what damage has already been wrought.” 

The people moved into the room with all too much eagerness. They gathered around them, beginning to eat after setting their places. 

It was as though they had simply blacked out the whole situation. They forgot about whatever was going to happen to the maidens of Solomon’s harem. But, as they ate, Gudako felt her mind revolving around the subject. 

Solomon’s harem had been a power of its own in this palace. 

The palace did not normally look this plain, which begged the question of what Sheba had meant to the king. 

Solomon’s moods were something that even the guards feared. 

Not one guard had moved to help. They had backed away, avoiding the king’s attentions. Even the head of the guard had turned his back, waiting for the decision to be made and moving to act without question. 

Gilgamesh had been final in his actions, but he had been poked and prodded by Siduri and Merlin. The two had made the king seem less immobile, more human. They’d made him laugh a bit and he’d become something of a decent enough person. 

Solomon… She wasn’t sure if Nathan was like that for him. 

Doom and Gloom was eating quietly, giving her looks from time to time or watching his king. The looks he gave Solomon, there was something about it. His eyes began to water. His hand would shake. After a time, the prophet seemed to note her looking and slip his hand under the table. 

What did he see? 

When he glanced at the king, his pupils dilated again. He was seeing something. She’d seen it when he’d grabbed the bottle for her in the other room. She’d seen it when he had looked through the trunks. 

“Naamah,” Solomon pulled her attention to him, leaning in a little. “You have said very little. Did I offend you somehow?” 

“N-No. I’m just thinking.” 

He bit into an apple nearby, motioning her to go on. 

“Who was Sheba?” 

“Sheba?” Solomon smiled a little, moving his plate aside and tracing along the wood of the table. “She was from the south of here, as you may have guessed. I imagine that you were well educated as a royal heir to Ammon?” 

“Geography was not my talent.” 

“Oh no?” 

“I ah… I enjoyed um…” What did they call magecraft here? “The art of the ancients?” 

“You mean the mystic arts?” Solomon’s eyes gleamed as he moved a bit closer. “I would love to see that art at work, when you have the opportunity. I have been studying it myself. The texts of the demons of old, corresponding with many of the other religions through name and invocation has been of great interest to me. I often found myself able to gather the great pillars of the ancients to speak to. Barbatos, Focalor, Furfur, Halphas, Raum- They’re all so strange, are they not?” 

He was summoning the pillars already?! 

“They cannot be trusted!” 

“Hmm?” 

Gudako shook her head. She shouldn’t say anything about the Solomon she had known. At least, not right now. “They cannot be trusted, Solomon. They are known to my people as the evils of humanity. I’ve seen the damage that they-“

“They are a power, much like sword or poison.” Solomon shook his head at her, offering a bit of his food to her. “One does not blame the sword when a man is slain. One does not blame the poison when the woman has felled. They blame the one at the other end of the weapon. It is no different for the pillars. The demons to which they represent are not evil. They’re just existing. They are misunderstood.” 

Evil. 

“Tell me of your knowledge of medicines though, Naamah. I’m sure you must have figured out the maidens at their games quite quickly.” 

“Nathan figured it out,” she confessed. 

Solomon glanced over at the prophet. “You are quite attached.” 

Nathan shook his head. “Was I not as helpful to your father and to our other diplomats?” 

The king nodded. “It is a shame that the women were shameful. Their chatter at least filled the room a little more.” The other servants were being horribly quiet, murmuring amongst one another as the guards looked on from the walls. 

“You may have scared them,” Gudako warned him. 

“Do you think so?” 

She shrugged. 

“Well, then I suppose we will have to entertain them a bit more. Just to calm them down.” Solomon clapped to gain the attentions of the guards. “Fetch the wine! We shall drink to the purging of deception from my harem! Naamah herself has been so kind as to agree to remain with me!” 

Nathan was booking it for the wine, happily welcoming the drink as it was handed to him by a few of the servants. The kegs were opened, wine pouring forth until every cup was full. 

She slipped a couple apples into her fabrics and stood up. 

“Naamah?” 

“I think I’m tired.” 

She really needed to get to her phone. 

Solomon moved to stand up as well, nodding as he pulled their goblets into his hand. “Then we should move to our room. I shall show you the way. I still have so much I wish to speak to you about.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll find the room.” 

“I insist.” Solomon handed her the cup and leaned in, his freed hand taking her by the waist. Those golden eyes seemed to demand her attention. “Allow me to make up for the sins committed today. Let us discuss medicine and mystic arts.” 

“I’m really tired.” 

“Then allow me to entertain you more directly,” he purred. 

And then she’d be no better than the maidens from his harem. Gudako shook her head, looking for help. 

“Nathan?” 

The prophet was already lounging between a couple of the servants, discussing away the art of seeing into the future. Even as his name was heard, he did not even glance her way. 

“He is busy.” Solomon leaned closer. “I will not force you. If it is too late for us, I can still return you home. I am not one to hold people from their true desires.” 

“I came to be your friend,” Gudako told him, setting the cup of wine on the table and pulling away from his hold. “Just your friend. I want to be here to help when you need help. I want to be here to listen to you when you are upset or need someone to talk to. I just…” 

She wanted what she’d become to her servants and friend, Hakuno. She’d wanted what she was to Mash and Da Vinci. 

She was being a fool, to quote some of her servants. 

This must have been what Mash and Da Vinci had been referring to. She had gotten so caught up in trying to find Romani and have another piece of Chaldea back, that she’d let herself lose sight of the world she had built. Chaldea hadn’t always been that fun. It hadn’t always been full of ornery servants and wild events happening every single month of every single year. It had once been so solemn, so boring. 

And she’d thrown it aside and gone on a useless hunt for Romani. 

Looking up at the king in front of her, she could see he had done the same with this Sheba. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit sad?” Gudako motioned at the tables. “You can get so caught up in grieving for someone that you lose sight of what’s really important. You have great people here. The servants didn’t even hesitate to join you. They like you. Nathan adores you. The guards…” Well, they were bloodthirsty. 

She shook her head before looking up at him. “I can’t imagine what this place was like before you lost yourself to Sheba, but it’s a shame you can’t move on. I bet she didn’t care about being entertained or entertaining you.” 

“You could-“

“You loved her.” 

There was no doubt that he had loved her. Gudako shook her head, pulling away from him some more. She needed to leave him. She needed to get out of here. He had someone. He was fine. She’d already ruined part of his happiness. She’d taken away the women to amuse him. 

It was time to go. 

She turned away, heading for the doors. She ignored the voice that called out after her, instead lifting the skirts and heading out towards the front doors. 

It took a bit, with the winding halls and the tricky directions. She crossed the threshold and the waters, into the city again. The night had fallen, the torches creating dancing shadows around her. She moved throughout the streets, taking a while to find her way. Funny how in just a few hours it felt like the entire city had twisted and changed. 

The rock was right there though. She fell to the earth and smiled as she saw it. Relief flooding her system. 

She lifted it up, finding her clothes beneath. Filthy a bit more than before, but it was a white uniform. She’d wash it at home, while the others yelled at her. 

It was time to set this memory to rest. 

Her friend was gone. 

Romani was gone. 

Hands delving into the pockets of the skirt, she frowned a little. 

She checked the other pocket. 

Nothing. 

Looking around, she moved back to the street and plucked a torch to help with light. The rock and the ground around it was without any footprints but her own. Her clothes were filthy, but there was nothing else. 

Some crumbs were in one pocket. A bit of lint was in the other. 

No phone. 

“Oh no…” 

She breathed the words, looking more carefully at the area around. There was no way that she had-

Oh, but her phone had been dead that morning from playing mobile games all night. She’d tossed it on her charger and decided to go researching again. She had known she was getting close and had figured she’d go back for it. 

OHHH! But she had left it entirely tucked out of sight and turned off. King Hassan had a tendency of breaking her phones if she left them out, thinking to learn how to use cellphones. 

No one knew she was here either. 

It was hard to breathe. She couldn’t think. 

Her phone was gone. She was in a singularity with no backup, no support, no communications…

The others had locked up the rayshift. They wouldn’t look for her, not at first. They’d think she was hidden away somewhere. They’d think she was playing games. God, she’d hidden away with servants for a couple months before. She’d ducked out of sight with Hakuno for three months to piss off Gil before. 

She’d been on an island for months before too. 

They may think that a new servant or something had been summoned and helped her go somewhere. 

“Shit.” 

No one would come. Not for a time. She would have to find a way to simply survive in this time and in this place until someone realized she was missing. She’d have to settle-

“Naamah?” 

Gudako paused, shoving her filthy clothes beneath the attire she’d been given and returning the rock to where it had been. She moved with the torch back to the road, finding Solomon with a couple guards in the streets. 

“There you are.” 

He moved quickly, pausing a moment as he looked at her. 

“You are upset.” 

“I just…” What could she say at a moment like this? 

She had to think. She needed to be smart about this. Maybe her caravan or something left without her? Maybe brother was dead and someone told her? No, that wouldn’t make sense. She’d just come from an alley. 

The man’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his arms awkwardly. She could feel the hair tumble into her face as he held her, her mind going blank as his warmth seemed to seep straight through the slight chill that had been in the air. 

“You have no need to explain,” he murmured. “I have performed a great sin. I mourned without thinking of others. You, who traveled so far from home, far from where you immersed yourself in the arts and in the power of healing; you came here to meet a wise king and instead found my hollowed shell. I brought memories back. I could hear them when you went to speak. The way you needed to correct yourself in speaking my name.” 

She tried to move a bit, but he kissed her forehead, making her shift on her feet. 

“Forgive me, Naamah. You must be special, for Nathan to see something in you. He spoke to my father to have me become king, despite my brothers. Above that, you came to me alone, without guardian or council.” 

His lips pressed against her forehead again. His body was holding her so tightly, so warmly. She could smell the scent of tea and oranges somehow. Like the snacks that the doctor had eaten so many times in his room before his shows would come onto the television. 

Gudako pressed closer, closing her eyes and listening to the small laugh from the man. 

Romani. 

“Let’s go home,” Romani’s voice murmured to her. “I’ll do my best from now on.” 

“Okay.” 

She felt her legs lifted, her body being carried towards the palace. She leaned against his chest, feeling him murmuring quietly to the guards. 

“If you would be so kind, I would like for the palace to be adorned once more. I think we’ve mourned for long enough.” 

“Your majesty?” 

“She had a good point,” the man she had known for so long murmured. “I did become distracted for too long. Sheba was a good woman, but our time together has ended. Perhaps it is time for someone new.” 

The guards were commanding others as she felt them going upstairs. She could hear a door open, her body being carried in. 

But she didn’t want to open her eyes and see someone who didn’t remember her. 

She had no choice, but…

Maybe for a few more minutes, she could imagine it was Romani with her. Maybe, for just a time, she could think that her friend had found her and helped her to safety. 

She could hear a chuckle as her robes were parted a bit. 

“Sneaking food, are we?” 

_”Really, Gudako?” Romani had groaned so many times, pulling her jacket open and catching sight of food. “I knew we weren’t out of oranges!”_

“Sorry,” she murmured, smiling a little. 

A pair of lips pressed against her own. “You are audacious,” Romani’s voice told her. “How funny, stealing the forbidden fruit. Was it not an apple?” 

She could hear him take a bite of one, humming a bit. 

“I will be better tomorrow. You shall see. I could not help but to chase after you when you left me. It felt like I had lost you before, although it may have just been the words you spoke to me that had me scared to lose you. No one sees through me, my dear. No one understands the demons and the magic. The closest is Nathan, the keeper of my demons. But I feel sometimes that he may have his own goals.” 

She rolled into him. 

“Don’t trust the demons,” Gudako pleaded. “Let them stay where they are.” 

“Rest, my beautiful woman. You still look so sad.” He was holding her tighter to his person, his embrace and its warmth seeping through the last of her willpower. “Really, I’m just a run-of-the-mill king, but I will do my best for you.” 


	5. Idol Lessons

The bed was so warm this morning.

That was the first thing that she really noticed upon waking up. The plush fabrics, the warm sunlight pouring in but not hitting her face, the sweet smell of fresh food nearby. It must have been her birthday or something. Or maybe Mash was just in a really great mood today. 

Hopefully, Lancelot wasn’t bleeding out in some corner. 

“Ah, you’re waking up,” Romani’s voice stated, the sound of a chair being moved could be heard from nearby as Gudako rolled over and covered her face a bit more. 

Such a good doctor. He probably wanted to watch his shows in peace somewhere and had run for her room again. She’d probably be finding Blackbeard or someone coming in to join him. Although, it was surprising not to hear some theme song going on in the background. There were no idols or hyped characters exclaiming anything either. 

A soft laugh could be heard from nearby. “Are you one of those types to sleep the day away then?” 

A hand was ghosting along her waist, beginning to slowly slide her from the depths of the warmth and comforts of her bed. The good doctor was going to get himself a good kick to the face at this rate. She needed rest. 

With how much she put up with the others, she really needed to rest. 

“My king.” 

The movement stopped, as did the beautiful fantasy of being in Chaldea. 

Jerusalem. 

Solomon. 

Gudako threw her eyes open, staring up at the thick fabrics and glinting world around her as the man at her side pulled away, glancing towards the door. 

“How are you today, Nathan? I was not asking too much with-“

“I am fine. Tired a bit, but you did nothing lasting.” Nathan was looking over at her as Gudako stared at the two men. Her eyes drifted down to her person before she rolled the other way, pulling the blankets over-

“The guards said there are two women fighting over a baby in the courtyard, demanding you right their plight,” Nathan informed the king. 

“You are turning into an assistant saying things such as that.” 

“It’s dreadful. Why do you abuse your good friend and prophet in this manner?” The man was already scowling, leaning against the door. “I thought I was a good elder. I go to church. I pray to god. I bestow his wisdom and love upon my people at your side. Yet somehow I’m always ending up chasing the skirts of you and your harem.” 

“Your efforts are not unnoticed,” the king told him simply, moving away and pausing at the man’s side. “…Your assistance with the other business is well appreciated as well. I know that it takes a toll upon you to help, but-“

“It is what my king wishes,” Nathan replied. 

The king nodded, glancing back over at her. “Enjoy the morning light, my sweet Naamah. Bask in it and try the food. When you find that you are prepared for the day, I will be in the throne room. It would seem there are matters that no one can wait upon.” 

Although he didn’t seem all that concerned about them. 

He took a moment to stop outside the door, beginning a discussion with the guards as Nathan shut the door. 

“I’m naked.” 

“You’re foolish.” 

Gudako raised a brow at the man. 

“You ran away from the palace,” Nathan complained moving to her side and crossing his arms. “You ignored everything that you’d been given last night to scoot out of here and make the king chase your skirts. You are lucky he felt such inclination! You are damned lucky you were not hurt by those who seek to ruin our kingdom!” 

“What do you mean?” 

Nathan shook his head. “You think it is so peaceful that you may simply stroll along the city streets? Despite what peace we have, we do not let women merely run loose amongst the darkness. You should remain inside, unless there are events set in place to create need for extra guards. God be praised, you should be taking a guard with you when you leave here!” 

“I was fine.” 

“You were lucky,” he countered, voice bolder than before, as though the extra volume would settle the matter. “You were damned lucky. The king had his demon search the city to find you.” 

“What… He used demons?” 

The prophet nodded. Wiping his face, the brunet glanced around before wagging a finger at her. “No more runs in the night. For the sake of our king and the sake of my poor sanity. Think of your acquaintance, Nathan, will you? You age me, Naamah.” He rubbed at his face. “Look upon me. Do you see these lines? Do you see this stress? The sands of time are taking me to our lord so quickly!” 

“I won’t go out at night.” 

The man hugged her, making the blankets drop a little. “Bless you, child! May the lord give you excellent babies.” 

Oh, yeah no. That wasn’t necessary at all. 

Gudako pulled the blankets up a little as the man pulled back, his attentions going to the tray nearby. “…The king must have not found much in the kitchens.” 

“What do you mean?” 

The prophet moved to his feet, a faint smirk on his lips that quickly was wiped away with an attempt at a frown. 

“Oats with fruits, an apple, and some juice is hardly suitable for a guest of the king’s chambers. I would have thought he’d have brought the finest of meats and the richest of honeys. The fresh loaf of bread is helpful, but truly, there should be more.” 

That…

That actually sounded like her normal breakfast in Chaldea. 

Pulling the blankets with her, she could see it was, indeed, just her normal breakfast. Right down to the extra cup of milk on the side just in case she wanted to add a little more to her oats. 

“The king decided this?” 

“Oh yes,” Nathan told her, those eyes gleaming. “He was rather intent upon treating you well this morning.” 

So he’d remembered what she had to eat in the mornings…

She’d eaten with him so many times, usually leaning in a little to gossip on how best to get around Mash to get up to trouble or merely tease Da Vinci. She could see his usual orange in the morning, peeled slowly at times if he was thinking about something. Other times, peeled quickly because they needed to leave before the others found out what they’d done the day before. 

He sometimes had helped get her meals around or get them to her if they knew that the others would be waiting. He’d always been so good at sneaking into the kitchens. 

“He got everything right,” Gudako told the prophet at her side. The smile she had on her lips was unavoidable, her mood buoyed by the simple fanfare before her. 

“Should I leave you and the food alone?” the man at her side teased. “You seem like you have a lot to talk about.” 

“Shut up, Nate.” She shoved her elbow into his side, gasping at the immediate rock of a body her arm made impact with. “JESUS!” 

“Sorry!” Nathan gasped a bit, holding her arm and shaking his head. “I should have warned you-“

“What the hell do you have on under those robes!” 

Her arm was aching, her elbow feeling like it had just been done in. But what the hell kind of advisor was wearing armor under such loose robes!? 

“It is merely precautionary… attire!” He was grasping for words, motioning her to sit and pulling away. He pushed her food closer to her and moved towards the door. “I should be seeing to my king! Yes. A man such as myself always has work to be done! Eat! Keep that foul mouth to a minimum, dear woman! I do not want to die after you decide to take flight again.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Nathan,” Gudako promised, taking a large bite out of the bread. The sourdough had never tasted so good before. Ah, but she was going to be thanking Solomon later. Maybe seeing what other memories and thoughts were coming to his mind. How much more was locked away within him? 

God, but if her arm would just stop hurting! 

“You are bruising,” the man lamented nearby. “Ah, I should have known not to lighten the mood with food. I should have embarrassed you into remaining in bed. Where God himself never cease to torment me with his insights.” 

“Thank you for pointing out the food,” Gudako told him with her mouth full. 

“Truly?” The man gave her a disappointed look. “You are in the palace of the king of all that is good and holy in this world and you eat like a beast.” 

“Ish good,” she said through her food. 

“So etiquette lessons,” he noted, turning around. “Lessons on our language, lessons on manners, lessons on being prim and proper. I do not know where you came from, but all I can imagine are beasts and scoundrels; an army of fighters with no need for manners and courtesies.” 

Technically, he was not that far off. 

She went to speak, but a hand was held up, the man hurrying towards the door. “I shall be outside the door until you are done. With the… fixed surroundings, I imagine you may become heavily distracted.” 

“Heavily distracted?” 

The door slammed shut before her, the empty room leaving little else to do other than gawk at the golds and silvers around her and eat. 

She ate. 

The room was at least a bit less gaudy in comparison to Uruk. She’d see the king’s mix of furs, the stream of colors he had seemed to enjoy tossing every which way. The walls didn’t have a bunch of silly scribbles on them either. 

Instead, there were the same stones as elsewhere, but rich fabrics displayed illuminated scenes and pictures. She could see a couple furs, but they were of the same color. Actual thought had been put in on what furs would be placed on the bed. 

What had the prophet meant about changes though? 

As her mind dwelled upon the idea of changes in the palace, she found her appetite quickly diminishing. Her attentions were to the door. 

A few minutes had her merely draining the contents of the juice and moving to the door. Her hands grabbed at a robe, wrapping it around herself. 

“Are you done already?” 

She stared passed Nathan. 

This. Was. A. Palace. 

Huge columns of crimson and gold lined the walls. Statuary of angels with great wings and solemn faces met her attentions. She could see more tapestries. There were vases and great plumes growing forth from them. Something trickled along the halls, a fountain of sorts, by the looks of it. 

“What’s this?” 

Nathan rolled his eyes at her. “Can you not dress?” 

“Huh?” 

“Look at you.” He motioned at her before shoving her back into Solomon’s chambers. “I curse the Ammonites sharing your lineage for they must be seen with a relative who would dare to leave with her body uncovered so greatly.” 

“I have myself covered!” 

“Your hair is loose and wild.” Nathan motioned her to sit, going to the closets and pulling out several fabrics from within. “Truly, my life is turmoil. I feel blessings for having you here for Solomon, but you should try to make my life easier as well.” 

“We should go spend time with him,” Gudako told the man. 

“You,” he told her. “Are going to learn how to be a proper woman in this palace first. As much as I would love to simply toss you once more upon him, you must be seen as the diplomat you represent. Already the risks are great with you in his chambers. The harem piece was quickly silenced at my honorable advice. You may thank me in good time.” 

“I thought you wanted that?” 

The man waved a hand. “What was wanted has been wiped away by something else I have seen,” he told her simply. “We are aiming to preserve your innocence now. Your image in this palace must be seen as pure and virtuous. You will be taught by tutors, overseen by the maids in this palace to ensure you are not alone with Solomon.” 

Which sounded like the exact opposite of what she wanted. 

“Nathan-“

“Nope.” He wrapped the first fabric around her, pinning it into place before he was wrapping another into place. “No complaints! Trust your acquaintance!” 

“You’re my friend.” 

He pat her head before a knock came at the door. 

“Ah, the guards caught the magician quickly.” 

The door was opened, the man ushered into the room before Nathan was giving directions. Lengthen something. Gudako couldn’t fully understand the words until she felt the stranger press a hand to her head. Mana flowed forth, her head throbbing a bit before she found hair tumbling over her shoulders. It fell to her waist before the man was quickly paid and ushered back out. Nathan called for a guard and murmured for maidens. 

“Nathan-“ Gudako hissed. 

“You must be seen as demure,” Nathan told her simply. “You are calm and peace. You are good nature and beauty.” He pat her hands gently and smiled. “No foul language. No rudeness or inclinations to attack. Once the maidens are done, you will go to pray and then we shall begin with lessons.” 

“Nathan!” 

But there were maids entering. She almost cringed as they came in, already not trusting. 

However, they merely bowed and set to work, being overseen by Nathan. She found them braiding her hair carefully, plaiting it out of her face as Nathan told her about her lessons. 

Language first, since her accent was distracting. 

Then they would practice manners with the maids around her. 

Every time she went to argue, she could feel one of the maids tug at her hair or pinch her side. 

“He’s being unreasonable,” she told them after the eighth time. 

“Our king is more fond of you than his other maidens that have crossed into the palace,” the maids murmured. “Please listen to his lordship.” 

His lordship seemed rather fond of being referred to as his lordship. His lordship standing before her and telling her how things were going to be was lucky he was wearing that damn armor or whatever he had under his robes. 

She gestured at him when he turned away, earning another pinch in the sides. 

“Ouch!” 

“Politeness, Princess Naamah.” 

Princess? 

Wasn’t she supposed to be some upper-class woman from Ammon? 

She could already see this going downhill fast. No wonder the man was trying to get her into lessons and things like that. They needed to change this story and they needed to change it fast. She was a virgin, but she could pretend to be a harem woman far more easily than she could manage fancy princess. She lacked…

Oh, but she lacked a lot of patience for that kind of lie. 

She wouldn’t stand for a single second more of this farce. Already it was going too far. She opened her mouth to speak when Nathan was clapping his hands. 

“Maids! Disperse. I will bring your ward to you once more shortly. I believe she is having a bit of the nerves at present.” 

They knew she was mad. 

She knew she was mad. 

Nathan shooed them from the room before Gudako stared at the long, red hair trailing off the side of the bed. 

Her head felt heavier and they’d tossed some kind of wreath around her hair. 

“Nathan-“

“Where you come from,” the man argued, pulling her hands into his own before she could yank her wreath off. “You are considered important, are you not?” 

“…I guess I am.” She was the master in Chaldea. The one who investigated singularities and looked into issues that others balked at the sight of. 

“You wish to be important to the king, do you not? To be able to speak to him and listen to him?” 

She nodded. 

There was nothing wrong with that statement either. Solomon was showing signs that he was actually remembering being Romani. If he remembered more… Well, no matter what, she needed to be in his protection until the others found her. Enkidu or Hakuno would argue and talk. They’d figure things out pretty quickly. 

“The king does not spend time with anyone who does not have importance. Not out of anger or disgust, but merely out of his importance himself. He is a king, Naamah. He is that which makes the world turn in this place.” 

Gudako could only shake her head. She couldn’t-

Nathan pressed his lips to her hands in a manner similar to Solomon, his gaze averted. “…I have already foreseen it. It will come to pass. You know that it must be done this way and that there is no other choice. As a princess for Ammon, you have the king’s ear. You are able to be in this palace and become loved by the people.” 

He paused, eyes dilating a moment before he continued. 

“No, it is different than that. I cannot say that it is for your own selfish reasons that I ask this of you. I understand your complaints, but no one has made the king stop mourning. We have spent an entire planting and harvest in this kingdom with the palace adorned in nothing more than bricks and mud. You, alone, have reached in there. You alone have sparked a resurgence of life.” 

It was dangerous to hear him say that. 

“You make him happy,” Nathan told her. “Take the lessons, for they are mere steps towards being able to be a diplomat in a proper sense. Have patience and welcome your own room tonight and a place at the king’s side tonight.” 

Honesty would have been better. 

_”Sometimes,” Enkidu’s voice echoed in her ear as she remembered Hakuno being swept away by Caster Gilgamesh, “sometimes there is no room for honesty in political matters. Hakuno should beware of Ishtar, but telling her would only make her worry and say no to what she really wants. She wants to see Uruk and experience life there. Why should her fear hold her back?”_

“I’ll try this,” Gudako relented, looking up at Nathan. “A few days. That’s it. If I find that, after a week, I can’t stand it, then we’re going back to the harem thing.” 

Manners began with the smacking of a walking stick to her shins. 

Language speaking and writing was with two elders at her sides, chattering on about her neatness and her speed. 

Nathan disappeared the moment she was given to her maids, the women escorting her to these torture sessions- lessons, she should say. She didn’t even get released until the evening, being escorted by the same two maids to her room and the door quickly shut and latched. 

At dawn, she found them yanking the door open and yanking her from the bedding. 

Her meal portions were small, eaten quickly so that she could continue. 

Another maiden was brought in, delivered by a very distracted Nathan before he vanished once more. The new maiden began to correct her posture, demanding she stop pushing her hair back or tucking it under her fabrics. 

“The king has an affinity for your hair color, for some unnatural reason,” the woman huffed. “Although it is pretty, it is a sign of a wild child. I shall have to keep you under harsh watch!” 

She wasn’t sure what day it was, but she found herself being led to and from the training areas and her room. The nights were not long enough. The days, however many there were, seemed to trickle by like the sands of the hourglass in the training rooms. 

Another elder took her by the hand and began to show her how to dance. 

Another maiden was testing her singing. 

“You need to smile more!” 

Oh, but she’d show the woman were smiling could be shoved. 

She stood up, finally just rolling her eyes and putting on what could only be the greatest idol smile she could muster. 

“Okay!” She giggled a bit, hitching up her skirts and rattling out a few lines that would have made the infamous Magi Mari applaud her. Her little dance and few lines of song were funny. She was funny, after all the nonsense and the crap she’d been taking. 

The elder who danced with three feet, one a bit stiffer than the others, she sang. 

The lady who smacked her with a stick and demanded peace and cuteness from her, she continued on. 

“What more could a lady desire than the first people in the universe telling her how the world worked?” 

The wink and hip sashay were on point. 

“Why you-“

A clapping came from behind her. 

Her hair tumbling from the clip that it had been done up with, Gudako could see the king himself coming to her side, applauding her actions as he moved in closer. 

“I had wondered what had kept you away for so long,” the king told her. “And here I find you teasing the staff. I don’t believe I have seen a woman so eagerly and charmingly tease her keepers in the manner you just have.” 

She felt her face burning as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Thank you,” he murmured to the others. “I will take over from here.” 

“Your majesty-“

“It is fine,” he soothed to the crone of a woman. “Allow me a moment with the guest you all covet so dearly.” 

He was so calm about it all. A Romani effect at its finest, encouraging the others to back down and leave. 

The doors closed behind them. 

“Solomon!” 

“You have had your hair changed,” he curled a lock around his finger. “I must say, I was fond of it before, but I cannot help but enjoy the way it is now.” 

He was pulling her in a little more, leaning his head in. 

“It is dull, waiting for my guest who takes these lessons. Nathan kept steering me to this and that, telling me that I needed to be proper and all that. He thinks I’m so important for some reason.” 

“You are important.” 

The man closed his eyes, swaying her body gently with his own. His fingers laced with her own, leading her as she held her skirts and onto him. 

For a time, her merely leaned his head against her, swaying them in the room. She could feel time and its quick passing stop. Her chest was beating a bit faster as she smelled the familiar scent of her friend clinging to the man holding her. 

“Did you like the meals?” He murmured. “I knew that you were fond of apples, but I had a little concern when I heard nothing from you in regards to the various foods.” 

“You haven’t chosen a single food I dislike,” Gudako told him. 

“Ah, good. I did have a bit of help.” 

The silence ensued. 

She was feeling a bit light-headed as they simply moved in a slow, intimate waltz. Her chest and face were warm. Her hands holding onto the king were beginning to sweat a little. 

They were so close to one another. 

“Naamah,” the king murmured. “I would like permission to see that teasing once more.” 

“Hmm?” 

“The winking and the cheery movements. I don’t believe I have seen anyone do so before.” He pulled back, his face sporting a dusting of pink as he grinned sheepishly. “I don’t know what it was, but I found it to be endearing. If you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Ah- Solomon enjoys a cutesy singer and dancer?” She giggled a bit, flashing him a broad smile and wink. 

“Once more,” he told her, the blush darkening on his cheeks. 

“Oh, but look! You’re being so cute!” Gudako cooed, leaning up on her tiptoes, “Did I do something you liked? I could sing for you if you’d like! Only for you though! I don’t want to share my special songs with everyone!” 

Another wink, she swished her skirts as she pulled away from him and tip toed a few steps back. She posed for him too. 

And then he moved so fast she could barely react. Her head was in his hands and her lips were pressed against his own. She could feel the deep, demanding lips moving against her. She could feel her legs tremble a moment before they simply gave up. 

She fell, but he went with her, laying over her body and tilting his head to get better access. 

The room was too hot. The floor was too cold. She couldn’t breathe around the feeling of him against her. She couldn’t think through the feeling of those hands holding her so carefully. 

“Naamah,” he breathed. “Ah, my sweet and teasing Naamah.” 

“S-s-s-solomon,” she tried to get out. Her voice sounded so weak, so faint. She could feel her heart going into overtime, her mind going to what was coming next. 

They had to stop. They needed to remain as friends. They’d start a singularity or something. There was no way she could get away with all of this without creating some kind of time issue. They had to pull back and go back to how things were! 

But his hand was on her stomach and she could hear the desperate sound that escaped her lips. She could see the blush still adorning the king’s face. 

“You are truly a beauty,” he breathed. “Absolutely astounding.” 

She leaned up to kiss him back when a shadow loomed over them. 

A hand grabbed a handful of the king’s hair and yanked him back. The brunet’s eyes flashing gold. Before they could get any further, the cavalry had come. Nathan glared at them both. 

“No.” 

Solomon looked over at his friend, hesitating a bit before he laughed a little. The sound was almost sad in a way. 

“Forgive me, my acquaintance. I could not help myself. Naamah was beautiful and my sins got the better of me.” 

Gudako frowned as Nathan closed his eyes a moment, the gold color she had thought she’d seen was brown. 

The lights and the adrenaline were getting to her. 

Nathan shook his head, sighing. “I keep telling you both. This is how you die. Does no one listen to me? If you wish to court, my king, you must do it formally.” 

“You have hoarded her away in lessons,” Solomon complained. 

“You will have her around soon,” Nathan promised. “You have your own research to keep you busy. We are supposed to be continuing.” 

“Ah, yes. We should.” Solomon nodded. His eyes turned to her. “You are radiant, my Naamah. My pleasant firelight, the spark of my eyes.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “Be kind to my people. They mean well. When you are done, you can save the alluring songs and smiles for my eyes alone.” 

She was never teasing idol shit again. 

“Until you are free, my precious songbird,” he bid her, kissing her lips once more before he was heading to the doors. 

Gudako stared after him, watching the others return and Nathan shake his head. 

“He was lucky my sight warned me of this. You both would have been marrying within hours of being caught in such a manner. The elders would have insisted.” 

“What are you talking about?” Gudako asked. 

Nathan shook his head. “You are falling so quickly, young maiden. The two of you burn brighter and with more force than any fire in this world.” 

Heaven help her from whatever heat was still in her system; her mind still in a daze from the dark looks and feel of the king’s person against her own. 

“Fuck,” she breathed. 

“Behave,” the man near her warned, walking out of the room as the maids came to help her up. 


	6. Ground Rules

Ground rules.

She needed to make some ground rules about how they would interact with one another. 

It was all she could think about when the tutors returned to the room and Solomon was long gone. It was all she could think about when she was escorted to her chambers and given another small meal to eat alone. 

It was the only thing on her mind when she was lying in that overly comfortable bed, staring up at the stars showing outside her window. 

For the sake of her sanity and her wellbeing- and her innocence! As silly as having something like that was- she was going to set down some ground rules for that king.

There was no need for… that kind of thing. At least, not since she was trying to be here to be the king’s friend. Friendship was the goal. Having her companion and doctor back was a great overall challenge and this man was him.

She was sure of it more than she was sure about anything else in this universe.

Nathan hadn’t been helpful, since he’d merely wandered out, seeing something with those dilating eyes of his. She had half a mind to get him some damn sunglasses or something, since his eyes seemed to be doing that dilating thing a lot lately. 

Or maybe find him a damn girlfriend.

Shit though.

She rolled over, staring at the adornments in the room.

She’d walked into a plain, boring little building in the middle of the city. She’d looked around at it all and thought, ‘wow, how boring’ and now she was not able to look an inch without another gold adornment or richly colored fabric. 

In fact, her room, as it had been dubbed by the workers within the palace, was now home to at least enough clothing and finery to probably fetch her a damn noble title within the Mages Association. 

Not that she was thinking about stealing.

Not that she was thinking about what kind of cash cow she was snoozing in.

…It was Francis Drake and the others’ fault. 

Truly, being around all those damn kings and pirates, royals and peasants alike, had ruined her mind from thinking about simply ‘oh how pretty’ and instead got her thinking ‘okay, so we’re talking enough money to probably stock the kitchens with the finest ingredients for at least a good solid year.’ 

“I’m taking you with me when I leave,” Gudako told the golden crane statue perched near her bed. The intrinsic designs, the minute details, the gemstone eyes and claws; oh yeah. It was probably worth enough for her and Francis to go have quite a bit of fun in Oceanos.

The king kissed her. She earned a gold bird.

No, she’d earned it the moment she’d gone into idol mode and entertained him. Just… what if that was why he liked idols? What if his wallet being purged like it was possessed by demons at the mere sight of Magi Mari her fault? 

No, that wouldn’t make sense. 

She shook her head as she poked at her golden bird statue. 

If Solomon in this time and place had been related directly to her Solomon/Romani, then he would have probably said something about this time. He’d have probably told her that she’d kissed him and then she would have been giving herself a thorough examination of what the hell was he talking about. 

If he’d told her that she had shown up in his time, sporting a fake name and throwing him cute smiles and singing for him- ah, but she would have probably punched him. 

Just to be safe though, she’d set those nice ground rules. 

1) No. Kissing. 

Ever. 

She couldn’t handle whatever the hell was wrong with her body when he wrapped an arm around her waist and simply massacred her senses. Whatever the hell kind of magic he was capable of, he made her whole damn body resonate like some damn tuning fork when he kissed her. 

Her lips and his lips? Yeah, that was a match made in the depths of hell. 

Ereshkigal herself would probably pronounce her dead if she kissed that man too many times. 

No kissing. 

No kissing her hand and making her stomach do the damn Olympics. 

No kissing her face, especially her lips. 

None of that. 

Forbidden. Verboten. Absolutely not. 

This was a matter of ethics. This was a matter of safety. 

Yes! 

“Royals always have their loved ones attacked,” Gudako told the statue. “It’s like in superhero movies where the hero makes the dumbass choice of falling for some random human and they always get kidnapped or wounded. We’re not going to do that. This is Jerusalem. You and me, birdo,” she motioned between herself and the statue, “we’re gonna get our friend, blow this pop stand, and we’re gonna sell you for candy money and ribs.” 

…She was talking to a statue. 

Oh boy, that kiss had her mind all in a funk. 

Gudako turned the bird away and moved to lay back down properly in bed. 

Her mind flickered to the set of golden eyes she’d seen before. That mass of fluffy white hair that her hands had touched when he had pressed his lips to hers. Without thinking, her fingers traced over her lips a bit. 

It had been instantaneous, like the snap of fingers that he’d just leaped to her person and swallowed away all of her thoughts. Her body still burned from his touch. Her mind still revolved around that look that had been so heavily fueled by that internal fire. 

“Birdo,” Gudako breathed, glancing towards the butt end of her golden bird. “I’m really fucked if I kiss that man again.” 

No kissing. 

She chanted it like a mantra in her mind when the morning light poured into her room and the maids were storming her poor chambers again. She breathed it quietly when they were scrubbing her down like she was sick as a dog in the bathing chambers. 

It echoed in her mind as she went through practicing eating and sitting and dancing and everything else that these damned people thought she needed to do in order to be around their king. 

When she returned to her chambers, the words were impressed upon her very mind. 

Wholesomeness. 

Simple friendship. 

That was all she needed with this man. It was all she really wanted, she told herself. Just a good old-fashioned companionship. 

She wasn’t a romantic. 

No cheesy romances. No chocolates in bed and honeyed fruits. 

Hell no. 

That was some falling for Gilgamesh kind of crap. Hakuno had fallen for that crap. Probably because she’d spent a bit too much time with Bathory and Nero, but it was whatever. 

Gudako? 

Pure, unrivaled determination and discipline. 

She pillaged enemy ships, took down demon pillars, and stormed beaches filled with crabs and boars. Yep, she was one hell of a master. Like one of those mob bosses that smoked cigars and sat in their dark rooms under that singular light, letting the smoke and the power stance strike fear into the hearts of those that looked upon her. 

The maids came again. 

She went through the ol’ song and dance again. 

Up at dawn, bathed and brushed. To the tutors, don’t make a fuss. Quick lunch, don’t eat a bunch. Then a quick few lessons more before dinner and bed. 

Another day. 

And another day. 

It was all blending into a time, wasn’t it? She found herself getting up as the doors were open, sometimes pulling it open to let the two maids into the room. She found herself reciting words before the tutors or reading through the instructions as the tutors were preparing her for the material. 

Her hand was already offered the moment she saw her dancing tutor. 

Her voice was ringing throughout the room the moment that her teacher motioned for her to begin. 

She let her head merely hit the pillow after she had her dinner, letting rest take her without qualms. 

“My lady?” 

Gudako rolled over, snuggling her cushion close to herself as she heard someone trying to talk to her. 

“My lady! We must hurry. If you will be so kind as to awaken.” 

She could feel hands shifting her in bed, trying to get her to move. She really, really didn’t want to leave her room this morning. She was going to lay here until dawn and then go to bathe. 

“My lady!” 

“Is she awake?” 

Gudako could hear Nathan’s voice speaking up from near the doorway. 

“Forgive me, sir. She is tired. She was singing twice as long and dancing far more than usual yesterday in preparation for today.” 

In preparation? 

Gudako opened her eyes, staring over at the woman in confusion and fatigue. What was she on about with preparation? 

Was today the day she and birdo left? 

“Our king will expect her at his side tonight,” Nathan told the maids. “Please be sure to have her ready.” 

The maids were saying something or other, but Gudako sat up a little more and the whole world seemed to rush at her at once. The maids more or less plucked her from the comforts of her sheets, chattering away like damn birds as they fluttered around her person. They chirped and bounced at her sides as they moved through the halls, going on and on about whatever was going on. 

She was tired. 

It was probably a new tutor. 

Hurrah, hurrah. 

Just keep her away from the fucking drawing languages. She wasn’t drawing any of the pharaoh languages. No, sir. That wasn’t happening. 

Hebrew was already a royal pain in her ass. 

“My lady!” 

She merely walked into the bathtub, letting them squawk about heat and about her being careful. The waters were a bit warm, but she eased straight into the warmth, letting the women stop her hair from getting wet as she soaked. They rested a towel beneath her neck, beginning with oils and other things for the length of red hair. 

Her eyes closed as she soaked up sunlight from the window. 

Sweet, sweet sunlight. 

“We must prepare your dress,” the maids informed her, pulling her from the cool waters after a time. 

She shivered for a time as the lotions were applied and her two maids argued like vultures over her almost lifeless person. 

The dress with gems, one declared. 

The dress with the many folds, declared the other. 

Gems. 

Folds. 

“Why don’t we go for the folds and toss gems over it,” she told them both. 

They stared at her in excitement at the very thought. 

And, naturally, the fabrics and accessories took twenty billion years to put on her person. 

They moved through the halls easily enough, ending up in the throne room after a time. The maids motioned her up to a chair seated near the throne, settling her skirts and headdress into place before they bowed themselves out. 

She waited, watching Solomon enter and pause at the sight of her. 

His face grew a faint touch of a blush. His eyes widened before she saw the smile form on his lips. 

Reality sunk in as he grew closer to her, walking up to her seat and taking one of her hands into his own and pulling it up to his lips. 

“You look… breathtaking,” he emphasized, taking that moment to size her up before his lips pressed to her hand. “Naamah, what a treasure you’ve become, between your brilliance and your presence. I am so glad that my staff has allowed me to be graced with your presence again. You were a part of me that I could not fathom being parted from.” 

Oh no, but his lips pressed against her hand again. 

No kissing! 

No kissing! 

She pulled her hand away, finding herself holding her hand to her chest. Her mind was really tied up for words at the moment. 

“You are beautiful, Solomon.” 

No, that wasn’t what she had wanted to say at all. 

That blush and sheepishness grew on him though, that Romani-like attitude growing a little more as he laughed nervously. “I suppose so. I have been attempting to keep busy with the people, but my mind has been on our time together, to be honest. Perhaps it is my childish whims that have possessed me to see where our time together can take us.” 

Where their time together would take them? 

The guards welcomed the first of the people into the room. Solomon himself moved to his seat, a veil of solemnity falling over his expression as he gazed forth to the first of the people. 

He spoke with conviction. 

He judged with an impartiality that she could not even begin to fathom possessing. 

When the people looked to her, he took a moment to introduce her. 

“This is the princess Naamah, the Ammonite whom has come to grace our court and remain at my side. She has traveled a great distance to be here and illuminates the throne room, don’t you think?” 

The boyish smile, the wink he threw her way from time to time. 

Oh, but the kiss had merely been a cherry on top compared to that boyish charm of his. 

She held her hand to herself for a while before she noticed that she had not been calming and setting her hands down. When she moved her hands to her lap, she found her thumb running over her the back of her hand, where the king had pressed his lips. 

Damn if she wasn’t a fool though. 

Cute little gestures. 

Distracted mindset. 

She squared her shoulders as the next group came in and bowed a bit at the king’s introduction of her now. Perhaps if she didn’t look at him and treated his intro for her as nothing more than a small compliment, she could calm her racing heart. 

He sensed her thrown down gauntlet. Or something within him simply said, ‘time to mess with Gudako.’ 

At the greeting of the last of the people, the women of the city looked to her in wonder, hoping for an introduction. 

She bowed to them, waiting for the king to give his little introduction and carry on with the conversation. It was what he had done with her time and time again. 

Instead, she could hear him climb to his feet. 

She could hear his footsteps across the stone floors, extending a hand to her bowed head. 

Her eyes drifted to the hand before her face, warm and inviting for her own touch. When she slipped her hand into his, she felt those fingers wrap around it, pulling her to her feet as an arm slid around her waist. 

She was displayed before him, her left hand in his as his right arm held her waist to keep her against him. 

“This, my dearest ladies, is Naamah. She is from the kingdom of Ammon, the princess of her kingdom, although there are a few others who hold such titles as well. She has come to Jerusalem to see our people and our fair city and instead has provided a vitality and a warmth that I cannot stress enough. She speaks of arts and sings like the angels above. I bid you listen, at another time, when she decides to grace us with her celestial voice. Nothing of heaven or hell could compare to the sweet pleasure that is her voice.” 

There was a heat overwhelming her, her gaze averting from the surprised looks of the women. 

“It is my hope that I shall be able to repay and adore her voice and her vitality as she fills my home with her heart.” He turned her, tilting her face towards his own as that boyish smile filled her view. “No greater pleasure has come to me, not through god nor the books that god has given me, that has compared to her sweet heart. And it is with great adoration that I am blessed with her songs when I am working within my private chambers.” 

His lips pressed to her hand again before he let her sit. 

Her mind was still revolving around that smile as the conversations continued. 

It was that smile that had her hand going to his again so that they could depart for a meal together. It was that smile that was making her sit next to him, despite the length of the great table and the decorum that the tutors had instilled in her. 

Her hand was back in his again, being stroked and held as the king ate with his free hand. 

There was barely a single morsel of food that could be eaten when she was listening to him talk about his studies and about the universe. There was barely anything else she could focus on when he was describing medicines and herbs. She rattled off a plant she had gathered for Nightingale here and there in singularities, earning wide eyes and excited responses from the king as he went on about the other properties of those plants. 

Always holding her hand. 

Always showing that unerring enthusiasm. 

The man was filling her mind with those words from before, she couldn’t help the strange erratic breaths she took as he simply distracted her. 

Her hand went further into enemy territory as the dishes were pulled away and their meal ended. She felt him hold that hand to his cheek and sigh in a manner that seemed to express a depth of bliss that had her mind spinning in wild circles. 

“Naamah,” he cooed. “I normally do not have such fun when I am in the throne room. Yet today I found myself with renewed life. My whole palace seems to have grown so much more alive and wild since you came into my home. I love each dawn just a bit more. I rest my head down upon my pillows knowing that I get to hear your voice the next day.” 

Those golden eyes were peering straight into the decrepit depths of her soul, wiping away her senses with that adoration and joy. 

“I sent a messenger to Ammon a few days back,” he informed her, that light in his eyes only seeming to grow. “They returned to me yesterday. I have the blessings of your people and your king. As of this day, I have the great hope of seeing to you remaining at my side, Naamah. You will not need to return to Ammon. You may stay here. You may eat and my time and fill my life with so much of this…” he laughed a little as a faint blush took over his features. 

“I’m going to stay here?” 

“Ammon does not typically allow their people to remain outside their kingdom long,” he informed her. “I know that my tutors and the guards have hidden you away within the depths of the palace for a while to get around that rule, but I am a fair king. I must do right by my people. My intentions needed to be clear.” 

She nodded, understanding nothing. 

“We shall be friends, to use your terms,” he told her. 

“Absolutely!” 

Perfect! 

God bless the damn kingdom of Ammon. Damn good king. 

They could get started with trying to get him to remember more things. They could start with ensuring that he had little reminders of stuff. She could talk about vague references to singularities and to servants, maybe talk about Da Vinci and Mash without directly saying their names or anything. 

His memories could come back through clairvoyance. 

“You are fine with this?” he clarified. “I know that I am… well, I’m being a bit forward, but I am a practical man.” 

“No, you’re fine.” Gudako waved her free hand at him a little in dismissal. “I told you before, I’m here to be your friend. Whatever kind of support or help you need, that is why I’m here. You can rely on me.” 

She’d do whatever she needed to do. 

He pulled her to her feet, guiding her to his person with her held hand. As she stumbled a bit into him, he held her waist and kept her close to him. 

She wasn’t…

Her eyes went to his, finding his forehead pressing to hers as he moved them slowly into a close dance together. 

A soft song escaped his lips, the lyrics making her shiver a little. It was not friendship he was singing about to her. It wasn’t wholesome, silly taunts or teasing. Oh no, those soft damned lips of his were singing softly to her of affection and adoration. He sang of them coming together. 

Oh but did her face burn at the words, her mind already imagining doing just that. 

His voice was so proud and emotion-filled. 

She could feel her hand tightening in his, her waist being pulled closer a little more as he moved them to the tempo of his song. 

And then, when he reached his end, she felt his lips near her ear. His voice was a soft murmur. 

“I am afraid I must return to my research, but I wanted to see that you agreed with my intentions. I wanted to let you know the song that came to my soul upon hearing your sweet voice from my window. As sweet as your voice sang, my heart sang with you, my sweet firelight. I will look forward to holding you again in my arms while my soul holds you tight in my heart.” 

He was pulling away and heading for the door before she could gather her sanity back. 

Once more, upon his leave, she found herself stunned and silent, staring after him. 

Grounds rules…

God damned ground rules…

No honeyed words. 

She couldn’t handle that man saying sweet things to her. She could definitely not handle that man singing so much as a damned commercial jingle. 

The maids had to help her back to her room. 

Her distracted mind was leading her in the wrong direction. 


	7. Sheba

No Kisses.

No honeyed words. 

No Kisses. 

No honeyed words. 

She echoed the words in her head like a mantra as the maids came in to prepare her for the day. Another day sitting in the throne room, they had told her. There would be no more lessons, no more need for the tutors since the group had informed Solomon that she was a proper young lady. 

Proper younger lady. They needed to work on their king’s so called ‘proper’ behavior. 

Friendship didn’t begin with those pretty words and holding her hand captive like it was Enkidu and he was Gilgamesh. It didn’t begin with purring so many pretty words her way, letting them sink in until she was a mere mess of a human being. 

They had two ground rules now. 

Eventually, she’d get him to herself or, at least, alone enough that she could just look him dead in the eye and inform him how this friendship was going to be founded. 

Platonic was the key word he was missing. 

There had to be some manner of explaining this. 

How the hell did people in this day and age express close, brotherly like bonds? Between sexes, not just brothers. God, there had to be some way she could just look him dead in the face and go ‘we are this. Not lovers. Not fuck buddies. This.’ 

Ooooh, but the mere word fuck was making her stomach do that odd fluttering effect again. 

Yeah, she really needed to put her foot down today. 

“If he wasn’t so damned handsome,” Gudako growled. 

“Ah, are you speaking of me so early?” She jumped, glancing towards the man as he stepped into the room. Nathan grinned proudly. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell Solomon. You’ll break his poor-“

“I was talking about Solomon, not you.” 

The pout was immediate, his hands going to her sleeve. “Don’t be like that! You can have two handsome men in your life!” 

…Hakuno got fucking Siduri, the super helpful secretary, and she got a mixture of Romani and freaking Lancelot. Nathan, who wanted nothing more than to be a royal pain in the ass and tease every step of the way. 

“God is so mean to me,” Gudako complained to herself. 

She let herself lead the way now, heading around the corners and along the halls with the man still holding her sleeve. It took a solid handful of turns and a staircase for Nathan to get back into his more serious behavior, moving to wrap her arm around his own. 

“Fine.” He shook his head. “This way, Naamah. Let’s get you to the throne room before Solomon decides I’ve been talking your ear off.” 

She paused at the hard feel of the man’s arm. “…More armor?” 

“One can never be too careful,” Nathan replied simply. 

There was careful and then there was this. At this rate, the man was probably going to be carrying his weight in armor. How he could continue to hide the metal or whatever it was that he had on, she had no idea. 

It wasn’t like it was Kevlar or anything. This had to be a mineral or metal of some sort. 

“Should I think about wearing armor?” 

“Oh, no. I just do because I must go out to the people at times,” Nathan informed her. “The guards will protect you in here. Only one demon may enter the palace and that is me, I’m afraid.” He smiled at her, earning a nod. 

He was right. 

He was a demon for sure, but at least he wasn’t a demon in the truest sense. 

“…You didn’t have to agree.” 

“Solomon!” Gudako released the man’s hand as the white-haired man approached his throne room doors. At his name, he turned, that calm little smile coming to his face as he saw her coming towards him. 

“Naamah, you are as radiant as-“

“Solomon, you said you were going to do research last night.” She interrupted him before he could get those pretty words out. “How did the work go? Do you want help?” 

She’d burned a few crop fields and sentenced a couple flocks of animals to the slaughter with her previous experience in helping kings, but she had better luck here… kind of. 

“Y-You are interested in my work?” Solomon glanced passed her, towards Nathan. 

“Yes, I am.” 

And now was the time to prove her smarts. 

“I was actually thinking about the application of those medicinal herbs we were talking about in the battle fields and in case of natural disasters.” 

The king blinked at her. 

Nathan, who had come to her side as she was speaking, was staring at her. 

Yes, she thought. Distraction and other subject beginning success! The king could get off his pretty words and flattery and get onto the topic of chatting about real things. 

“There were a few fires due to drought,” Solomon began, humming a bit as he relented. “The burns were not something I had necessarily considered.” 

“Do you have aloe plants?” 

Basic burn care 101: treat burns with aloe plant. 

“Aloe… ah, you must be referring to that plant that some of the medicinal advisors have been discussing.” Solomon nodded. “We have been gifted it from the southern regions and expanding a few fields to grow the plant, although I am not sure what kind of other effects that it may have.” 

“It works on burns from the sunlight and from fires,” Gudako told him proudly. “No other effects. We should get some of those plants to the fire effected areas for treating those who may have gotten too close. Have we considered building water ways to those regions?” 

Time with kings 101: Where there was no water, get some there. 

“Maybe it is best not to tell the king what to do,” Nathan offered quietly. 

“No.” Solomon shook his head, that smile of his growing a bit further. “Nathan, let her be. I appreciate the wisdom that she has come to give. Would you care to inform my guards to do so, Naamah?” 

“Absolutely.” 

She was god-tier friend. 

The best. 

The greatest. 

The king pulled her hand to his arm, guiding her into the throne room and allowing her to resume sitting in her seat. Today though, it began with Solomon telling the guards to listen to her. 

And she told them they needed to commission building of a water way to the fire-stricken areas and a shipment of the aloe plants to burn victims from the fires. With her words said and done, the others were moving forth, bowing as they left. 

People came and Gudako listened more actively. 

A mother who could not care for her child and would like to force her late husband’s family to house her? 

Well, if that was the case, then why did she seem to have gold on her person, tucked away in the back of her robes? 

She’d been coming daily to steal, they found out from a guard later, after Gudako had motioned to the gold statue creating a lump in the back of her robes. 

The price of those gold statues was being harassed by Solomon, Gudako thought to herself. She had her eye on a couple of small statues of worth herself. 

Continuing on, there was a man whose fields had burned wanted payment. 

“Do you buy food from the markets?” 

“No, I eat my own crops.” 

“But your crops are burned, what will you eat?” 

The man frowned, “I… saved a few plants.” 

Solomon demanded for the guards to check his supplies, with him immediately. 

Another liar, caught in the act. 

Super sleuth Gudako. Oh, champion truth finder! 

She was enjoying this. No wonder the kings and everyone that had been in courts and throne rooms were proud of themselves. This kind of thing was great. 

A family had their home ransacked? 

They would be housed with the church for a while, until their home could be rebuilt. So long as they prayed and showed good favor, they could remain with the priests and be given proper meals. 

A young boy had a family member die? 

Solomon looked down to the boy and asked him to recite something from his memory. It turned out, the boy had a deep passion for being a bard. The witty poetry he recited had both her and Solomon grinning before the king called for the boy to be taught the ways of a bard by his royal bard. 

Nathan whisked the exuberant boy from the throne room. 

“So cute,” Gudako cooed, watching him leave. 

It was like when Nursery was allowed to recite tales with Hans and Shakespeare. 

“Naamah,” Solomon grinned, motioning her to look in his direction. “Would you care to leave the throne room open a bit longer? Just in case there are others who wish to seek our council?” 

Hell yeah, she did. 

“Maybe just an hour or two,” Gudako replied. 

They moved her chair closer to his, allowing for a game to be placed between them as they awaited anyone who may have needed assistance. Their conversation went to the people, with her talking about the happiness the boy had shown and the relief that had been apparent on the family in need. 

“Did you see their daughter?” Gudako cooed, “she couldn’t have been more than maybe seven years. She was so cute.” 

The small smile on the king’s face never diminished, never changed. In fact, those golden eyes were often looking to her, watching her as she directed the conversation. She won the second and third round of their games. He calmly joked of winning the following round and outmaneuvered her in the next couple games. 

“Naamah,” Solomon motioned for the game to be removed as the formal entrance to the throne room was finally being closed. “I do believe you have surprised me yet again with your enthusiasm for this kingdom.” 

“I just enjoy spending time with you,” she told him honestly. “We’re friends, after all.” 

This had been the first time in a long time when she had felt like she was at rights with the world. There was no hole in her heart. There was no unspoken pain or wordless emotion running rampant through her. The world had been alive and wonderful. The looks she had been given by her friend had her feeling as though her head was stuck in the clouds. 

She was walking on air, parting the seas of sorrow. 

The king’s face was warming at the friendship comment, that smile fighting not to become even more broad. “…Friends… Woman, you are enchanting.” 

She was. This was true. 

Her happy shrug and grin earned a chuckle from the king before he was offering her his arm. 

“Allow me to take you to the great hall for dinner, my fire-hearted princess.” 

“You can just call me Naamah.” She told him. The heartfelt descriptions of her were a bit… romantic. 

He pulled her close to his side though, agreeing without argument. He whisked her from the room, leading her and speaking in that gentle tone of his about how glad he was to have her in the throne room. He described how it normally could be, with people trying to gain favors and take advantage of the kindness shown. He spoke of bringing women to the court a few times, finding them to become bored or ornery. 

“Only you and Sheba have ever shown interest,” he confessed. 

There was that name again. 

“What was Sheba like?” Gudako asked, holding his arm. 

“Sheba… ah, she’s a brilliant woman. Much like yourself. She knew a great many things and she had a way of simply getting her demands. She ruled strictly and she took her personal time from her royal duties with the same drive. I easily found myself welcoming her into the palace without realizing it. She stepped foot in here and demanded land. Instead, she took my time and a piece of me.” 

That didn’t feel right. 

There was something wrong with hearing that from him. Solomon deserved happiness, sure, but…

A hand tilted her face up towards his own. “Ah, Naamah, do not let clouds of doubt fill your heart. I could see sadness on your face when you came to that first dinner with me. You spoke of pain and loss with such passion, as you speak of everything with such emotion. You have lost someone dear to you as well?” 

She hesitated. 

There was no way she could talk about Romani to past Romani, could she? Wasn’t there some paradoxical, time traveling warning sign posted somewhere that said, don’t see your past self, don’t shit on history, don’t tell people about their futures? 

If not, could she get some saint quartz lottery numbers? 

“If it is too unbearable, then you have no need to speak of him,” Solomon told her, his whole presence seeming to deflate. “I can understand and not blame you for feeling private with your feelings. I merely sought for us to be able to speak freely of the feelings themselves.” 

“There was someone… he was a friend,” Gudako confessed, pulling her hand from his arm and stopping in the hall. Her hand went to her long braid, toying with it a bit to clear her thoughts a little more. “He… he was the greatest person in the universe, but he had a choice to make in the end. Save humanity- my kingdom, I mean.” Shit. “or he could live for a while longer and run.” 

“He chose your kingdom.” 

Gudako nodded. 

“What was your knight’s name?” 

“…Romani.” 

The king hummed, “he was one of the wanderers… That is fascinating. I was not aware that Ammon was welcoming nomads into the court and army. That’s a dangerous and fascinating option.” 

After a moment, Solomon shook his head, noting that she really hadn’t moved to do anything. His arms wrapped around her. His forehead pressing to hers as he held her in his arms and leaned in. 

“You are such a vibrant and amazing woman, Naamah. Me with Sheba, you with your Romani…” He paused a moment, moving a step back and taking her by the hand. “Come with me.” 

“What?” 

They were moving though, her hair trailing out behind her as they hurried through the halls. Downwards further and further, around corners and passed the point where the guards felt the need to follow. She could hear her slippers against the stone floors now, slipping a bit here and there. The hand holding hers was so firm, so confident. 

The man pushed a door open and pulled her into a room, a room that showed stained glass and great gothic elements. 

“I use this room for my research,” he told her. “Mainly to store my books, since I’ve amassed a few too many.” 

She could see that. 

Wooden benches were facing the glass, stacked with pages and scrolls and other fine texts. She could see ink bottles littering the floor, circles near the front of the place where magecraft of sorts had been done. 

“You use this room to try to get in contact with demons?” 

“Sometimes,” he confessed, but he shook his head again. “That is not what I wanted to show you though. Demons, fickle and lovely as they are, are not worthy of this conversation at present. Let me show you.” 

He lead her down the aisleway, up to where the wall below the stained glass was. 

There, upon the rocks, was the name Sheba. 

“I can add your Romani’s name,” Solomon told her. “I have found, from conversing with the nomads, that having a place to pray in or an item to pray towards can help with healing the soul. Allowing us to find closure and peace with our losses.” 

Her hand went over the letters. 

“You pray here to Sheba?” 

His enthusiasm faded a little, the rush of joy he had seemed to possess in bringing her here diminishing to show hesitation. “…Sheba left this world too soon… I felt… perhaps this way, God could hear my prayers and the woman could find peace.” 

She was fighting in grail wars, if Chaldea’s servant list was any indication. 

The man moved a bit closer, once more taking her hands into his own. The hesitancy that she had sensed in him was more obvious from the feeling of his loose grip. 

“I am making you remember someone whom you don’t wish to remember… Forgive me. This was a foolish idea.” 

“No! No.” She glanced at the damn writing again. 

She shouldn’t have learned fucking Hebrew. That could have meant soup if she’d just left her knowledge of this world’s language alone. 

Better yet, she could have told herself that he’d just been funny and wrong dick or Magi Mari or something on the wall. 

“Naamah?” 

“I just…” She took a breath, looking up towards him with all the strength she could muster. “I don’t feel the need to mourn for Romani when I have you here, Solomon.” 

His face heated up at her words. 

Her face heated up at her words. 

Damn, but hadn’t that sounded like a lovesick idiot? 

She’d meant it in the most platonic of ways though. Romani was her friend. Solomon was Romani. Ergo, Solomon was her friend and she couldn’t really miss the man when he was right in front of her. He was breathing and smiling and laughing with her again. She was able to hold his hand and play games with him. She was able to tease him and-

The man was kissing her. 

She heard a sound escape her lips as he was holding her face in his hands and kissing her for all that she was worth. She couldn’t think around the feeling. She couldn’t stop them to ask what he was doing. Her whole being seemed to be still reeling from telling him that she didn’t miss Romani when she was with him. 

The damn man smelled of ink and old books, of the ocean and oils from his bathrooms. Her hands seemed to delve into that soft hair and she was kissing him back. 

God, she was kissing him back. 

Ground rules! 

She had ground rules! 

She pulled back to breathe, but the man was grabbing a chisel from nearby and running it over the name on the wall. 

“Solomon!” 

What was he doing?! He had just told her that this was helping him find closure! He had told her that he came here to pray and find solace for Sheba by praying towards that writing on the wall. In this gorgeous room where he researched and studied. 

His lips pressed against her own again and she found herself closing her eyes like the idiot she was. She was kissing him so hard. 

There was clearly something magic in the way he seemed to just take the arguments and rational thought right out of her. 

“Naamah,” he breathed. Those golden eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room. The remaining rays of light were casting the room in an almost heavenly glow around them. “You just show such wisdom and passion.” 

She did… 

Her heart was hammering against her chest as the man held her in his arms. 

“I can’t say that I wish to mourn anymore,” Solomon told her. “I don’t want to miss her. I haven’t since you came into my palace and you plucked the weeds from my presence. You care. You listen. You enjoy all of this.” He motioned to the room and the kaleidoscope of colors coming forth from the window. He motioned in the direction of his palace and all its people. 

She couldn’t breathe. 

“You are my friend,” he told her. “You are my only friend. You and I… I want to be able to sit with you each day in the throne room and see the same admiration and passion that you held today for my people. I want to talk about medicines and mystic arts and anything that you wish to speak of. I want to hear the odd lilt in your voice when you wish to speak your own language and you speak mine. I want to eat at your side and laugh when we play games together.” 

“Absolutely.” There we go. 

Friendship. 

“I want that too,” Gudako replied thickly. 

Everything was somehow coming together. They were managing this. They were going to be friends, despite his initial confusion about the whole harem business. Kisses aside, they were getting there. 

God, but they were going to be friends! 

“There’s so much to do,” he told her, that excited look back on his face. “I don’t know where to begin, Naamah.” 

“You could show me your work,” she offered. She needed to focus on something else. Something else before she began to cry in happiness. 

He nodded, taking a step towards the benches and hesitating. “Right… right… I-I don’t even know where to start there, my heavenly firelight.” 

“Just Naamah,” she reminded him. 

The man turned, the smile on his face so wide and bright in the light of the waning sunlight stained in color. She could see the dust particles here and there, bouncing a little more light off around him. 

“You are an angel,” he told her. 

Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her face was heated at the emotion-filled words. He couldn’t do that. 

He couldn’t stand there and show her things he had poured his heart into and then strike them away. He couldn’t pour such sweet words in her direction and kiss her like that. 

The man was a rule-breaker. 

The man was a damn thief of hearts. 

“Look at you,” Solomon exclaimed. He spread his arms as he held her hands, moving her into the warm light of the afternoon. “God, but look at you. The heavens lost you and the devils hid you away. I cannot say that I deserve you-“

“You deserve me,” she told him. 

“Naamah,” he pulled her in again, kissing her once again. She pressed a hand to his lips. 

“I don’t think I can handle another of those compliments from you,” she told him. “Let’s not say such things.” 

He nodded, grinning a second before he kissed her fingers. “You prefer action?” 

“I do.” 

He moved her hand from his lips to his cheek, closing his eyes a moment before he nodded. “Then my actions shall sing the songs of my soul, Naamah. Allow me to kindle the fire you’ve so easily begun in my spirit. Our friendship will last for eternity.” 

A small part of her was warning her of something, but he spoke of friendship. 

She grinned up to him, agreeing with his words. 

“You are my greatest friend, Solomon. That will never change. No matter what.” 

The man led her to a bench nearby, opening a book as his smile lingered. His arm wrapped around her as he began to show her his books on the arts. 

By the time Nathan found them, she was almost asleep. She did her best to yawn when Solomon argued for a bit more time. Her arm wrapped once more around the prophet and she welcomed the returning of herself to her chambers by simply collapsing into bed.

Her friendship was back. 

She'd done it. 


	8. Demon in the Study

It took two weeks to find Solomon’s research room.

Two whole weeks. 

She’d woken up the next morning to greet Nathan and the maids at the door. She pushed and pushed at directing conversation and capturing Solomon’s interest on this and that. She listened to the people talk about their qualms and she listened to Solomon talk about his interests in the universe and in his power. 

“I can do a bit of the mystic arts,” he confessed, “although my people have no particular interest in that. To them, I am merely a king. It is my duty to protect them and I will do whatever I need to in order to do so.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being someone capable of the mystic arts and a king,” she pointed out. “I think it’s impressive, especially since there is not much research on the arts.”

He laughed a little, nodding. “You are so quick to defend and praise me. I am not a child in need of such things…” But his eyes gleamed, “however, the cute smiles you cast my way do wonders for my spirits. Every day I feel a bit stronger with you at my side.”

Yet he refused to give up the demon research. 

She argued with him about it, but he changed the subject to dresses and flowers. 

She tried to steer their conversation back to the demon research, but the man outmaneuvered her at every turn. He held her hand and stroked it while she asked about how far he was. Those golden eyes had smoldered when she had spoken of the dangers of demons, those lips pressing against her knuckles as they had sat at so many meals together. 

And so, with his stupidity and charismatic ways getting out of hand, she was going to do this. 

She was going to burn the research. 

Call it an accident. 

Call it an act of God, if you wish. 

For the sake of humanity, she would stop this man from being able to summon Goetia or any of the other demons. She had to stop him, if only to save him all that pain and heartache later. They wouldn’t need to worry about the demon pillars and all that with the demons still where they had been before. 

They wouldn’t need to do any of that painful nonsense with Solomon remaining the bright star that he was. 

Her eyes roamed over the texts on plants and medicines, searching. 

Somewhere around here, there were the books on demons. 

She already wielded the torch in hand. She was already prepared for taking the darkness away from the king’s future. 

She turned to head down the next row of benches, a glimpse of gold meeting her view. 

Gold? 

The torch moved back to where she had seen the gold color. 

Nothing. 

“You’ve had too many sweets for dinner,” Gudako murmured to herself. She was imagining things. Demons were not able to be simply hiding away quietly. Demons were like servants. They griped. They bickered. They showed themselves off with a drama and flare that was unmistakable. 

Goetia, especially, was not here. 

She needed to find those books, burn them in a fireplace or where they lay, and then get straight back to bed. 

Solomon wanted to take her into the city tomorrow to look at wares and merchant valuables. They were going to goof around for the day and have some fun. Essentially, there was bonding time available and she needed to be ready. 

Another flash of gold. 

She spun around at the sight, trying to follow it with the torch to see what it was. 

“Solomon?” 

Nada. 

Zippo. 

There wasn’t a damn thing in the direction she was looking. 

She was never eating sheep liver again. Forget the health benefits or any of that nonsense. She had known, upon seeing the dish before her, that it was gonna come back to bite her in the ass. And here she was, hallucinating. The liver was probably messing with her head. Maybe she had food poisoning. 

Perhaps she was just getting loopy from being called Naamah instead of Gudako all the time. 

Honestly, it had taken a few hours in the afternoon to even remember her real name. 

Naamah had become second nature for her to respond to, like the fates themselves had written the name in her mind so that she would know to answer to it. 

Probably not a great sign. 

Probably a problem for later. 

“Burnings first,” Gudako murmured. 

When in doubt, Nero Claudius had once told her, just burn the problem away. There was nothing a good fire couldn’t purge. Nothing a good blaze couldn’t stop. 

The torch flickered out. 

Immediately. 

She stared up at where the light had once been, looking into the depths of the darkness. It wasn’t right that the thing had just- poof- gone out like that. It didn’t make any sense when she had drenched the damn torch end to ensure she had a good fire for this search. 

What the hell had just-

“Gudako,” a voice growled. A gravely voice, building a series of shivers that seemed to traverse right up her spine and into that special part of her brain that waved a dozen red flags. She could feel herself pulling the torch close, looking around herself in the darkness for any indication of movement. 

There was barely any light, all of it above, drifting faintly to the stained glass. 

“Gu-da-ko,” the voice called to her in the depths of the black expanse around her. 

That voice was undeniable. Her body felt so cold as she looked around desperately for the source of that voice. What she needed was Solomon. She needed to find him and bring him down here to stop the other. She was too late? 

“Goetia,” she breathed. 

Something stroked at her hair, making her spin around, swinging her weapon. 

She met nothing. 

“Where are you?” She whispered. “Show yourself!” 

“Tiny mage,” the demon’s voice growled. “Naamah…”

“Goetia! Where are you?” She raised her voice a bit, looking around her more. She couldn’t see a damn thing. What’s more, the books were falling over around her feet. She had no idea where in the room she was or where the door was. She just knew that one direction would lead her towards the glass. 

Her heart climbed into her throat as a pair of golden eyes loomed over her. A rush of hot air met her face. Power, unfiltered and overbearing, poured forth from the being in front of her. A metallic-like staccato of sound gave the only warning that the demon had grabbed the torch from her hands and thrown it. 

A pair of claws wrapped around her neck. 

She tried to aim her magic at the demon, but the air was gone. 

There was no focusing when her air was going away. 

There was so much power around him, there was so much pain from being under that much pressure from his very presence. How he had managed to hide that away, she wasn’t sure, but the power was pushing and pushing at her senses. 

A scream went through the air, but the sound somehow stole the last of her air. 

Her eyes closed. 

The world faded in and out. 

“Naamah!” 

A different set of arms were holding her as her senses came to. Vaguely, she could see torches illuminating the room around her. She could see Nathan looming over her, those brown eyes and hair accented with gold as he paled. 

“No… no, we need to get you to Solomon.” 

“We… we have to stop…”

“It’s alright. Guards!” Nathan was pulling her to himself, lifting her up and carrying her against his robes with their hidden armor beneath. “Guards! An assassin must have entered the palace! I want every corner of the palace searched!” 

The guards were scrambling if the sound of clinking against stones were any indication. 

The feeling of air in her lungs was so nice. God, but she really loved breathing. 

“Demons,” she breathed. 

She had to warn Nathan and Solomon about Goetia. The three of them would have to locate the demon and send them back from whence they came. 

“Rest, Princess,” Nathan told her. He was moving them through the various halls, letting a servant nearby hold the torch as they went. 

A quick banging at a chamber’s door revealed the tired and fluffy-haired king of Jerusalem. 

“…What happened?” 

The dark voice from before was gone. Solomon was in his royal highness mindset once more. 

“She was attacked by an assassin whilst she was reading in your personal study. I saw a few books on medicinal herbs open on the floor. The assassin probably got her while she was enjoying her evening,” Nathan told him, moving passed him and setting her on what had to be the most comfortable surface she’d ever felt. Her body moved a little, eyes closing so she could take it in better. 

A cough escaped her. 

“The guards-“

“They’re already searching for the culprit.” 

“Check with the outdoor guards as well, Nathan. Ask God to provide you with the insight. I cannot praise Him enough for allowing you to know that she was in danger.” 

“I will check with everyone. Her maids should have been at her side.” 

She had abandoned them by slipping through the door in her bathroom, of which led to another bedchamber that opened to another hallway. 

The maids had never heard her leave. 

“It is clear that something must change,” Solomon told his prophet. 

“Yes, absolutely.” 

“You understand then?” 

“Should I seek to prepare your summoning circle or-“

“No.” There was a hand pressed to her cheek. “For now, my prophet, I need you doing what you do best. Tell my advisors to get themselves out of bed and convene in my throne room. I would like for them to hear from you and the guards about what has occurred and for you to be my voice while I remain here.” 

“As you wish.” 

There was a trickle of mana hitting her senses. 

Gudako leaned into that touch, finding a pair of lips pressing to her forehead next. 

“You cannot scare me in that manner,” Solomon murmured to her. 

More mana was coming her way. It washed over her with such a warmth and comfort. It was like a blanket to the senses, banishing away the darkness. Her body was moving, but only in that she found herself in the arms of the king. A hand was running through her hair as she heard clanking and the door moving. 

“Your majesty!” 

“I want to know what happened,” Solomon’s voice declared. 

“There are footprints leading to the stables. We think the assassin is gone, but the horses are all loose within the city. We won’t be able to tell for sure what direction they’ve gone.” 

“Were they after Naamah?” 

“They went after her in your study. There is a chance that they had assumed the long hair was yours, my liege.” 

Lips pressed against her forehead, a gentle rocking motion with that mana playing with her senses was doing wonders for her racing heart. 

“Then this is my fault.” 

“My king-“

“Do not argue with me. Nathan is speaking on my behalf. Give the report to him and allow him and the elders to speak on the matter. I need to remain with my Naamah for now.” 

“…As you wish.” 

Murmurings. She could hear them on the other side of whatever door had closed, but the urge to open her eyes was non-existent. She was in the arms of comfort. Her mind felt foggy, it had from the moment Nathan had carried her from the king’s study area. 

“Forgive me, my friend,” Solomon murmured to her. “I had allowed myself to believe that you were safe and sound.” 

“Sir!” 

The king nearly growled at the door opening. “What is it?” 

“We found a maiden slipper. We think it may have been someone from your harem.” 

“I have no harem, only Naamah!” 

“Forgive me.” There was clinking. “We think that the culprit may have been someone who had graced your presence prior.” 

“Find the harem women. I want them gathered and I want the one whom owns that slipper to be held accountable. Allow the elders to decide. I am not in the right mind for being just in this matter.” 

It was so warm. It was so comforting here. 

As the door closed again, she was moving, her body being directed into a sideways position and the sheets piled over her as the king rested her in his bed with him. She could feel his lips pressing to her cheeks, her forehead. A pair of lips pressed against her own and she gave off a soft sound. 

“I cannot lose you, Naamah,” Solomon murmured. “Whoever has done this, I will find them and they will be tried for their crimes. You and I shall not be parted though. I will not permit it.” 

Those tender touches were making her face feel warm, despite the fatigue. 

“You have become so important to me, Naamah. You have shown me such kindness and I just… Remain with me,” he pleaded. “Don’t leave me.” 

He was the one that left though. She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to make him promise never to leave her. 

Romani…

“Solomon…”

The word came out so hoarse from her lips, but a pair of lips pressed against hers. Energy poured into her a little more as the man held her in his arms and buried a hand in her hair, keeping her close to him. 

“You are my warmth, Naamah. My pleasant fire to which my soul can melt away the chains of ice and coldness of this world with. I will not lose you. It is clear to me now that I must do something more. I must show the people and all those who wish ill of me that my happiness will win out. The darkness will always fall to light.” 

She could hear him so much closer. 

“Rest with the peace of the angels that you hold within you. I shall gaze into the depths of hell to find the demons responsible and bring them to light. So long as you stay with me, so long as you allow me to look upon your beautiful face from heaven above, I shall traverse the plains of damnation to protect and cherish you.” 

Her grip on him tightened. 

“…tay with me…”

She could see the doctor’s surprised gaze in front of her. 

No, she could see the king before her, his hair loose and his face lined with worry. 

“Stay… with me,” she told him again. 

Romani, she pleaded in her heart. Don’t go. You don’t need to go anywhere anymore. 

The king was smiling that doctor’s smile. Her Romani was looking straight at her, his face reddened slightly as he leaned in and gave her that illuminating smile of his. 

“I won’t go anywhere,” he promised. “Rest with me.” 

She closed her eyes. 

The world faded to black. 

“Naamah?” 

Gudako felt herself slowly coming to. 

Her eyes drifted up towards the king of Jerusalem, with the light from the window highlighting his silhouette. 

“Ah! You are awake!” Solomon beamed to her. “I think you’ve given the entire palace a scare with sleeping so long.” 

“Solomon… Where are the others?” 

Mash and Da Vinci-

“Nathan has come to check on you once a day. He was the one that informed me that you were awakening while I was in my throne room.” Solomon lifted her hand to his cheek. “As for the others. Your maids are slumbering down below and the palace is preparing for the answer to my question.” 

“The answer to your question?” 

The man chuckled a little, a selection of tattoos on his arms now. Gudako paused at the sight. 

“You were-“

“I did it to protect you.” He shook his head. “They found the culprit, that demon is no longer an issue.” 

He’d…

Then the symbols were not linking him to the demons or anything? 

Gudako frowned a little, pulling his hands into her own and looking at the symbols more closely. Her fingers traced the black lines, feeling the pulsing of mana below the surface. Such power…

“Naamah,” Solomon turned his hands, capturing his own as he climbed onto the bed with her. His lips were once more touching her, pressing affections to her hands and her cheeks. “I do not want to be without you.” 

“Neither do I.” 

“Remain with me, be at my side and in my life forever.” The man was so awkwardly smiling, trying his best not to simply succumb to the blush that was starting on his face. 

Always so awkward with emotions, Gudako thought. She leaned forward, kissing him without thinking. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Then you will stay at my side?” 

“I will.” 

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to himself and kissing her soundly on the lips. She found herself yanked from the bed, carried off by the king as he rushed the halls and called out for his advisors. 

She laughed at him, holding on as best she could as the man rushed them to his throne room. 

There was so much excitement about this. 

“She has said she will!” Solomon declared, throwing his throne room’s doors open. “Prepare the people and the feasts! We have preparations to do!” 

The elders turned to look at him, clapping in approval. 

The guards bowed as Gudako found herself pausing. 

Hold on…

“It is best that I am able to protect and cherish this sweet woman as she deserves,” Solomon told his head guard. “Let us hold off the ceremonies until Nathan is feeling well again. His assistance with Naamah has been unparalleled in this time of great anxiety for me. Inform the people to begin preparing as they see fit. I know that there has been a great deal of push.” 

The smile. 

Ah, he had such a charming, shy little smile on his face as he glanced to the guards. 

“I know that I have been a handful, but please allow me your blessings as well. I do this out of the feeling that comes to my heart… the same feeling that drove my father to his wife. My very soul has begged for her to be at my side.” 

Hers had too. 

She moved to be on her feet properly, wrapping her arms around the king and holding him. The laugh that came from him only made her grin a bit more. 

“I’ll be right here,” Gudako found herself telling him. 

Another set of bows were coming from the guards. 

“Your queen will be as well cherished as you,” the head of the guard declared. The advisors mimicked their words, merely adding- “It is a blessing from God that you have found someone whose appearance and spirit is as undeniably precious as your own, your majesty.” 

Wait…

Gudako could feel the word drop like a bomb over her senses. As Solomon chattered away with the others, she tried to make sense of what she was hearing. 

He’d said stay by his side. 

Never leave. 

‘Queen.’ 

Queens were people who were married to kings. They were women who wore gaudy shit and sat next to their kings, assisting with giving judgement and guidance when needed and…

Hold on. 

Queens were people who sat with their kings for all their meals and who shared little moments of…

Hold on. Hold on. 

“Naturally, we shall make sure that the celebration is something that your father would have been proud of,” the advisors mentioned. “The love that we can see between the two of you is something that needs to be celebrated and admired by all of the kingdom. Shall we send a messenger to Ammon to announce the impending marriage?” 

“I had assumed!” Solomon told them, grinning broadly. “With Nathan’s closeness on matters regarding Naamah and the feeling I had felt in her presence, I confess that I merely sent the messenger out this morning after visiting Nathan. I imagine they are already crossing the border.” 

“As always, you are wise, my king.” 

Hold on. Hold on. 

Gudako could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind was revolving around the words being spoken. There was an arm around her waist and it was holding onto her like… 

She’d been acting as his queen. 

Fuck, but she’d been filling the role so well, right down to entertaining him and eating private meals with him. She’d been bonding, bonding more than friends should with all those pretty words and kisses. 

Oh no. 

“Your majesty,” the guard nearest to her called. “She is fainting.” 

Solomon’s smile was blinding as he looked at her. “Forgive me, Naamah. I suppose I just couldn’t hold back from declaring the happy news with you in my arms. It is awfully overwhelming to let our affections for one another be so open for the people to see!” 

Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. 

Hold…

She felt her face press against the king’s shoulder, her legs being lifted up as the king called for their audience to merely allow him to sit on his throne with her in his arms. 

“Let us continue the conversation and let Naamah immerse herself in the joys of our impending vows to one another.” 

The oblivion of her fainting spell was all but welcomed at this time. 


	9. The 5 Stages of Impending Matrimony

Married.

Shit no. 

Shit. 

She was probably starting a singularity or something if she did this. God, but she wasn’t sure she could do the whole white gown and aisle walking and- It was Romani! 

Romani- the man who stayed up when he was excited about a television show. The one who whined when he didn’t get eight hours of sleep or when one of the servants teased him. Romani, the one who stacked his candies on the side of the rayshift keyboard but in a precise order because it ‘looked’ better. This was the same man that came to her room with sandwiches at two am because he was bored and there was no one else awake. 

“I’ve fucked up,” Gudako whined to herself, looking around Solomon’s chambers. 

The man had carried her back here when she’d passed out. He’d told the guards to let her rest, since she must have been as excited as he was. 

“She has such a talent for experiencing joys and emotions so much deeper than me,” he had told the guards. Oh yes, she’d been awake enough to hear that. 

Oh yes, she was looking around for the exit. 

Where the hell was the other Chaldeans when she needed them? What happened to, ‘don’t worry, Gudako. If you ever fell into a singularity, we’ll be right there.’ 

Well? 

The room was filled with nothing but riches beyond her wildest dreams. The room had zero help. She had a happy king who was looking to marry her and she had a piece of her mind that screamed that this would be great. 

Castle full of riches? Adoring husband? A court where she enjoyed working with the people? 

Her mind screamed jackpot. 

Her mind screamed don’t be a dumbass. 

She didn’t even have her damn statue that she talked to from time to time. This was bad. 

Ooooh, but this was bad. She needed to do whatever necessary to get going. She needed to leave before that good, greedy little part of her really started to make more sense. 

Solomon was a little different than Romani. 

YES! 

She had to bear that in mind. 

White hair? Romani was a redhead. 

Magecraft? Romani could barely do livingcraft… or like…

Okay, it wasn’t a funny joke. 

He wasn’t good at people skills. 

Solomon was one hell of a good person at people skills. He’d backstepped her straight into this position. All those sweet kisses and honeyed words, all those little moments where he’d made that strange feeling develop in her. 

Hakuno had given in to Gilgamesh after experiencing this…

Nope! 

No, no. 

Hakuno was silly. She was a little older, a little more experienced in terms of dealing with servants from her time doing… whatever the hell she was on about from time to time. She did this whole longing, lost puppy look when Gilgamesh was chatting with someone and she hadn’t been around him in a while. 

She thought those deadpan looks of hers helped? 

Ah, no. 

They were about as effective as lighter fluid on a fire. 

Now herself? 

Such intelligence. She had defeated Solomon. She’d taken down demon pillars and fought off threats to humanity. She’d seen some stupid people. She’d had some stupid moments. However, she wasn’t one to throw the bouquet and kiss the pretty, fluffy doctor king. 

She squirmed a bit as she waited on the bed. Rationale was sinking in. She’d think of some brilliant plan in a moment. Escape Jerusalem. Return to Chaldea. 

_Miss Solomon again._

No, no. 

She was better. She’d had her fill. The sheepish smiles, the shy laughter; she’d gotten her fill and now it was time to figure out her brilliant escape plan. 

Any time. 

…Right. 

He was handsome, she’d give the devil that. 

He had captured and stopped Goetia, according to him. He’d used magecraft to do it and now sported those tattoos he had sported before, but he had stopped the demon. 

Which meant that she was kind of saving humanity from the struggles that would have come from Goetia. 

A valid point. 

A very good point. 

If that was the case, Gilgamesh and Ozymandias and a handful of other kings had all sported hundreds of wives. 

OH! THEY HAD! 

Wives were like friends. You get one, you have a good time. You get another, you have a good time. You pick and choose who you want to spend time with and when you want to spend time with them. It was so obvious! 

“Geez, Gudako, you dumbass.” 

She could marry him. It’d be fine. Just another wife in the history books. She probably wouldn’t even have her name written down in the books. Nameless wife number six hundred twenty-six or something. 

If she married him though, it meant that she could stay close and keep the demons away from him too. He wouldn’t be able to necessarily slip down into those research documents he had and find a way to summon other demons into the universe. He’d be able to live a happy life and then she’d go back to Chaldea and harass the others for ages about not coming to get her sooner. 

Once more, her brilliance? Second to none. 

This was fine. 

She was fine. 

The door opened nearby and Gudako just let it go. All the worries about getting out of here. All the hesitations about marrying him. Each and every piece of fear and anxiety; she let it all go. She smiled boldly to the man as he entered. 

“Ah, Naamah. Your smiles are so readily given.” 

He closed the door, moving across the room to her and lifting her hands to his lips. Those inked hands were such a contrast to her own. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Pre wedding jitters,” she told him. 

“Pre-what?” 

She shook her head, “I was just nervous. You’re such a powerful king and it’s very soon. I’ve never really been with anyone before.” 

Cute factor increased, she gave him what she hoped was the same kind of puppy-like look that she’d seen others use before. 

His face grew closer. His lips pressed to hers lightly. 

“I am a run-of-the-mill king, Naamah. I know that you may hear otherwise, but I am nothing more than a man. My mind has been running through our time together in a loop, thinking about all the ways that you have shown yourself to be so much more. You listen and encourage conversation. You offer logic and reason, even without having read some of the texts and volumes that I have read. You sat at attention with my people, treating them as your people.” 

He was stroking her hands so fondly, smiling as he kissed them again. 

“Destiny, God, faith; these loose strings that tie our lives to one another have bonded me to you. It is as though God himself plucked you from the very stars and lay you before me.” 

You kinda put yourself before me and made me miss you, but-

Gudako adjusted her sitting, leaning forward to kiss him. 

“Naamah,” he chuckled. “Ah, my sweet consort. We get along well together.” 

They would. 

She had no doubt that they would. 

Then, when he found another consort, she’d happily pat the woman on the back and tell her to have a grand ol’ time with the king and she’d deuce right out. 

Kings had dozens of wives. 

They were all the same. 

She cuddled the king for a while, pulling his hair over his shoulder and beginning to braid it as the king began to tell her about the court for the day. The people had heard he was marrying someone and were excited. 

“There will be a long ceremony,” he told her, “but once it is done, you and I will be wed.” 

And then she’d leave. 

“I can’t wait,” she told the man. 

A series of those deeper kisses were given to her, until she was clinging to his long hair and unable to function properly. The man just had a way of wiping her mind blank. She couldn’t think to argue, couldn’t gather the will to stop him. He was great. 

He was…

The thought flickered through her mind so naturally. She liked kissing him. She liked being right here with him and enjoying his attention. 

Oh boy, but she’d be talking to Ishtar about getting over someone real quick when she got back. Maybe a nice conversation with Medb too. 

The king cuddled her closer though, settling a book onto her lap so he could read as she braided his hair. From time to time, she could feel him kiss her shoulder or nuzzle against her a little more. Sometimes she could feel him stroke her waist as he held her or merely rest his face against her neck. 

“…I could read to you if your eyes hurt,” she offered. 

Suddenly, his eyes hurt so terribly bad that he lacked the capability to really read any further. She found him pressing small kisses to her neck as she read. Horribly. 

The words were scribbles in her eyes. The pronunciation was hard at times. 

Sure, she could do conversations, but the rayshift had at least somewhat worked in that regard for language. Reading was a pain in the ass. 

The things one did for their fiancé, Gudako thought. 

“You have the voice of an angel, Naamah.” 

The man was either smitten or deaf. She was going to lean towards the latter, since the former would probably be dangerous for a marriage that would be open. Gudako threw him one of those old school idol smiles and watched him simply marvel at her. 

Oh, but did his eyes just gleam in pride and his arms tighten just a little more around her waist. 

“Naamah?” 

“What is it?” She paused from the reading, turning her face towards his. 

“I love you.” 

Silence filled the room. 

Her mind went blank. 

“I l-love you too…” 

She wasn’t sure why she said that. No, that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

But Solomon was holding her tight, kissing her again in that way that had her toes curling. Her arms were wrapped around him, the book falling to the wayside as a light knocking came at the door. 

“…My king…”

“Nathan!” Solomon hugged her close as he greeted his prophet. “I am glad to hear that you are moving around the palace again! Come in! My consort to be and I were merely spending a moment together enjoying the medicinal remedies of the far east!” 

Nathan snorted a bit as he entered the room. The man…

Oh, but he looked exhausted. His hair had grown to a blond color in places. His eyes were dilated again, but it seemed as though he wasn’t necessarily seeing anything. 

Clothes rumbled and adornments missing, the prophet just looked like he’d crawled out of his sickbed. 

“Nathan, you should rest.” 

“I’m fine,” Nathan told her, waving a hand. “Transition periods are always difficult. It is the will that exerts the most force that owns the body. My will is still holding out.” 

“I agree with Naamah,” Solomon motioned for him to leave. “Rest, Nathan. I would like you looking well once more for my wedding ceremony. You are the one that foresaw this. I want to be sure that you are the one that is there at my side for this process.” 

“I have already foreseen my being at your side no matter what,” Nathan told him, but the man turned to leave. “…I will rest a while though.” 

“Let’s have a guard help you there.” Gudako moved to stand, helping the man to the door as Solomon slowly moved behind her. Between herself and the king, they had Nathan being held by the arm and taken down the hallways. 

“My king!” Nathan looked back, “May I recommend a vow of monogamy?” 

Monogamy? 

Why did she know that word? 

Solomon stared over at him, calling after the prophet. “You’ve foreseen it?” 

“It would be best!” 

Monogamy? 

Mono meant one. Gamy meant…

Well, she wasn’t actually sure that was a word. 

Monogamy. Gudako frowned as she tried to think harder. Something in her mind was saying that it was very important she figure out what that word meant. 

Then again, she’d spent the entire time here thinking of the importance of every single word she didn’t understand. Hebrew was a hot mess and whoever knew it was something short of a god in and of themselves. Never again was she going to tease the servants that knew more than one language. The freaking servants were amazing for tolerating her language so much. 

Right, but monogamy was probably something like loyalty or something. 

“Do you mind if we do our vows and words around the topic of monogamy, Naamah?” 

Gudako nodded, “that’s fine.” Loyalty was good. They could have a great relationship around this monogamy and things would be fine. 

That word was going to bother her all day. 

Oh well. It wasn’t like she could look it up on her phone right now. 

No phones. 

God, she was missing all her dailies. 

So many events in her games come and gone. 

Solomon led her by the hand into their chambers and kissed her soundly once more and, once more, Gudako found herself forgetting about the future. 

Her mind was entirely in the past. 

The beautiful man slept at her side. She teased herself for some reason, taking his hands and pressing them to her cheeks. Her mind replayed the love confession from the king. 

I love you. 

And then her stuttered love confession. 

I l-love you too. 

Why she couldn’t have said something cool like ‘I know’ or just laugh a little like some of the kings back in Chaldea did, she’d never know. 

But she’d been honest. 

She’d been entirely honest when she had told him that. The beautiful face sleeping beside her was probably one of the most handsome that she’d ever seen. His smiles and excitement when she did shit was cute. 

She was just going to be like wife number eight hundred. 

Right. 

The love confessions were no doubt just part of the package deal. You get a wedding, a confession, a handful of gold and jewels, and a hide-away house in Bora Bora. 

Those golden eyes drifted open as she looked down at him. 

Shit, but he was waking up! 

“Ah-“

“You cannot sleep?” Solomon glanced at her hands holding his, lacing their fingers together before she could run. He closed his eyes a moment before chuckling softly. “Would you like for me to remain up with you?” 

“You have a kingdom to run.” 

“Yes, but I have a queen who needs me now as well.” He released her hands, opting to grab her by the waist and pull her close. “Is it those jitter things you spoke of?” 

She nodded. 

“I am skilled in the mystic arts of the ancients, in the arts that God has bestowed upon man.” Solomon smiled a little more, brushing some of her hair back. “Shall I banish the jitter things away? I will cast them away with a spell and let you simply enjoy my company as I enjoy every moment that I share the air with you.” 

There was no such magecraft. 

What an idiot. 

“Cast them away please,” she told him, smiling despite herself. 

“Ah, excellent.” He rolled them over, leaning over her and pulling her hands over her head. She tried to move, but his body held hers in place. 

“Solomon?” 

“I love you.” 

His lips pressed to hers. 

“I love you so very much, Naamah. My sweet companion, my listener. The woman whom treats me as I am instead of as my title declares me to be.” 

Another kiss. 

“I love you, Naamah. Your hair plays like fire in the light of the sun. Your smile sends sparks straight to my soul. You sing a song to my heart and I cannot help but feel warmth by your very presence.” 

Another kiss. 

She was melting. 

Damn it all, but he was very good. 

Was this magecraft? 

Another kiss. 

She missed his words! 

Ah! 

Another kiss. 

How could she think so hard that her mind was missing the words that were coming from him? She wanted to hear all those pretty words and hoard them. 

Another kiss. 

“I love you.” 

She said it this time. 

He didn’t move down, but that was fine. Gudako moved to sit up, pressing her lips to his instead. She kissed him again. And again. 

“I love you.” 

The man laughed loudly, holding her to himself and simply enjoying the moment. She wasn’t even sure how long she told him that. 

“I love the way your hair gleams like snow, Solomon.” 

“You’ve been to the north then? I still cannot fathom such beautiful red hair.” He kissed her and she kissed him back. 

“I love when you smile Solomon.” 

“I’ll smile for you every day, Naamah, just smile for me in return.” 

She was back under his covers. She was back in his arms. Her face was burning and her body felt so warm while he held her. 

This marriage business was very distracting. 

Solomon was distracting, but it would be fine in the end. She just needed him to keep looking at her the way he did just now. Her mind blank of all cares, she really just wanted to see him smile for her like that again. 

Gudako- No, the woman who went by Naamah was very excited for her wedding. 


	10. Vows

Flowers were brought in.

Dozens of them that made the whole palace fragrant and colorful. Each bloom seemed to be even more impressive than the last. 

Fabrics came next. 

Yards upon yards of the stuff. Her maids were having a field day, tossing the fabrics around and rushing to their sewing materials. They had looked at her to join, but she’d nudged Solomon, asking to help him with the throne room. 

The people were great. 

Absolutely great. 

Each person that came in had this whole story behind their visit, going on and on about it if she even gave the slightest indication of interest. They spoke of hardship and of family, sometimes going for so long that Solomon had to interrupt them. 

Life was sweet, Gudako thought. Being Naamah was the best. 

Solomon brought her food sometimes, coaxing her from the bed and laughing whenever she ended up falling against him. The morning was not meant for walking around. It was meant for sleeping. She’d get him back by teasing him endlessly at their private little eating corner in their room. The blush on his face said she was a very successful tease. 

They’d go to the throne room, they’d meander to his studying area. Sometimes she found him drawing symbols, to which she’d go and distract him away with murmurs and paying him back for all those frivolous kisses. 

He went. 

She knew he would. 

The man had an addiction to seeing her dance around in his arms and smile at him like an idol. She found she really, really liked when he left his hair loose and took charge. 

Oooh, but the man had stood up the next morning and ordered extra defense around the border to the south. The serious tone, the stern look on his face; she’d found herself squirming as she stared up at him. 

Dangerous. 

That look was downright dangerous. 

He knew somehow as well. She’d seen him take on that look from time to time afterwards, even when the situation wasn’t serious. On some level, he knew she liked that look. 

Jitters coming back? 

Well, there was the damn look again and all she wanted to do now was run straight into the man’s arms and kiss him again. 

Kissing was like potato chips. 

You had one. Oh, but you can stop, right? You just feel like indulging in that second one. Oh, but you know, a third would be nice. 

She was sitting with proverbial potato chip crumbs on her lips and fingers. 

And she wanted to indulge in more of those damn Solomon kisses! 

“I’ve got a damn addiction,” she had thought one night, when she had been indulging in a bath. Her mind had wandered straight from, this bath is pretty to this bath would be better with a Solomon sitting in it. 

And this was where friends were very useful. 

Her interests and thoughts were all cluttered and caught up in pretty, stern looking Solomon with his stupidly gorgeous white hair and his stupidly relaxed mood that he gave out to the world around him. She was hooked. Addicted. Craving the Solomon in a way that she really, really shouldn’t have been. 

A friend, particularly a female friend, would be able to sit her down and talk some sense into her. 

The closest friend she had was Nathan. 

The poor advisor, she had thought as she had put on her gown for the night and headed for Solomon’s chambers. Nathan had been feeling sick for a while. His hair, for whatever reason, had gone to blond. Solomon was saying that it was no doubt from trying to use magecraft and not being able to handle it, but she’d never seen that before. 

It was probably best he not try again. 

The man was at least getting up now though. He was moving around and becoming a part of the preparations. Sometimes she would catch him watching her, but he had gone so quiet. 

Speak of the devil-

“Nathan. Solomon.” 

The two men looked up, Nathan groaning. 

“I thought you said she was not staying in here!?” 

Solomon smiled sheepishly, laughing a little. “I ah-“

“This is how we die, Solomon. The poor Ammonites, thinking you’d just become enamored and were doing things right. Instead you’re dragging poor Naamah to your bed!” 

The man was just laughing at Nathan’s whining. “Naamah and I enjoy our time together.” 

“I enjoy the ocean, I don’t sleep in it.” 

“Here I was, walking down the hallways thinking, ‘wow, I feel so bad for my poor acquaintance, Nathan. He’s had his hair bleached by magic and he’s been so sick’.” 

Nathan smiled, motioning at her and looking at his king. “See? Is this so hard? None of the guards felt this way.” 

“That’s because they know you,” Solomon told him simply, moving around the man and wrapping his arms around her. Gudako leaned up, pressing her lips to the man’s cheek. 

“Bed time?” 

“I was just finishing up a conversation with Nathan about our vows,” Solomon murmured. “We are planning to merge the magic that I know to the vows.” 

“Merge magic?” 

“You’ll see.” He kissed her gently. “I have found that the practice will work out quite nicely.” 

“You really don’t need to do that much,” Gudako told him, moving back a little from him. “Simple wedding vows are enough, Solomon.” He made it sound like he was keeping her sometimes. But they were from different times. Right now, Solomon was just a human king and she was the great mage saving humanity from her place in Chal… 

Cald.. 

Cold? 

Gudako frowned. 

“Is something wrong, Naamah?” 

“I um… I forgot the name of something I was thinking about,” she told the man. Which was odd. She should have known the name of where she had come from. 

Well, there was Ammon in her cover story, but where she was really from. 

Where…

Shit, she couldn’t remember that damned name. 

“Perhaps I could help,” Solomon offered. “Was the thing you were thinking about related to our wedding?” 

“No, it was a place. I had visited there once.” Well, more like lived there, but she was supposed to be a damned Ammonite. 

Come on, brain. Do the big think. What was that place called? C something. 

Cold day. 

“Forget it.” She found herself saying it aloud, glancing to Solomon. “I don’t want you both to do anything dangerous tomorrow. Nathan’s already been hurt from mystic arts.” 

“It will be fine.” Nathan tapped at his temple. 

Ah, yes. He’d foreseen it. 

She was actually quite grateful that he was good at that. If he hadn’t somehow managed to deter Goetia so Solomon could help her and defeat the demon…

Well, she wasn’t going to think about that. 

“I mean it though,” she told them. “Magic is not to be used lightly.” 

“My sweet Naamah,” Solomon chuckled. “I am known as something of an expert. My magic will not harm our wedding. I won’t hurt you.” 

“I’m worried about you.” 

She’d earned herself a smattering of kisses from the man for that, his arms lifting her up before Nathan was squawking nearby. 

“THIS. IS. NOT. PROPER!” 

Solomon smiled at her. “Nathan says you’re not being proper, Naamah.” 

“Okay, but he’s also said I’m going to die about a hundred times.” 

“He says it to me every day. I told my father once that I thought Nathan would say it as a quick bedtime story.” 

Oh man, she snickered at that. 

“Rude and cruel and unorthodox punishment!” Nathan waved his hands as he walked passed, huffing loudly. “I- who graciously arose from his own sickbed, from the verge of death and decay- to attend to my king and his lovely bride, am grievously abused and harassed by the very two people I care for.” 

“Aw, you’re saying you care for us?” Gudako stroked at the back of Solomon’s neck as she looked over at the man. “We care for you too, Nathan.” 

“Uh huh!” He waved his finger at them. “Remember that when the Ammonites are going ‘I wonder where our lovely princess will be entering from’ and they see Naamah go sprinting straight down the aisle and smothering the king in kisses.” He clapped his palms to one another. “Right there! Right in front of the audience!” 

“Could you do that, Naamah?” 

“Oh man,” Gudako grinned. “You could meet me halfway down the aisle.” 

“NO! NO! Definitely not! Forget I said anything! Cute vows and pretty dresses! Go to sleep. Don’t torment your friend!” Nathan waved at them, huffing more until they were both sitting on the bed. The man tossed the furs at them before heading for the door. 

“So I’m good to run down the aisle, right?” 

“Don’t ruin the wedding!” 

The door slammed. 

“He acts like this is his wedding,” Gudako told the king. 

“He’s enjoying himself. I think he’ll be fine.” Solomon moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “Rest, Naamah.” 

She rested. 

She rested so damn well that the maids had a fit. She found herself half awake and being carted down the hall like luggage. The guard had to carry her to the baths. She barely could stand upright as the women bathed her quickly and began work on her hair. 

The colorful, bold dress was placed on her afterwards. 

More time spent waiting. 

She wasn’t sure if this was how a wedding day normally went, but offhand, wedding days were a pain in the ass. 

Plucking stray hairs, fluffing and braiding her hair, stabbing flowers into the back of her hair and making her scalp itch, jewelry that hung heavy on her shoulders and neck. More jewelry came for her arms and ankles. 

She had a great prison joke. 

Only Edmond would have found it funny. 

She kept quiet. 

“We must hurry,” one of the women told her. 

She was rushed from the room, through the hallways with the maids trying to sprint. She held her skirts as they went, feeling every damn ounce of what she was wearing. They stopped short at the throne room, Solomon glancing their way and holding up a fabric. 

“Go,” one of them murmured. 

The shove was unnecessary. 

Walking down to him, Gudako felt him toss the veil over her hair and face. His arm was held out and she took it. 

And then the ceremony was a mess of his language. Endless words, streaming together from the man before her in the thickest damn accent she’d ever heard. On and on, he went while she knelt with Solomon at her side. On and on until she kinda just started staring over at Solomon. 

His hair was gorgeous in the midday light. He needed to go outside more. 

The priest motioned at her. 

“Vows,” Solomon murmured. 

Shit. 

Well, this was incredibly awkward. 

She had to say vows? 

For some reason, she had thought they were kinda being written up for both of them. Like, she would come here and say some lines and then they would be married off until he found someone else that he wanted to spend time with. 

She needed to think about this carefully. 

“Um… In my dreams,” she began. Just to make sure the others in this city don’t think she’s mad, “I have imagined being able to save all of humanity with you at my side. You, who heals the people with words and with actions.” Romani. “You mean everything to me. I’ll do whatever necessary to protect you and be a good wife to you.” 

Boom. 

Vow. 

The people around her waited a moment, as though expecting more. 

Solomon smiled a little before he held her hand tighter in his own. 

“Naamah, I cannot express how much I care for you. You speak of dreams, but I have had the pleasure of having reality be with you at my side these past few months.” 

Wait, it’d been months? 

Where the hell were her friends? Had she imagined them and she was actually Naamah or something? That didn’t sound right, but _months_? Solomon continued, “and each month has only built my love for you that much stronger. It has made me realize that there are so many things in this world that God would like me to experience. I hear your laugh and my heart feels lighter. I see your smile and my sins feel like they’ve been forgiven.” 

He went into words she could not understand for a moment, but there was a heat building in her chest. She suddenly felt drawn to him. It felt better as she moved closer to him. The more he spoke, the more she felt like there were invisible threads being weaved between them. It felt like her mana and his… well, it just felt like they were merging in some manner. 

The feeling lessened after a moment, but it remained even after he went back into words that she could understand. 

Her eyes widened as he spoke. 

“My life and yours are combined, Naamah. With those words, nothing in this world may take you from me. You will yearn as I do when you are apart from me. Our reunion will be as welcoming as the morning sun. No magic can undo it. No power will reverse it. My mind, body, and soul is yours as yours is mine.” He smiled. “There will only be one woman for me now. You are my one and my only, Naamah, the queen consort for Jerusalem.” 

No…

Oh no…

That was not supposed to happen. It was a damn wedding ceremony, not a binding-

The priest was talking, praises were beginning. 

She could feel herself being pulled towards the palace and more festivities began. Solomon kissed her and she kissed him back out of instinct. That feeling in her chest felt better when she did, but damn. 

What was this? What had he done?! 

“TO THE KING AND QUEEN OF JERUSALEM!” Nathan cried to the crowd. 

The crowd went wild. 

“Naamah,” Solomon leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly. “Let us escape early from this festivity. I have promised myself that I would make this night about you and you alone.” 

“S-Solomon-“

“It pleases you then? You feel it as well?” Solomon pressed a hand over her heart. “I remembered the look when you spoke of that other man. I thought of my Sheba and found I do not want to mourn for you. When your time comes, I will follow you. Where you go, I will follow.” 

Monogamy. 

The fucking practice of two people being abso-fucking-lutely faithful to only one another. 

The definition snapped into place and Gudako found herself swept into the king’s arms for a dance. 

Her mind was in a blur as they twirled. Fears mounted as she remembered him dying. 

What happened if Solomon died now? 

She’d have to protect him from the demon pillars any possibility of Goetia returning. She would have to just accept that the others weren’t coming and she was going to have to be Naamah. As Naamah, she’d have to stop him from summoning any demons. 

This time, the man couldn’t kill himself to save them all. 

She’d die too. 

“Ah, Naamah,” Solomon murmured to her softly as they danced beneath the rafters filled with flowers and lights. “You are the fire in my soul.” 

“Just promise me you won’t let the demons get you,” Gudako murmured. 

“A peasant’s fear,” Solomon purred, “demons have no need for run-of-the-mill kings. It is beauties like yourself that they crave.” 

She held him tight until the minstrels finished. 

“Our meal is in our room. Let me show you how a king loves his queen,” the devil murmured to her. 

She followed him straight into the darkened halls. 

Straight into temptation. 


	11. Rayshift Repairs

“It’s the mongrels’ fault. They should know better than to hinder the woman when she has something in mind. We all know how bad she gets at times.”

Archer Gilgamesh was yet again consoling the woman at his side. Mash wasn’t sure what was worse, them taking a good month to realize that their master and friend had gone missing and wasn’t in or around Chaldea, them taking another week to realize the rayshift had been badly damaged by something, or the fact that all of their rayshift data had gone down the drains with their working machine. 

“I can’t work like this,” Da Vinci murmured. 

“Please just hold out a little longer,” Mash tried to tell her. “You’re getting close, aren’t you?” 

“Close?” Da Vinci shook her head. “I’m maybe a third of the way, and that’s being very generous. I swear, every time Caster Gilgamesh touches my machine, I’m hindered.” 

“You have no idea how your machine works and I’m far more qualified to repair that machine,” the caster in question pointed out, walking into the room and handing Hakuno an ice cream pint. “Every time you seek to fix it, you bring us closer to having a molecular merging and I would rather choose when to be in Hakuno than otherwise.” 

Da Vinci shivered at the thought. 

Hell, she shivered at the thought. Repairing the rayshift was no small feat. 

“I think it was the language component,” Da Vinci told her, returning her attention to the machine. “I think that’s where the fire started. The circuits looked a bit worn. Since Gudako wasn’t going to be rayshifting for a while, I thought maybe I’d have time to look into it…”

“I should have made a better password,” Mash confessed. “I don’t doubt she figured me out.” 

They both fell silent as they tried to think. 

Nearby, Archer and Caster were being fed the woman’s ice cream as Hakuno sighed once more. “…Enkidu said that Gudako asked when Solomon was alive. So if she’s with him, we can just go pick her up, right?” 

If she was able to be near him, perhaps. Mash hesitated from speaking though. The opportunity of Gudako running into Solomon and managing to strike up a conversation without revealing herself would be a miracle in and of itself. She had doubts that the magician king would simply let her stroll in and plop a seat. 

Da Vinci knew it as well. 

The man had a harem. 

Along with that, Solomon had a queen consort, Naamah. As one of the only women mentioned, it meant that Solomon had either been highly attached to her or she was a force to be reckoned with. The description, long red hair, a smile that sent men spiraling into foolishness, and a fierce mothering streak; it all pointed towards probably the latter. 

It also didn’t help that the tales recorded of the woman said that she had swayed Solomon to build temples to other gods and had gained favor in ways that had certain tribes thinking she was now swaying the king to her whims. 

Gudako meeting Naamah would be trouble. 

_Please just be safe_ Mash thought to herself. 

Da Vinci sighed, setting the tools down and simply lying back against the floor. 

“We should have just tied her up in her room,” Da Vinci murmured. 

“We tried that. She’s very good at escaping ropes and tying us down instead,” Mash pointed out. “We’d have been in this same situation anyway.” 

Now, what should have happened was the clay being should have kept their mouth shut. Hakuno shouldn’t have helped Gudako get as far as she had. The servants shouldn’t have helped her that much. Instead, they were now down to one master. 

One master of which neither of the gold kings would allow to take a single servant on. 

“…If you are thinking again about your proposition,” Archer growled, “I will become irritable. Find your useless master. Leave mine be.” 

Death in the form of being killed by fellow servants didn’t appeal to her anyway. 

“Hakuno,” Caster leaned in a little more. “Let’s return to Uruk. I can begin making a rayshift there and we can simply fetch her ourselves.” 

“You can’t make a rayshift in a singularity!” Da Vinci glared at him. “Stop offering that!” 

“How long would it take?” The daring woman asked. 

Seriously? 

Mash gaped at her a moment before shaking her head. “You can’t honestly wish to do that, Hakuno! It wouldn’t be safe. You’d also have to have someone to man the controls and you could end up stuck in Solomon’s time as well! One machine piece out of place and you could end up around dinosaurs!” 

“Will you go with me, Gil?” 

Both men were offering themselves up. As per usual, whatever calming and taming trait the woman possessed, it was working now to gain her favor with the golden kings. 

The woman was strong in her own rights, but it wouldn’t be enough. 

“What we should do right now is ensure that the other servants still think that Gudako is meeting with the Mages Association or something. If she’s known as off signing paperwork and things, then they won’t worry.” 

There were three pairs of pitying looks her way now. 

“You think Enkidu won’t snitch?” 

“You do realize our friend is friends with Merlin, yes?” Caster pointed out. 

Hakuno sighed. “You have to be clear on secrets. It also doesn’t help when you come up with plans like this this late. The servants will wonder why I was being pushed to take on extra servants. Really, Mash…”

The devil himself appeared, Merlin glancing around the room before nodding. 

“Allow me to assist?” 

“I will allow you to leave,” Da Vinci warned. “If you touch the machine, I will not be responsible for my actions.” 

The magician nodded, waved, and they could quickly hear Merlin and Enkidu jabbering away. 

Missing Gudako. 

Lost in time and space without any way for them to reach her. 

It was perfect timing. Just perfect for proving the kings’ point. 

“I’m worried about Gudako too, but we need to keep thinking of good ways to resolve the problems at hand and be able to stop further issues from occurring. Right now, with the machine down, if there were a singularity to pop up, we would be unable to help.” 

They could be shut down if that was the case. The servants could be returned home…

If they even went to homes. 

She wasn’t sure what would happen in the end, but they were supposed to be keeping Hakuno a secret and they were supposed to be working on a handful of tasks right now. Instead, they were gathering day after day in this room, trying to undo the damage that had been done. 

“Da Vinci-“

“I won’t give up,” the inventor told her, “but this will take real time. If Gilgamesh and the others want to leap through his gates to Uruk, then fine. It gets Caster out of my way.” 

“It gets Caster out of her way, listen to her.” Archer shook his head. 

“Insolent,” Caster growled. 

“Da Vinci, it couldn’t hurt to have two rayshifts being built,” Hakuno countered. “It’s not a contest or anything. It’s just an idea to hurry up and get to Gudako. She’s not necessarily safe in whatever time and place she’s in. If it was the language part of the machine, there’s a chance that Gudako may not know what is being said around her.” 

That was terrifying to think about. Gudako trying to charades her way through Solomon’s home? 

The woman couldn’t even play charades for fun. It’d be a disaster. And keeping quiet and pretending to be mute? 

Yeah, they needed to hurry. 

“Go then,” Da Vinci waved them off. “Meanwhile, I’m going to give up on this rayshift and try altering one of the training ground ones. Maybe those can be rewired to go to different places and times instead of to one set frequency.” 

She didn’t sound confident about that though. 

Mash sighed, rubbing her temples. 

Gudako was a sweetheart in the end. She had a good heart and she really did care about everyone, but this was going a bit further than she would have expected. All of her behavior before disappearing had been too far in comparison. She’d been the first to comfort her when the chips were down. She’d been the first to stand by her side when things were going wrong. 

The two of them were close. 

Well, for friends anyway. 

Was that it? 

Had she begun fostering feelings for Romani? 

Nah, that was absurd. 

Her and Romani had always teased one another mercilessly. They were always gloating some innate secret or tormenting one another about some hobby or interest the other had. Romani teased Gudako for weeks about Edmond. Gudako teased Romani for ages about idol girls. The two were water and oil at times. 

Hell, Gudako had given chocolates to her servants for Valentine’s day rather than Romani. 

Yet, she really was just that much more confused by this whole situation. 

Why? 

A hand went to her shoulder, Gudako’s phone placed in her hands by Hakuno. 

“Caster, Archer, Enkidu, and I are going to go to Uruk. I know Caster can build a rayshift. He can build anything he sets his mind to. Meanwhile, Archer and I can handle his paperwork.” 

Archer didn’t seem keen on that idea, if his face was any indication. 

“If you need us, please call us. Whoever is done first should contact the other to let them know things are ready. We’ll head straight to Solomon’s time and rescue Gudako.” 

“Alright.” 

“Don’t go without us,” Hakuno warned her. “…I’ve been talking to both Gilgamesh about it and, if Gudako is stuck in a prison cell or something, we’ll need to go in as diplomats to get her. Caster has already asked Siduri to have more clothing made for me.” 

“Alright,” she told the other girl. 

Hakuno was so sweet. This was really going to help make a difference by having her assistance. Both in handling the other servants and in retrieving Gudako, Hakuno was being really helpful. 

She just hoped they wouldn’t need her help that much. 

It was dangerous to go into the man’s court when he had a spouse. Anyone trying to get close to Gilgamesh while he had Hakuno would have been doing suicide. If Naamah was anything like that…

Oh, but she didn’t want to think about that. 

“She’ll be fine,” Hakuno murmured. 

“I know.” Mash nodded. “She’s probably in a jail cell for stealing apples or something.” 

“Nah, she’ll be in an alleyway, building a little gang and organizing crime in Jerusalem,” the woman corrected. “You know how she is. She’s always finding a way to make the best of any situation. She’ll be the only woman in that time with her hands in the best and the worst of the city.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at that. 

Gudako would do that. 

“Good luck,” Mash told her other friend. 

“You too,” Hakuno replied. 

Caster’s gates opened a moment later and the master and her three servants ran through. 


	12. Wedding Night

Her mind was running through the options.

The man was carrying her, hurrying through the hallways despite the hundred million ounces of weight on her. He was practically sprinting to get them to his room. 

No, their room. 

Wedding night. 

Again, somewhere in the universe there was a smart version of herself and she was just busting a nut at this. Somewhere in the universe, she was being smart and not diving straight into a marriage without thinking about what marriage actually was. 

Marriage was loyalty, monogamy- note the key word there; it was about being faithful to one person and seeing them as your other half. 

As cute as Hakuno was with the Gilgamesh tribe she had, Gudako was not that strong. 

“Solomon,” she murmured, holding onto him as she murmured to him. “I need to confess something.” 

He slowed, thank god. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“I’m… I’ve never done this before. I’d never really kissed anyone before you.” 

The blooming idea was perfect. She would tell him she was scared and him, being the gentleman that he was, would simply allow her to get away with not consummating the marriage. What’s more, maybe the vows wouldn’t be binding if she simply didn’t do it with him. 

“You have never been with a man?” 

She shook her head. 

Was that a turnoff in this time? Was that some deal breaker? 

“I was very sheltered,” she told him, holding him as he continued down the hall with her in his arms. “My family was very protective as well. I get so nervous when you kiss me, I don’t know if I can do this. I may faint on you and I can’t stand the thought.” 

She was the perfect actress. Play up the idol and innocence cards. She pouted like the best idol in the business. She confessed like the best innocent minded maiden in the world. Truly, she was in the running for awards. 

The bed met her back. 

Solomon’s robes were falling as he climbed onto the bed, the belt at his waist the only thing keeping him dressed at this point. 

“Naamah,” he purred, “my pleasant woman, it is normal in my world for you to be untouched. It is surprising, since you traveled here on your own and joined my harem so welcomingly, but nothing could please me more than being the one to allow you to experience the pleasures of a man.” 

Oh that wasn’t good. 

“I-Is that so?” 

She felt a trickle of mana as her hair was unbraided. He used magic, undoing hours of work in mere seconds. She could feel him peeling the dress from her shoulders and she held the front up. 

She wasn’t shy, but…

Think, girl, think! 

“Maybe tomorrow-“

“It will be fine,” he cooed. “I will be gentle. We will go as slow as necessary.” 

“Solomon, I just don’t think-“

His lips pressed against her own, distracting her. She could feel his chest against hers, her upper body was now exposed to the room. 

He pulled back, smiling a little as he looked down. “You are beautiful. I already knew that, but there is something unique about tonight. Perhaps it is merely that I may call you my wife.” 

Wife… shit. 

She wasn’t ready to be a wife. 

“I promise that I will be gentle and I will be slow.” He kissed her hand, guiding her into holding his shoulders. “You won’t regret this, Naamah.” 

He was a little late for that. The moment he’d bound their souls together, she’d started having some serious regrets. 

“Naamah?” 

He was hesitating a moment before he shook his head. His belt was quickly undone. His body, in its full nude glory, was right before her eyes. She closed them, only for him to roll them over. She found herself straddling him. 

“Let’s begin this way.” 

She shook her head. 

“My beautiful wife, open your eyes.” 

Oh boy, no. She wasn’t doing that. 

A pair of lips pressed against her face. Those troublesome lips worked their way down to her chest, his hands holding her hips. 

“You are simply beautiful,” Solomon murmured. “A beauty beyond compare. You should open your eyes and look at your husband. You have me, wholly and entirely, my love.” 

He was saying it in Romani’s voice. It was too strange…

“Open your eyes,” he breathed. 

She peeked. 

She couldn’t help it. 

The beautiful snowy haired man simply beamed at her for looking at him. He leaned back and waited for her to open her eyes more. 

Ah, but she closed them. 

A soft chuckle met her ears. 

“Should I do as the ones elsewhere do? Should I sell myself for you?” His hands were holding hers now, guiding them to his chest. “I have kept in shape. I know that many of my peers cannot say the same for royalty. Yet, there’s muscle. This muscle is to protect you. I keep in shape to be able to lift a sword when needed, to hold you in my arms when you are weak.” 

Those were some fine muscles. 

“Perhaps my face?” He guided those hands to his cheeks, where the faintest trace of a stubble met her fingertips. “I have been told that my father, in his younger years, could outrival my own appearance, but I have seen your eyes meet mine. I know that you enjoy looking me in the eye, which few do. Hopefully it is with pleasant thoughts that you find yourself looking upon my visage.” 

He had a beautiful face. 

“I know you spoke of my hair,” Solomon told her, bringing her hands to the back of his head. Those lips were pressing to hers. “Speak to me, Naamah. What frightens you? You held me in your arms so much for all this time. Why fear me when we are to be husband and wife?” 

What should she tell him? 

“Please… If you but look, I am still the same man that you loved last night,” he murmured to her. 

She had to open her eyes. 

“Ah, there you are,” he breathed. His lips pressed against her own. “I love you, Naamah. I love you, my beautiful wife.” 

“Solomon… I don’t think-“

“We’re going to go very slow,” he told her. “Very slow. Kiss me softly.” He pressed his lips to hers lightly. Once. Twice. 

She could feel her body growing weak at those kisses. 

“There we go,” he murmured between kisses. “That’s it.” 

“Solomon…”

“Slowly,” he murmured. “We are going to go so slowly, Naamah. What do you love about my person? What have you been curious about?” 

“Curious about?” 

“For example,” Solomon moved his hands along her body, slipping the fabrics of her dress lower. “I have been curious about how soft your body is. In my private of thoughts, I thought about what it would feel like to simply hold you in my arms and feel the softness of your body. You feel like the fine fabrics of the east, like rose petals left for my tea. Your every inch is fascinating to me because I am so much different.” 

He was kissing her too much. Vaguely, she found her hand reaching for his chest again, running down his front. 

Solomon made a soft noise of approval. Or it seemed like approval, she wasn’t sure. 

All she knew was that she wanted to hear that sound again. 

Without meaning to, she was leaning in a little more, feeling something against her leg as she brought her other hand down and pressed a kiss to his chest. 

This was…

Foreplay. 

Foreplay was fine too. 

Foreplay was not sex. It was like teasing. It was something to get people into the mood. Maybe... 

Maybe if she got him all caught up in foreplay, they would forget about the sex and just enjoy this. She could get him to just climax or whatever before having sex and getting in her. 

It was a longshot, but clearly she wasn’t going to simply run from the room. 

Clearly there was a part of her that really, truly loved looking up at this man and hearing him say such things to her. Who’d have thought she’d be a sucker for romantics? 

Her lips pressed to his hard, her hand reaching down to touch him. 

She knew a bit. 

Between Ishtar and Medb, one learns a little bit about this. A few good rubs and-

“Easy, easy!” He grabbed her hand, laughing a little, “I’m not that strong down there.” 

“Sorry…”

He kissed her forehead. “Always so eager to take a plunge. That’s my wife,” he breathed. He adjusted her hand, moving her hand slowly along his manhood. “Let me show you. It is best to take it the way I have with you. Go slow. Learn what places make me squirm and love you only that much more.” 

Her body was underneath his after a time though. 

She touched him, she found herself naked, panting more. She found his lips moving along her body as she stroked him. When she kissed him, she felt something stroking her. Her body moved closer to his at the movements. The strangest of small sounds were escaping her. 

There was something that slipped between her legs. 

The moan this time was louder than before. 

“Shall I keep going?” Solomon asked. 

As though there was a way to stop this sensation running through her. As though the world were not depending on him continuing so she could reach that strange bubbling feeling that was coming forth from nowhere. 

“Please,” she breathed. 

She sounded so desperate, so needy. She clung to his shoulders, raining attentions onto him as he put something more into her. It was bigger. It was better. It moved and she wanted it to move faster. 

Slipping her legs around his waist, she bucked her hips towards him. 

The results were amazing. 

So much power. She could feel mana surging through her as she moved in time with his movements. She met every thrust, demanded more with every thrust. Solomon ran his hands over her sides and she felt herself clench, bringing a moan to both their lips. 

She buried her hands into his hair and found his lips, stealing that air away. 

The terrible man was making her ache for more of him. 

There wasn’t much she could do and it was annoying. She needed to get more from him. She needed more power. 

He pushed her to the bed, going faster now, he changed something. Somehow he was touching a new spot and it was blinding her. Her vision grew white as pleasure reached a whole new level. Her nails were running up his back, leaving marks no doubt. 

“I love you,” she breathed. 

The words echoed. 

“I know,” he murmured, sounding so damn handsome and together. She could feel sweat running down her body as something was let go. Blissful pleasure ran through her, her mind going blank as she let the feeling wash over her. 

Something warm filled her and she shivered, kissing the king again. 

“I love you,” she told him. 

He was sweating. His hair was draped over his shoulders. Lazily, she pulled it behind him, pressing attentions to his face. She peppered him with her attentions, making him roll them over so she was on top. 

“What do you love about me?” he asked her. 

“Everything.” She grinned at him, keeping her legs around his waist. There was a dull pain, but it was nothing. There was so much happiness running through her. Everything was perfect. 

“Everything?” 

“Every. Single. Bit. Of you.” She kissed him between the words, “You’re perfect, Solomon. I want to do that again.” 

“Not afraid anymore?” 

“You can’t scare me,” she told him. 

His body took hers again. She felt him take her hands and press them to a railing on the bed, making her hold on as he had his fun. 

It was amazing. 

The warmth came flooding into her again. 

“Again?” 

“Again.” 

She rode him this time. It took a bit to find out how to do so. She couldn’t figure out how to get him in deep. She couldn’t angle herself at a good angle to take him as deeply and as quickly as she wanted. She had to turn, holding one of his legs as she moved. Her breasts pressed against him, making him beg for her to turn back to him. 

“I want to touch you more.” 

“You’ve touched me plenty,” she told him. 

He touched her plenty more, knocking her back as she climaxed and climbing over her. He bit and he kissed at every single inch of her skin. He kissed her feet, her ankles. She found her lower belly to be ticklish. She found his thighs to be the same way. 

She knew this body soon enough. 

Each curve and dip of his person, each beautiful little mole that marked his body. She traced the lines of his tattoos as she let him hold her chest. 

“You are beautiful,” he breathed. 

“I know,” she told him. 

The room began to have an odor to it whenever they stopped. They began again, but she could feel her energy depleting. She needed rest. 

“I love you.” 

The words escaped her again, luring the man back in. 

“Rest, Naamah,” he pleaded. “We’re going to be in bed for days recovering if we do not stop.” 

“I love you.” 

Solomon laughed softly, pulling her to his chest. His twirled a lock of her hair around one of his fingers only to kiss it. “I love you for eternity, Naamah.” 

She pressed against his chest and closed her eyes. Her mind revolved around only that of how beautiful and astounding Solomon was. She would protect him to the ends of the earth and back. 

A nagging feeling tickled into her senses, but it was probably the soreness between her legs or the slight bite of the bite marks Solomon had left on her person. 

Collateral really. 

Solomon fared no better in their bedroom games. 


	13. Tunnel Vision

The light streamed in through the windows. A faint breeze drifted through the room, welcoming the duo to yet another day in Jerusalem. Birds sang. The sounds of people passing could be heard in the distance, as the city bustled and chattered on.

As she opened her eyes, Gudako could see the faint traces of dust particles reflecting light. She could see the beautiful canopy overhead, its tassels hanging down in perfect precision. There was food nearby by the smell of the air. No doubt, a servant had brought it in. Those sweet servants, helping them in this manner. She’d really have to do something at some point for them. They waited on her hand and…

A great soreness met her lower waist as she tried to move. Her legs argued about the jostling. 

Blinking, Gudako glanced over her side. 

The great king of Jerusalem lay bare as the day he was born, curled up on his side. His hair gleamed in the sunlight, his hands were stretched out, almost touching her. 

Almost, but not quite. 

Oh, but the claw marks across his skin, the bite marks and bruising here and there on his person; she’d really fucked up this time. 

Where was the self-preservation? 

Where was the self-discipline? 

Both of these questions, she could answer pretty easily: Nonexistent. 

She was making odd choices and she was basically setting herself up for trouble by saying, ‘don’t do this’ and then proceeding to do just that. 

She needed to be sensible about this. Mash-sensible. Her friend would have been smart. She’d have held her shield up and said no. She’d have not been accepted as a harem woman or queen or any of that. 

Dear lord, how was the queen supposed to vanish? 

There was no team, so there wasn’t a singularity obviously. If she left, it may cause the king to go mad. If he did that, well- Singularity time. He could cause something to happen that wasn’t supposed to happen. He could cause irrevocable damage to the timeline and cause the other mages of the association to lose their shit. 

Shit, she was trapped. 

Or! 

Or or or- She could fake her…

No, she couldn’t fake her death. 

Solomon had bound their souls together. He’d essentially taken her by the balls and had a good, firm grip. 

Her face was burning, her face pressing against her hands as she tried not to think in that kind of manner. She had done so much with this man. So very much. 

He’d taken her by the hand and she’d skipped straight into the depths of hell. She’d learned things that the whole of her home had tried to keep her as far away from as possible. Mash and Da Vinci and the others, they had tried to help her so much. 

It’d been so great though. 

Glancing over at the king, Gudako couldn’t even lie to herself about that. 

Solomon was good. He was very good. 

As if on cue, he slid a little closer in the bed. His arms wrapped around her waist and he cuddled against her lap. Her name in this word was murmured softly as he continued to rest. That fluffy hair was now hers to mess with. 

And mess with it she did. Her hands were buried in the mass of silver-white fluff, adoring every damn strand on the man’s head. 

Alright! 

She needed to pros and cons this. 

If she did that, maybe she could just figure out whether or not she needed to be getting this marriage thing annulled or whatever they did in ancient civilization. 

Pros: 

Solomon was handsome as all get out. He made models want to retire with his beautiful curls of silver-white hair. He made men want to do nothing but do protein diets and exercise with his lean but muscled features. He made women want to sob with how neatly his nails and how voluptuous his hair was. He had eyes that seem to gleam like gold. He had a face that begged for a woman to cup it in her hands and abuse his damn lips until the man could even be a fraction less handsome. 

She’d tried so hard…

Solomon was also brilliant. He was an absolute genius. In the time she’d seen him work, he’d managed to resolve crimes that didn’t make any sense. He’d doubled profits without spending a dime just by his words. He loved nothing more than hearing arguments and learning how to work around issues. 

Which led to- the man could talk his way out of a prison. He could persuade people in the desert to buy sand. He could persuade people in a blizzard to buy ice. Solomon, if he put his mind to anything, could talk the talk until he got what he wanted. 

Magically, he was phenomenal. 

Conversation-wise, he was a flirtatious yet reserved kind of man. He could flirt with the best, but he did it on his terms. No player vibes needed. He simply saw something he wanted and he went after it. He liked her. He flirted with her. 

By doing… _this_ kind of thing with him from time to time, she could ensure that the king was too distracted and too caught up with her to bother with demons. Never again would she or Nathan need to worry about him summoning something that would try to kill her. 

By doing this, she could probably slim up from all the damn bread in this place too. Medb exercise routine. The woman was gorgeous. 

It was a bit more intimate of a relationship than she had anticipated, but those two things were real perks. 

Cons: 

Her soul was bound to Solomon. 

That wasn’t going to change whether or not she slept with him though. 

Let’s see here…

She would be sore. Super sore, judging by the pain whenever she tried to adjust how she was sitting. She and Solomon didn’t really have a low setting for this kind of thing. They touched like that, they were off to the races. They went zero to a hundred in seconds, with no signs of slowing down. 

She’d be sore with any exercise though. 

She was stuck here if she continued this. 

Well, she was kinda stuck anyway. Whether or not she was fooling around with the king wasn’t really going to make a difference. If anything, it gave her a certain freedom that she wouldn’t have had otherwise. 

There had to be a big con somewhere. Some drawback was definitely there, but, for the life of her, she wasn’t really able to think of anything. The cons in her mind were leaning towards her pros. Maybe she just wanted this in general. 

There was nothing wrong with wanting something. She wanted to summon certain servants all the time. It didn’t mean she really suffered. Spent a little too much money? Sure. Suffered? Nah. 

She needed an outside voice, an outside opinion. 

Hakuno married her kings. 

Think, Gudako, think…

Had she said anything about these matters when they’d been chilling together? She had been mostly studying when she was with Hakuno, a fact she was very proud of now, since it meant that she knew the bordering countries and things like that. 

_”They’re voracious,” Hakuno had complained one time, when they’d been in the library. “I swear, I’m gonna lose my legs at this rate. Ever since kid Gil was summoned, Archer and Caster have been turned on by anything.”_

_”I’m sure it’s not that bad._

_”Gudako, Caster found me dripping in sweat and blood from the training grounds and it took me five hours to get to the shower… I was in the bathroom by the shower door.” The classic Hakuno deadpan look was up, eyes dulled at the memory. “Kid Gil is not helping either.”_

She had just wanted breaks from them mostly. Their appetites had been great. 

Hakuno had never mentioned other issues…

Maybe this was okay. 

Yeah. 

This was going to be fine. She had far more positives in this situation than drawbacks. 

Leaning over the king and burying her hands deeper into that hair, Gudako kissed the king good morning. She could see those golden eyes opening, that beautiful face turning upwards to look up into her face. 

“Solomon,” she murmured to him. “You know, it would be much easier to cuddle if I were laying down.” 

“Then lay beside me,” Solomon bid, reaching up a little more to tug her down. His lips pressed against hers when she was close enough. His arms pulled her into his loving embrace. 

She was probably the worst queen in the world. The king did not leave the chambers for another couple days. Only then, when she was too sore to move and he kissed her hand endlessly while the guards demanded to have the king for a mere few minutes, did she let him go. 

“I will return shortly,” he promised. 

She napped until he came back. 

Another few days. 

She was starting to get used to her new world like this. She left for a time, to the baths. The maids had come in and squawked at her until she finally got up and went to bathe. She found they had changed the bedding while she was gone. 

Time really didn’t have much meaning, did it? 

When one lived a life of rigid timeframes, needing to be daily and consistent in training, one became a little lost when all that was pulled away. She liked seeing the sun stream into the room. She loved pretending to rest until Solomon woke up. 

“The Ammonite royals are leaving,” Solomon had told her at one point. “Do you wish to bid your family goodbye?” 

“My family members whom I was close to are gone. The only way I could tell them that I was happy would be to have a temple to Ninsun built.” 

“Ninsun?” 

“She was the mother and goddess, I guess, to my friend,” she told the man. “She was the goddess of cows.” 

“I could build something like that,” he murmured. “I don’t think anyone would particularly be concerned about foreign temples. I’ll do some research and build something for you.” 

“You could build something else,” Gudako offered. She was thinking, building that mood back up would be fine. Building her excitement for having him all to herself again would be wonderful. 

She had Solomon-fever. She had a fixin’ for the vixen. 

He laughed a little as he kissed her hand. “Rest, my pleasant dream. I’ll be back shortly.” 

She wasn’t even sure where the time went, but she found herself slowly back on her feet and settling in the throne room with him. She had one of those oversized rock chairs like him. She found herself enjoying every moment of every day in the throne room, listening to the people. 

Life was good. 

Life was so very good. 

“Good morning, my king and queen.” 

“Nathan!” Gudako spun on her heels as she heard the man’s voice. God, how long had it been? “Where have you-“

She stopped. 

He looked… eerily similar to Solomon now. The deep blond hair was still odd, but his eyes were bloodshot. He was seeming off. 

“Nathan has been ill, if you remember,” Solomon murmured to her. He moved forward, helping the prophet straighten his robes a bit. “Did our session last night help at all? I know that I wasn’t able to stay for long, but perhaps the visions have returned?” 

“I-I saw some things…” Nathan chuckled a little, “and don’t fret on my account. I have told you before, being treated like some assistant will be the death of me.” 

“Ah, of course. That’s how people die, after all: Overwork.” 

They both nodded. 

Gudako had to smile a bit at that, but still. The man shouldn’t have been out of bed. He should have been resting. 

“Have you seen a doctor?” Gudako asked him. 

“Yes, Naamah, I have. They said, ‘My dear prophet, your king and his lady have taken years off your life by being boarded up in their room. It is a shame, I tell you. You need to stress less about them and focus on your own joys. Lay down, take some medicinal herbs, enjoy visions again in the manner that God makes most partake in visions.’ I don’t really care for their words.” 

Solomon was chuckling, taking a step back. “Should I speak to this doctor? They seem wise beyond their years.” 

Nathan rolled his eyes. 

“Nathan…” Those eyes didn’t seem right. 

Gudako moved forward, cupping that face in her hands and taking a closer look. Could it be that he was possessed or something? Was this really what magic did when it was messed up? Never had any of the casters in… in whatever that place she was from was called… had said anything about this. Were there mana clots and things like that? Sure. 

Nothing like this. 

Solomon wrapped her arms around her. “You worry too much, Naamah. Nathan is fine. He will recover and he will be well again. I’ve been helping him.” 

Nathan was sporting similar tattoos to Solomon. 

“Just… Promise me that you won’t use magic again, Nathan.” Gudako shook her head. “If something happens to you, I won’t forgive you.” 

Nathan closed his eyes, sighing. “…You are spoiling me, my queen. It is nothing. It is as the king says. I am recovering and he is helping. I have not used magic since the night you were attacked. Solomon is using his.” 

“You be careful too then,” she told the king. 

“For you, anything,” he told her simply. 

She still didn’t like this. 

Even as they settled in the throne room and began another day in paradise, she couldn’t help but to find her gaze wandering to the prophet. 

Something about the sight of him was alarming. Something in her head was screaming to run, but it didn’t make any sense. 

Nathan was fine. 

The prophet had helped her get into the palace, had helped her get close to Solomon, and he’d been at her side from day one up until now. Given, he vanished at times, but that was just because he had his own duties in this palace. 

The fact that he was suffering from a lack of visions was concerning though. 

The next time the two met to do one of those magic sessions… Maybe she should join. She was a gifted mage in her own right. She knew some things, even more so now because she had been working alongside Solomon. 

Yeah. 

If Solomon wasn’t able to help enough, maybe her mana could be of use in getting Nathan back to his old self. 

She perked up for the afternoon with that in mind, all but dragging the prophet with Solomon at her side to the great hall for food. She laughed as Solomon and Nathan went at it with one another, the latter complaining that Solomon’s father had never felt the need to drag him to dinner and that this was such an insult towards her. 

“Solomon, this is not a good way to treat your queen,” Nathan chastised. “You should be doting on her alone. Stop spoiling me.” 

“You’re like a son to us!” Gudako told him, making the poor blond choke. 

“I-I’m what now?” 

“Ahhh, he’s being a messy eater, Solomon.” Gudako held up her napkin to his face, wiping away some sauce. “He took after you too much.” 

“I was not aware I was a messy eater,” Solomon stated. 

She smiled, “only in our room.” 

“AH- NO! NO! I NEED TO LEAVE!” Nathan shook his head, flailing to get out of his seat between the two of them. 

“Aww, is it awkward that mommy and daddy are talking about how they love one another?” Gudako smiled devilishly. “You know, it’s very healthy for Solomon and I to be open about things.” 

“You’re a devil in the guise of an angel,” Nathan growled. 

“Alright, sorry. You can go.” Gudako laughed a little. “When are you and Solomon going to try again with magic?” 

“Tomorrow,” Solomon told her. “There is another matter I want to ensure before I try again. It’s not related, but I’m excited.” 

“Oh?” 

What was there to be excited about? Was there a wedding of a noble? A visiting group of people? Had something happened that she wasn’t aware of? 

“I built your temple that you wanted,” Solomon told her, eyes glinting in mischief. “I wish to take you to it tomorrow morning when the final stone of the steps is put in place.” 

Temple…

Temple…

What temple- 

“THE TEMPLE OF NINSUN?!” 

Oh, but it was perfect! Those divining priests could divine back to Uruk in ancient times! She could see her friends again! 

“Solomon! You’re amazing!” Gudako all but leaped at the man, ignoring Nathan as she hugged him tightly. Her lips rained a handful of affections at him as she felt a sense of extra relief. 

Her friends could visit and she could go on ‘trips’ home again. She would need to figure out the logistics, but she’d have the others around to help. 

“I love you.” 

Nathan and Solomon were both smiling a little at her saying that. The king leaned closer and kissed her gently. 

“I love you as well, Naamah, my queen. Do bear in mind we aren’t in our room though. I think you may have shocked the servants.” 

Sure enough, the servants were talking quieter, smiling and chuckling amongst themselves. 

“Ah-right.” 

Etiquette was a pain in the ass. 


	14. Blood and Pain

The temple of Ninsun…

Ah, the temple of Ninsun! 

Gudako couldn’t help her excitement as she lay in bed, staring up at the canopy illuminated by the candlelight. 

Finally, she’d found a way to communicate. There was so much to tell the others. 

She would need to ask Da Vinci to investigate what was going on with Nathan. Maybe also Nightingale. Or the Casters! Surely one of them could look into what was going on and help. 

Mash would need to be told about the marriage between her and Solomon. They’d need to know that Hakuno would need to take over some of the timeframes with events and circumstances brought on by the servants. She could help, but they’d need to plan it. People would grow concerned by her leaving often. 

Ah, and she needed to talk to her friend, Hakuno. First, to thank her for being able to communicate with her like this. Second, to ask her to be the master right now while she figured out how to handle this situation with Solomon. Soul bound was all well and good, but spending her life without a working flushing toilet and without her some of those nice medicines readily available? 

Yikes. 

That was a big no. 

However, getting a safe for Solomon’s room where she could store some things from Chaldea wouldn’t be bad. She could store her things here and be able to have access if needed. 

Medicine was a must, since her stomach had been rolling a lot lately and was definitely on the fritz. It was the damned fish probably. That, or the cause was that goat cheese. She really didn’t need goat cheese. 

She’d go vegetarian for the time being, just to help. 

Right…

Gudako nodded to herself. 

Her head fell back to the pillows. Her mind went blank as she tried to focus on the world around her. She could hear the world outside, the sweet sounds of the evening bugs chirping and whistling. 

The room was pretty…

Good color scheme. 

Good furs. 

…

“Solomon, where are you?” 

She wasn’t used to this. They’d been a constant at one another’s side. Where she was, he was soon enough. At times, they’d part, but normally she was so tired from being around him that she went straight to sleep until he was back at her side. 

This being awake and without him? 

Weird. 

It was his fault. 

He’d gotten her all accustomed to him and had made her long for his company when he parted. They laughed and studied together. They cuddled and fed one another. 

So why was she alone? 

This just wouldn’t do. 

Gudako stood up, wrapping a cloak around herself. 

The palace was a bit chilly and she’d decided against changing since it was more fun to let Solomon have fun with her. Since he was taking his sweet ass time, she’d just go see what he and Nathan were really up to. 

Magic work was something she could help with, after all. 

Even if he’d said that she needed to stay safe and in their room, there just wasn’t any having that. 

She needed to be with them, helping. This whole ‘leave the damsel in the bedroom’ was for someone else, someone weaker. 

Right. 

With that in mind, she was leaving their room, bidding the guards to simply remain at their door. She moved through the corridors with a better knowledge now, avoiding any lights since she technically had told the king she would stay in their chambers. 

It’d be a bit silly to interrupt magic by showing up out of the blue. 

The palace felt strangely dead tonight though. 

She’d never actually felt it be this cold. Thank God she’d brought a cloak. The chill in the air seemed to rise as she went further and further into the depths of the palace. She didn’t see or hear a single servant or guard. 

Not one. 

“We’ll need to talk about this,” Gudako murmured as she moved to the door to the next staircase. 

Solomon had been adamant on guards. They were necessary to protect them inside the palace as well as outside. She’d manage to walk right passed the kitchen door. 

Someone could easily poison them. 

Someone could easily steal. 

Her hand pressed against the wall as she looked down, feeling something slick against her feet. 

What was this? 

There was no choice, she had to double back for a torch, looking into the hallway and frowning deeply. The floors were slick with a dark liquid. The walls didn’t seem to be free from splatterings. 

Blood. 

Gudako hurried her pace, leaving the torch in a nearby sconce. In the next hallway, she turned her power walking into a brisk pace. 

The guards must have been dead. 

She needed to get to Solomon, find a way to summon a servant of the grail, and then fight back. She could assist. 

Damn, but her stomach was gnawing at her. 

She’d just eaten! Why was everything going down now? 

She could see the door to Solomon’s study in the distance. She could hear a voice in the distance, Solomon was talking to someone. Maybe he knew. Maybe he was preparing some kind of return fire for their unwanted guests. 

Her hand pressed against the wall, the pain in her middle a bit stronger than before. 

Damn, but she was never going to eat fish or cheese again. 

Never. 

“Goetia…”

Gudako froze, blood running cold. 

“…I know that it hurts and I am truly sorry, my prophet.” That voice was so soft, so relaxed. “You put in a lot of effort to keep the demons under control. I cannot thank you enough for the assistance.” 

She inched forward, lowering herself almost to the floor to peek around the crack in the door. 

Solomon stroked the other’s face, closing his eyes. 

“It will take a bit more time. Your body knows that it would like to change, but it does not yet know what its true form is. I only ask that you allow me to remain over both you and the demons.” 

“Barbados, Furfur, and Focalor do not trust you.” 

“They are stubborn, aren’t they?” Solomon replied to the man simply. He sighed. “I cannot stay like this for long. My queen will become anxious.” 

“There should be temples for the demons, not some no name goddess,” Nathan-No, Goetia growled. 

That person in there wasn’t Nathan. 

“It is for my queen.” 

“Are we not important to you then?” 

Not important? 

Gudako felt her fists clench. 

“You are, but I must keep my queen happy. She means a great deal to me.” 

“We require more sacrifice, since we are so important.” 

The demons were not important at all. If she had her servants here, she’d be showing that demon and his little friends just how important their lives were. She’d rip Goetia from Nathan’s body and slam his face into the next universe. 

King Hassan- Gramps, basically, or Cu Berserker- either one would be sufficient for destroying this demon earlier…

But wait…

Nathan had saved her before. 

Had he become possessed by Goetia? 

She needed to leave. 

She needed to leave now. 

Her hands pushed at the floor. Her arms pulling the ends of the cloak around herself a little more as she fled from the area. Her mind was running over what she’d seen. 

Temple of Ninsun. 

Priest prayers towards the past. 

Servants. 

Kill Goetia and the other demons. 

The guards at the palace gates were going to stop her, but she slipped around their grasp, booking it over the bridge outside the palace. She ran deeper into the city, looking around desperately. 

Solomon had said that the temple had been built. She hadn’t been able to see it yet. She wanted to, but this damn stomach problem. 

She needed to know where it was. 

She could hear the guards yelling at the palace as she turned the corner and continued to run. They would no doubt be going to find Solomon and tell him that his queen left. The king would be on his way shortly. 

She couldn’t stay though. 

They needed help. 

Desperately. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, turning the corner and looking for anything gaudy and bright. Ninsun was like her son, from what she’d seen of the goddess’ palace. She adorned her homes in the horns of her steer and in gold. Of all the Sumerian temples, hers had been one of the more flamboyant. 

Where? 

Where could it be? 

Of course, she’d had no say on the construction. She’d never heard Solomon asking for any information either. 

What if he had made it bland? 

Where would one put a temple like that? 

Her feet were hurting from the rocks on the roads. Her body was tired and her head was feeling dizzy and light. She needed to lay down somewhere to rest. 

The temple, she told herself. 

She would simply need to find the temple. 

I need to save Nathan, Gudako thought as she turned another corner. I need to find this temple and get my friends. 

Then happy times could resume. 

She’d warned Solomon not to summon demons. She’d said specifically not to summon any demons. They could not be trusted. 

Did he not listen? 

Were all the guards so indispensable? 

They’d been young guards. They’d been kind guards. She could recall the number of times they’d nervously interrupted her and Solomon. She could recall the number of times they had helped her from one end of the palace to the other. They were nice people. 

How could Solomon allow them to simply die? 

But, it was Nathan. 

She wasn’t sure what she’d have done if she’d been in Solomon’s position. All she knew was that there was no going back to him until she could kill the demon in Nathan. There was no being cute and sweet with Solomon until he knew that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t summon demons. 

No going back. 

Where the fuck was this damn temple!? 

Another corner. 

How many fucking streets were in this town? 

She was so tired. She was in so much pain. The further she went, the more she found herself hating everything. 

Most of all, she hated the damn rayshift. 

She wouldn’t be in this mess if it had just worked properly. She’d have understood the language here better. She’d have done something different. 

Where the hell were her friends!? 

TRIANGLES! 

Oh, but she panted hard at the sight of the damn square and rectangle written language. It looked like a series of weird geometric shapes. The Sumerian language had never looked so damn beautiful before. Her feet were starting to give out. 

She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hand and hurried forward, up the stairs to bang on the door. 

“…God be with you.” 

“And with you,” Gudako breathed. “Please let me in. I need to pray.” 

The priest went to speak, but she brushed passed him. 

The place was too plain, too dull. There was a mere bowl in the front, a cow statue at the end of the room. Whoever had made the damn temple didn’t know a damn thing about Sumerian culture, but it was the thought that counted, right? Hell, she didn’t really know much either.

She moved forward, lowering herself before the statue and pressed her hands together. 

There would be no moving for a while. She was going to collapse soon. 

Before that though…

“Please,” she prayed allowed. “Please get Gilgamesh and Hakuno. Please help me. I used the rayshift without being noticed. I don’t have my phone. Please, I can’t fight demons alone…”

The room was so quiet around her. 

“Please…” 

The rayshift could go to any space or time. The others could easily come to this moment with the rayshift. 

Her vision was watery. 

“…Please, I know I fucked up. I fucked up so bad… Please, you stupid ass Sumerian gods. Ishtar. Ereshkigal. Someone, please. I’ll fucking build temples in Chaldea and let you harass Gilgamesh. Just let me get in contact with my friends.” 

The doors to the temple were opening again, but there was no sense of Hakuno or a servant. 

Instead, she could feel two powerful sources of mana. She could feel the same two that she had felt before, in Solomon’s study. 

“My queen is here,” Solomon told the priests. “She is not well currently. I’m here to return her to the palace.” 

“Please,” Gudako whispered. 

A pair of arms were pulling her back. The damn cow stared down at her as she felt herself leaning against the blond. 

“She doesn’t feel warm, at least,” Nathan’s familiar voice stated. “She’s covered in sweat and filth though. She must have run here.” 

“Her feet are soaked in blood,” Solomon stated from nearby. She’d closed her eyes now, refusing to look. “Let’s get her to the baths and into bed.” 

“…Solomon, do you mind if I…”

“If you must, but not too much.” 

She could feel herself being laid down. A hand was pressing lightly to her forehead. Pain, sharp and focused, was shooting through her head. 

Her eyes opened when it was gone. 

“Naamah,” Solomon looked over at her from nearby. “Are you alright?” 

“Solomon?” She looked around, frowning. “How did I get here?” 

She’d been waiting in their room, anxious a bit for some reason, but fine. She’d been having such a good time with him, loving every moment of their time together. All the people they helped, all the work they did together as rulers and as magicians in their own rights; she wasn’t really sure what she was doing here now. 

There was a weird fucking cow statue nearby though. 

“Nathan and I heard that you left the palace,” Solomon replied, sighing. “I can’t believe you left without a guard. Our city loves you, but I still would like for you to be careful.” 

“Sorry,” she murmured. 

“Forgive me for not foreseeing this,” Nathan told them both. The prophet’s face grew solemn, his eyes closing as that blond hair fell into his face a bit. “It is my duty as your prophet to be able to have some sense of the future… instead, I was caught up in business with you, Solomon. I will not allow such trivial things to get in the way of protecting you both. I will not let the queen be lost.” 

He wouldn’t…

It was really touching for him to say that. Naamah found herself smiling a little as she held one of his hands. 

Her body was so sore…

“Let’s go home,” she told them both. 

“Of course,” Nathan replied. 

Solomon moved forward and held his arms open. “Come here, my queen. You should be resting. With your body weak like this, I think it would be best if I carried you back.” 

She wouldn’t say no to that. 

Even if a part of her was being odd and trying to murmur that she should run, she went to his arms easily, holding onto him as they headed to the door. 

Her lips pressed against the king’s cheek. Her hand reached over to hold onto one of Nathan’s. 

“I don’t need to hold you too,” Nathan told her with a roll of his eyes. “So long as you are with the king, I am fine walking alone. If you don’t have his hand though, I will be there to guide you back.” 

“Thank you,” she told him. 

The king didn’t let her go, opting to climb into the baths with her. He spent a long while doting on her, helping her into a nightgown and into bed. When he kissed her, she found herself curling into his arms. 

Something was off, but it may have been simply her running off. 

“Solomon,” Naamah whispered. “I don’t know why I ran, but-“

“You are my gift from God,” Solomon simply shrugged. “It’s okay, Naamah. I am simply grateful that you are alright.” 

“I love you, Solomon.” 

But there was something bothering her mind. She’d have to investigate later, when she had a moment alone again. 

“Oh,” Solomon moved to sit up, smiling a little more. “You wished for a temple of Ninsun, but I did not show you the first prayer book. I added Ninsun as a historical note, since she is not God.” He held the book out for her. “I listed her as simply a mother to a king, since she helped bring the great ancient king Gilgamesh into the world.” 

Gilgamesh…

She could see the king speaking to Nathan in his study. She could see the blood on the floors of the hallways and hear-

Oh. 

Gudako stared at the book, feeling her stomach churn again. 

“Naamah?” 

“I-It’s wonderful,” Gudako told him. “I’m just really tired.” 

“Then let’s rest,” he replied. The man pulled her close, closing his eyes after setting the book aside. 

There, in the candlelight of their room, Gudako felt a chill come to her bones. 

Nathan was capable of messing with her head. He had the backing from the king to do so if she was leaving. Any indications that she was beyond upset or knew something about their time together and she’d be losing memory. 

She’d actually believed herself to truly be Naamah the Ammonite. 

Shit. 


	15. Demons Abound

What was once a beautiful palace was now a prison.

That was all Gudako could think, awakening next to the king and looking around. She had thought that she had made it to Jerusalem before the king had summoned demons. Perhaps she had, but the demons were out now. Everyone in this kingdom and abroad were in danger. 

She had to cuddle Solomon. There wasn’t a choice there. 

However, there was the dangers of forgetting. There was a risk that she would begin to think of herself as simply Naamah. If she did, this was the end. 

Writing in the bible that they had blasphemously wrote for Ninsun’s temple was the only way she could ensure that she remembered things. She wrote in the language of C.. Of C…

Damn. 

She wrote in the language from before. No one here understood it. Not even the experts at languages would be capable of reading it. It was safe. 

Notes about Nathan being possessed or whatever by Goetia. 

Notes about Solomon being in contact with demons. 

She needed to remember things. 

She’d remember the name of home soon. The others would be coming. 

Hakuno. 

Mash. 

Gilgamesh. 

Da Vinci. 

This was the best method of being able to remember. She could reread the text every night to ensure her memory remained. Her stomach was still being odd in the mornings and she was becoming more easily exhausted so she needed to be careful anyway. 

Thankfully, she was queen. 

No one really minded that she rested, so long as one of the rulers was out and about. 

Was it the magic and the memory tampering that was causing the sickness? 

She was worried about that. She had never really been one to get sick before. Routine exercise and a diet provided by the servants who could cook in Chaldea ensured that she was up and rearing to go. However, here, she found herself not feeling well at times. She found herself going routinely through a period of nausea. 

The food was similar to before. She’d even sat in the kitchens, claiming to just love the smell of freshly baked bread just to check. 

Honestly, the smell had been one of the worst things she’d ever experienced. The nausea had been coming and going for a while until the cook had simply told her to go rest. 

It was the magic. 

It had to be. Perhaps being around demons was causing flu-like symptoms. Nathan was there in the morning to wake them up. Maybe that concentrated time was causing her stomach to be so stubborn and the sickness to be so bad. Fatigue could be from her body trying to work through the illness. 

Never before had she been so glad to be around Nightingale. 

When she saw that nurse again, she would be hugging her. 

Solomon built her another temple or two though, closer to the palace. She found herself visiting often, looking to the temple for Ereshkigal and Ishtar and sighing. 

It’d been a longshot to try to communicate. What’s more, since these people had no idea what these goddesses were like, the temples were entirely wrong. They lacked so much from what they had been like in Uruk. There was no good way to explain either. 

“The queen consort is always making our king build these temples to foreign deities,” one of the people murmured as she passed. “He has been influenced too greatly.” 

“Perhaps it is an Ammonite thing,” the companion murmured. “We cannot allow our king to be too influenced. Perhaps we should inquire if he would rebuild his harem.” 

Gudako paled at their words, trying to hurry back into the palace. 

How her feet were sore from a short walk to the temples, she wasn’t sure, but her feet ached. Everything ached. 

Maybe she was dying. 

_If I die, I better become some badass servant,_ Gudako thought to herself. _I want high rank in the servant classes. Avenger maybe? No, definitely Berserker. They’re bloodthirsty and powerful. I could get behind that._

Yeah. That’d be cool. 

“Ah, Naamah!” 

Gudako felt a shiver run down her spine at that voice. The sound of footsteps all but dancing towards her. 

“Naamah~ Naamah~!” Nathan leaned around her, smiling brightly. “Good afternoon! How is the stomach pain? It is not unbearable, is it?” 

“It’s fine.” 

Please go away. Please go away. 

Nathan nodded, moving to stand before her. His blond hair had been swept up into a knot, his veins that were showing had been subdued and dimmed with powder, giving him a paler visage. Still, a part of her still saw her friend beneath. 

Well, what was left of him. 

“You haven’t been very talkative lately.” He frowned, “is it the people’s murmurings? I have heard the whispers, but we are still seeking out the source behind the unrest. When we find the cause, we will snuff it out. In the meantime, you should continue to relax.” 

“It’s hard to… the stomach pain,” she told him. 

“We have a midwife coming. She is one who assists with many ladies of palaces. Currently she is reported to be at the border, helping with one woman before she’ll arrive.” 

Was a midwife a doctor? 

“Go rest,” Nathan encouraged. “Allow Solomon and I to handle things.” 

She nodded. 

“See, now that’s just sad.” Nathan leaned in closer, cupping her cheeks. “Where is the fire from before, Naamah? You look at me like I’m some kind of villain. I want to help you. I want to help Solomon. You both are my family, you know…”

“I’m just not feeling well.” 

“That’s not true and we both know it.” The man stroked her cheek softly. “Is it my appearance? I’ve worked very hard to differentiate myself from looking like the king. You know how much this stuff makes me sneeze in the morning?” He hummed a bit. “You used to enjoy teasing me, now you merely avoid me.” 

“I’ll do better,” Gudako murmured. 

His lips pressed against her forehead. 

“Better,” he sighed. “I don’t need better. My queen, I merely wish to be able to help you.” 

“I worry about you.” 

Worry as in am afraid that you’re going to lose your soul and become a senseless demon that tries to destroy all of humanity by creating singularities and a great throne of destruction. 

Nathan smiled a little more. “Worry is for those who cannot change things. You’re better than that. Worrying is how people die, woman.” 

God, but he was so close to normal right now. 

Gudako hugged him, pressing her face against the man’s chest. 

She needed to fix things. She needed to help the prophet return to his normal self. In any manner possible, she needed to save him. 

Others had been saved before. 

Not necessarily from demons possessing them but… 

Damn. She should have become some kind of priest. She could exorcise Nathan and they could slowly, carefully begin to have things return to normal. She could have Nathan help her. As it was, Solomon didn’t think demons were bad. 

God, he didn’t think demons were bad at all. 

“Ah, you’re crying, Naamah,” Nathan tilted her head up, grinning a little. “Look at you, getting all emotional for me. You know I’m thought of as a bit of a pest around here, right? I foresee things and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop it. The guards in particular hate that fact.” 

“You’re cool, Nathan,” she told him. “Just as you were.” 

Were. 

Not are. 

Memory erasing was some fucked up shit and he really needed to be getting on the whole apology wagon for that. Her mind was already corrupted from some questionable servants. She really didn’t need assistance in her mind going to mush. 

Plus, there was Solomon being charming. 

Dangerous shit right there. 

She was crying harder. 

It took a second to realize, but there it was. She had a mess of tears running down her face, she had her nose running a little, and this poor damned prophet was having to wipe it all off with part of his robes. 

“Let’s get you back to your chambers,” the man murmured. 

“I just… Need you… as you are…” She was gasping to get it out. Damn, but all this stress was too much. Enough of this. 

She wanted Edmond here. Edmond would toil away with her in the palace. 

She wanted Spartacus here. Sparti would know exactly how to knock some heads together and scare away those whispering nobodies. 

She really, truly wanted Mash and Romani here. 

God, she needed those two here. 

Her sobs were barely containable. Clinging to Nathan’s arm, she was letting a downpour of stress and apprehension and just- all those damned emotions that had been clogging up her insides were getting out now. 

“What’s going on?” 

She could hear Solomon. Hear, because the tears were blocking her vision. 

“It would seem Naamah has just been privy to a bit too much of the people’s whisperings.” Nathan replied, a hand patting her back. “I was helping her get back to her room.” 

“…I thought we agreed it wouldn’t be wise for you to be moving outside of your room, Nathan.” 

“Did we? How odd. I don’t recall that. Our sweet, sensitive Naamah was wandering about, looking so fragile and delicate.” 

A pair of arms pulled her close, her face pressing against the king’s chest. She could feel him holding her close, turning her out of range of the other’s grip. 

“Nathan,” Solomon’s voice was taking on a more authoritative tone. “Return to your chambers.” 

“There’s nothing to do there… Perhaps your study area would be better.” 

“Then go there and remain. Others will begin to be concerned if you are wandering like this. There is enough trouble right now without your meddling.” 

“Oh dear. Meddling now?” 

There was something, it tickled at the edges of her senses. Mana. It rippled without her needing to see it, all but brushing up against her as the man headed away from them. She could hear his footsteps along the floor, the sound of the maids offering their assistance if he needed something. 

“Are you alright, Naamah?” 

Gudako nodded. 

“Truly?” 

“Y-yeah.” Gudako pulled back, trying to breathe a little. She looked up at the king, gathering her wits back together. “I just… I missed Nathan and I felt a bit stressed, but… It’s fine. I’m fine now.” 

Things were still messed up, but at least she had her act together a bit better. 

Solomon kissed her gently. 

“Do you want to go back to our room?” 

“I sleep too much already.” 

Solomon smiled a little, no doubt at some private joke. “…Perhaps a temple visit?” 

“I went to the temple of Ereshkigal and Ishtar already.” 

And she’d prayed to the very depths of her black heart for those two idiots to gather the others. Sure, Ishtar avoided her Chaldea like the plague, but she could at least be a little helpful. She’d offered up Gilgamesh’s entire treasury. She should have guessed that she’d be good for it, even if she wasn’t. 

“Perhaps you and I could…” He let the statement linger, a hand caressing her back as he leaned in to murmur into her ear. “I have the afternoon. Aside from checking on our friend, I have no real duties that must be attended to.” 

“Do you think… maybe we could have a priest visit?” 

“A priest?” 

She nodded. 

Formal exorcism. 

Thinking about it, the thought made perfect sense. She could ask the priest to be available to her for an exorcism, then, when the others arrived, she could call upon him to come and fix Nathan. They block Goetia’s attacks, the exorcist coaxes Goetia from Nathan; bing bada boom! 

Healed Nathan. 

Dead Goetia. 

She smacks Solomon into next year for being a dumbass. 

Then she’d need to solve the whole, ‘your soul is bound to Solomon’ issue. 

If anyone could resolve the issue, it was the arrogant kings of Uruk. They’d made Hakuno immortal. They’d stopped a damn bull. They had a clay being for a friend. 

No one who was running around with their doll after a few millennia was anything to laugh at. No, those damn clever kings would probably know exactly how to solve this. 

OH! 

Or Merlin. 

Fucking Merlin would have the solution. 

She could solve Nathan, the others could solve the shit with her and Solomon. 

“What do you want a priest for?” Solomon asked. 

Think clever as fuck, she thought to herself. 

“I… was hoping to bless the palace,” Gudako told him, thinking back to as many damn horror films with demons and poltergeists as possible. Exorcists were good with blessings. “With everything being so busy and hectic, I thought maybe it would help?” 

“You should have asked when you were at one of the two temples.” 

“I wanted to have one of your priests. The deities are great to respect, but they aren’t God.” 

Mm. Killing it with these off-the-cuff excuses. 

“Naamah, you are simply astounding,” Solomon cooed to her. “I’ll inquire with the church. If you were not looking so tired, I would invite you… No. Here.” 

The man pulled her into his arms, making her wrap her arms around his shoulders to stay upright. 

“I’ll carry you to the church and we can inquire together. That way, you may have a priest of your choosing. I should have thought to have the palace blessed, but my mind has been in the direction of your wellbeing and that of Nathan’s.” He kissed her gently. “You’ll have to forgive your fool of a king.” 

“Forgiveness would mean you did something wrong.” 

He was the one that had helped her remember herself. No one mind-wiping their wife would do that. No, the memory wiping was definitely just Nathan’s doing. 

“How do you like the temples,” Solomon continued. “I tried to get more information about the deities that you mentioned, but it would seem very few keep records of the old city of Uruk. It has been lost to the sands of time. It’s writing is impossible to discern as well.” 

“You wrote outside-“

“I guessed, to be honest.” Solomon smiled sheepishly. “It could say goat cheese for all I know, but I wanted to make it look more authentic… Do you know Sumerian?” 

“No.” 

No fucking wonder no one came. She was praying to scribbles. 

_Heaven help us all, I could be summoning like anti-Gilgamesh…_

That’d probably just be like Hakuno or something though. 

“I seem to have amused you.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re smiling for once.” Solomon grinned at her more. “It has been a while since I have seen a genuine smile on your face. Since that’s the case, I refuse to apologize for wrecking the Sumerian language. I’ll continue my attempts at knowing what those symbols mean.” 

Oh, shit. 

Gudako bit her lip, trying to fight the smile. 

He was gonna get his ass kicked doing that. 

“We could end up with the deities mad at us,” she warned him. 

“In this world, there are only demons and our God. There’s no such thing as meager gods and goddesses. They are nothing more than demons or the ancient people’s ways of understanding the world around them. You and I have both read too many books to believe in that nonsense.” 

She was snickering. 

Oh, what she wouldn’t give for Ozymandias or Ereshkigal to hear that. Or Karna. 

Or Arjuna. 

There were quite a few gods and goddesses that would be incredibly pissed or confused by that statement. Ozymandias would be the funniest, probably declaring the king to be insolent in the loudest voice possible. 

Ah, but thinking about these things really did the heart good. 

Gudako kissed the king as he settled her into a pew as they reached the church. He motioned for the men at the altar, rattling on about what was needed. 

Well, he had this under control. 

Gudako closed her eyes a moment. 

“It would seem that you are out of your time.” 

Her eyes flew open. 

Her head turned this way and that. 

Was that…

“Naamah?” Solomon glanced over at her. “Is everything alright?” 

“I… I just dozed off,” she confessed, moving to her feet and over to the others. 

“Naamah would like to have the church bless the palace,” Solomon told the men. “I think it would also set the people at ease to have such a thing done.” 

The priests were nodding. 

There was a flicker of purple from nearby. 

Ah, there were the emotions again. Gudako looked at the men and excused herself, telling the king to help arrange things. 

“Do you want me to join you?” 

“No, I will just find a window,” she told him. 

She moved straight to the door, closing it behind her. 

“Mephistopheles!” 

The corridor seemed empty. 

She moved deeper into the hallway, peeking into doors as she went. 

“You know, it is highly inappropriate, even for a queen, to peer into rooms in a place that is not her own.” 

She was never gonna burn a weak servant ever again. 

Never. 

“Mesphisto!” 

The clown-like man, sans his grandiose appearance, crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Adorned in merely the robes of this place, it was almost hard to tell he was the ridiculous clown that she had continuously burned time and time again. 

_I'll apologize when this is over_ , Gudako thought to herself. 

“It is I," the demon declared, "but I do not believe we are acquainted. At least, not officially. Your king does not care to have me join my brethren as one of his great 72 demons. What use do I have for his little queen?” 


	16. Invitation to the Walpurgis

“I want you to help me destroy the other demons.”

Well, that and tell the C… God, she would remember that damn name soon. She would have them locate her friends too, but that was in time. 

The demon stared at her, blinking. His strangely makeup free expression turned into one of laughter and amusement, head tilting back as he barked the sound. His eyes turned to hers after a moment, footsteps quick and quiet along the cobblestone floors. 

“You would like me to assist you in destroying that which I am? Do you realize how foolish you sound?” 

Gudako nodded. “There’s seventy-two demons, Mephisto. Goetia is the big one. Help me bag him and I’ll do everything in my power to make you Solomon’s number one demon. Hell, I’ll throw in a free room at the palace and a handful of maids to meet your fancy.” 

He was closing in, those eyes narrowing. 

“Mephisto.” 

“I find you strange.” A hand tilted her chin up, the demon’s gaze flickering to the door to the main prayer area before turning to her again. “You cannot have wanted this without reason.” 

“The demons will hurt Solomon.” 

The demon laughed. “Try again.” 

“They will! I’ve… I’ve foreseen it.” Experienced it was a better way to put it. She’d seen how Solomon had become at the sight of Goetia. She’d seen how he had sacrificed himself for them all. The demons had driven him to that point. They had taken away all options from him and made him unable to return to humanity. 

“You are a witch?” 

“Kind of…” 

Did mages count as witches in this time? 

She was wary to simply agree, since she had already run into a bunch of stupid shit from simply opening her mouth or agreeing without reading the damn terms and conditions. 

“Kind of? How is one kind of a witch?” Mephistopheles shook his head. The demon pulled away from her, running a hand through his hair and looking around again. “Do you mean to say that you are of mere witch blood? A witch only at the full moon? There is no such thing. It is like saying the mighty wolf is only so during the cusp of the moon cycle. You cannot be kind of a witch because a witch must hone their skills and fight to keep their power alive.” 

“Then become my servant and see how my power works,” Gudako told him. 

“Hmm? A mere wisp of a woman, pale as the sheets in the laundry, telling me to be her slave?” 

“Ahh- Familiar then.” Fucking terminology. A familiar and a servant were the same damn thing. 

“You wish to gain me as a familiar? I, who you so eagerly sought out? The great Mephistopheles?” The demon was so smug about it. 

Nevermind what she had thought before. Burning him had been a good move. She already had enough boastful and proud servants. 

His lame ass and his clown shoes could be someone else’s-

“Very well.” 

Gudako paused the thought. “You will?!” 

“I will do so on one condition.” 

“Deal. Not a damn problem.” Gudako waved a hand. Easy peasy. She’d do whatever his stupid task was. Fetching water from a neighboring city, helping town’s people, trim Gawain’s terrible toes; whatever it was, it wasn’t that bad. 

“You must attend a Walpurgis Party.” 

A who and what now? 

Mephistopheles smirked, that gleam in his eyes reminding her of a handful of other shit servants she had been mighty tempted to burn. “You are a witch, are you not? The Walpurgis Parties are ones that exist outside of the normal space and time. With doors in various times and spaces, they are ripe with demons and witches alike. Solomon often attended when he was young and naïve. A little task like that will be no issue for a witch such as yourself.” 

Solomon was like twenty. If the demon was talking about when he was younger, then the parties wouldn’t be so bad. 

Existing outside of space and time would mean she would maybe find a door to her own time. Maybe her Mephisto had been smart and built a door before she’d fried his ass to Mephisto Fries. 

“Find me at the next party and I will become your familiar.” 

“Deal.” 

Footsteps were approaching the doors to the hallway. Gudako glanced over at the demon as he reached for a door. 

“Wait! How do I get to this party?” 

“Miss Naamah,” Mephistopheles glanced at her, a set of magic running over the door before it opened to a Germanic looking place, “quite frankly, something about your face makes me feel entirely put out. Find the directions yourself. You are a witch, are you not?” 

He laughed. 

“By the way,” he added. “There is no demon named Goetia for Solomon. They must be an extra that was not listed to the other demons.” 

The news made her pale. 

The door closed. 

“Damn it!” Gudako hurried to the door, throwing it open only to stare at the overflowing toilet. 

“Naamah?” 

Solomon’s voice was calling over to her. 

“Naamah, are you alright?” 

Was she alright? 

She’d just had a demon basically mock her by inviting her to a party outside of space and time and tell her that he would become her servant only if she could attend his little shindig and find him. Asking Solomon about a party that demons attended was out of the question too. He would become concerned at the least, overprotective at most. 

“Naa-“

“Solomon, I was just trying to find a place to use the um…” What was the word for bathroom in this place? Last time she’d asked, she found herself in a bath and still needing to shit. 

“Ah,” the man closed the distance, glancing in before he motioned her along. “I’ll have you use one in the palace.” 

She was really lucky that she didn’t really need to go. 

The man was taking her by the hand though, guiding her towards the main area and back to the priests. She stopped listening after a few words, merely nodding with Solomon gestures and leaning against him. 

Her body was picked up, hair trailing over his shoulder as he hauled her back to the palace. 

Asking Nathan wouldn’t have been a bad idea if he wasn’t insane and possessed by a demon himself. As it were, asking him would be dangerous. 

Maybe though…

“Solomon?” 

The king waved to his people as they passed, holding her so carefully in his arms. “What is it?” 

“I found a weird book in your study. What’s a Walpurgis Party?” 

“A… Naamah, do not think about them.” Solomon shook his head at her words and turned to head towards the baths. The door to the toilet was opened and Gudako sighed at the sight of the wood seat and hole that led to piping out of the castle. 

Where was the satisfying sound of Cthulhu reaching up from the abyss to claim her poop? Where was the sweet sounds of the waters claiming her sins and letting her feel five pounds lighter? 

Where was her ass warmer and the music button? 

“I would like to learn more about what you know,” she told him. 

“The parties you are talking about are between witches and demons. Witches host it normally, speaking in tongues and chattering away. They dance around fire and get up to trouble. The demons have been overseeing them for a while. Well, lesser ones.” 

Oof, Mephisto. 

Solomon nodded. “I want to be able to have you learn what demons are truly like, but that is not how I want you to see them. I have one that I am speaking with. They helped me protect you from the darkness that came to hurt you.” 

What? 

Gudako blinked at that. 

Had a demon come to help her against Goetia? 

God, she hoped it wasn’t Barbatos. She’d slaughtered that demon so many times that it was probably still sporting an imprint of her foot on its ass as a demon pillar. 

“I think you will be happy with what I show you,” Solomon told her. “The parties are every night as well. Better to know who is going to show up and when rather than get lost in the crowds at one of those useless parties.” 

Shit. 

Solomon kissed her cheek before heading towards the throne room. “You’re tired, Naamah, let me take care of things today and I will return in the morning to check on you. I promised to help Nathan tonight with his illness.” 

Obstacle of avoiding Solomon and Nathan? 

Done. 

“Take your time,” she told him. 

“I love you, Naamah,” he called to her. 

No, no. 

“I love you too, Solomon!” 

But her insides were cringing. She shouldn’t have given in and thrown herself into this situation. Solomon was sporting demons and meeting with them behind her back. She needed to be getting after him about that. 

When he introduced her to his friend that had helped, she’d enlist them to help her and Mephistopheles in killing the other demons. The world didn’t need demons anyway. 

She didn’t have much time to find out how to get to the parties though. She trailed after Solomon, watching that fluffy white hair as it trailed out behind him. 

They delved deeper and deeper into the palace, avoiding the throne room. She could hear him shoo off the guards. She could see him stepping into his study and slipped through the door before it closed. 

Her body was pressed behind one of the pillars, listening intently as the man walked across the room. 

“Nathan,” Solomon’s voice grew firm. “Where is it?” 

“Hmm?” 

She didn’t dare look. She had bright red hair. The others would note that she was here. But there was no doubt in her mind that it was Nathan that responded. The man was probably sitting at the altar. She glanced at the bracelets on her person, slowly removing them one by one and setting them down before she jingled. 

Solomon jingled enough that she could get away with getting here, but-

Yeah, better not to jingle like that. 

“Naamah asked about the witch parties. She said she had read it in here.” 

“How would she do that? The only texts that speak of those parties are in your journals. Those are in your chambers.” 

Bless. 

Fucking bless. 

She would kiss the prophet if he wasn’t fucked up. Now she needed to slip out of this place. She could come back for the jewelry she’d removed. 

“She said she had read it before. In here.” 

Nathan laughed a little. “Well, perhaps she was confused.” 

“And whose fault would that be?” 

“Are you saying you wished for her to remember seeing the demon that I am pay you homage? After all her fear of demons and the look she had given when she saw you? You had become no different than us, Solomon. Inhuman. Unwelcome.” 

“Be silent.” 

“Ah, but she named me, Solomon. She threw that beautiful name my way. I find it so interesting how she possesses such strength. How do you think the others will respond when they realize your woman is a witch?” 

Hmm? 

So mages were called witches? 

“I am human.” 

Yes, you are, Gudako agreed, taking the chance to glance towards the altar. She could see the blond’s head turning. 

She ducked back. 

“If you wish to dream, then so be it, but you have gone down this moral path with us this far. The people speak horribly of your queen’s wish for foreign temples and her slumbering murmurs in tongue. The priests in the city whisper now of her powerful presence. They must sense it. They will begin to doubt you.” 

“Naamah has done nothing wrong.” 

“Even your father was not one to treat you humanly, but we have no problems with you, Solomon. Ignore the worries about the parties. If she was curious, it was probably from her love for you.” Nathan snorted. “There is nothing that has been firmer than that. I should know. I tried to see about that.” 

Huh? 

“What do you mean, see about that?” 

“It is nothing, my king. Shall we do this?” 

Oh no. She was with Solomon. What the fuck was Nathan doing? 

And since when was her love of Solomon that firm? What did Nathan know from tinkering around in her head? Would he try to stop her? Had Goetia seen his end? 

Shit. She was a walking prophecy of the future. 

She had to go. Glancing around, she saw the large vents in the corner and groaned internally. 

They’d be dirty, grimy, and filled with rats and other things she really didn’t want to think about. However, she’d get out of the room. 

She slipped over to it, thankful it was behind the pillars in the back. 

It creaked as she nudged it off. 

“Hmm?” 

“The rats are especially noisy today, don’t you think?” Nathan asked. 

The rats were the worst. 

Totally. 

Yep. 

She prayed Solomon took that excuse. She slipped in feet first, wrinkling her nose at the almost immediate smell and squishing beneath her feet. 

The sound of a rat squeaking only helped her cause but a part of her screamed internally. 

In she went. 

Sicker she felt. 

They were doing this for Mephistopheles. The books she needed were in her chambers that she shared with Solomon. She merely needed to get up to her room and find the books. Just get through. Move about five feet tops and bust the vent out. 

Run for her life for the bedroom and then the baths. 

Long, hot bath. 

Ah, but she couldn’t imagine anything better right now. 

Books, baths, party. 

Books. 

Bath. 

Party. 

Go. Go. Go. 

It was like a chant in her mind, echoing over and over as she felt muck beneath her hands. Her hair was sticking to the top of the vent. 

Someone was gonna clean these fucking things when she was through with this. They were going to take some bleach like stuff and a brush and scrub these vents out. 

Nathan mentioned people dying due to stupid shit: this was it. 

Bad vents. 

The next vent came only at the last bits of her reserves. She shoved at the grate, happy to find it falling forth onto the dusty floors. 

Out she went. 

Up the stairs she went. 

The doors to her room she all but threw open with a wind that would have rivaled the strength of the mightiest storm. She rushed to yank off her clothes, throwing them into a corner a moment before she was throwing open drawers. 

Where? 

Where would he put books about his youth? 

She stopped halfway through his jewelry, glancing towards the bed. 

A stack of smaller books sat quietly there. 

…No way…

She opened them to a random page. 

_”Today father decided I would become king. Nathan had told me this would happen, but I cannot help but to feel humbled by the choice…”_

Really? 

She glanced around the room. 

Out of all the places to put texts that spoke of demons and parties and all kinds of questionable shit- right on his nightstand was where he chose? 

A knock came at the door, the maid crying out at the sight of her naked and holding one of Solomon’s books. 

“Ah, the shitter is backed up.” 

Fuck, what were toilets called?! 

“My queen,” the maid called. 

“Ah, draw me a bath. I seem to have found a dirty part of the palace,” she called to the woman. “Please do not tell my king. He is so busy and I don’t want to worry him. He’s so wonderful and trying to help his friend and the people.” 

Better. 

“Of course, your Highness!” The maid called. “Please put on one of the thin sleeping dresses while I do so!” 

Done and done. 

Last thing she needed was someone else walking in on her. 

Her hands black as soot and her hair as wild as it seemed to appear in the looking glass, she probably looked like a damn witch right now. 


	17. The Gate to Walpurgis

She was looking incredibly witch/demon oriented right now.

Once glance at the mirror nearby was confirming her suspicions on that. One of those thin nightgowns that the maid had spoken of? 

Gudako popped right out of it, opting not to look like a character for the ghost busters to be going after. It was really not a great look. Just very unreliable right now. 

She was the queen of this place. She really needed to just-

Yeah. 

She dove her hands into the water basin in the corner, doing the best she could for her hands. She tied her hair back, questioning why her hair needed to be this long to begin with. 

It was starting to get to Merlin fluff levels. 

“My queen?” 

Gudako glanced back, looking between her black soot dripping hands and the door. The maid was hesitating, watching her as though there was some debate over whether to offer assistance or leave. 

_The gossip was getting bad then?_

“I um… I feel very awkward about this, but there was a lot kitten in the palace.” 

Time to lie. 

The maid blinked, “A kitten?” 

“I’ve never had one before,” Gudako explained, moving over to the maid’s side and taking one of the towels from her hands. “I thought it was cute, but it seemed to be going after some of the mice and rats outside. I fell straight into a pile of soot.” 

“Oh my.” 

Gudako nodded. “It’s very awkward. I was hoping see if the books by our bed would tell me where Solomon had gone. I thought maybe he could help me look for the little one, but I wasn’t very successful.” 

“I see.” 

The maid was looking at her in a newfound light, it seemed. She took the towel happily and smiled. “You said before not to tell the king. Do you still-“

“I got all covered in filth. As soon as you opened the door, I took one look and nearly fainted.” 

Okay, she was probably overselling this, but the maid was still nodding. She was rubbing her back and cooing already. 

“It’s fine, my queen! You must have felt so embarrassed! And you merely wanted to see a kitten! Let’s draw that bath and set you to bed.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” 

The maid waved her off. “You deserve a warm bath and some rest. Tomorrow, we can look for a cat together for you to see. I’m sure many of the children would love to show you their beloved pets. I would recommend dogs though.” 

“Oh?” 

“Hounds are more respected by nobles. Cats tend to be seen as the lesser animal.” 

She was trying to skirt around something. Gudako nodded. 

“Perhaps, we could look for baby hounds?” 

The maid nodded. 

They headed out, straight to the baths, immediately into a new dress and clean linens. The maid took the time to braid her hair behind her and escort her back to her chambers. Very loyal, very trustworthy; if she were merely here as a queen for this land and needed someone to confide in woman to woman, this would have probably have been her woman. 

She spread the whispers of the queen loving animals and going so far as to dirty her skirts for the joys of a small baby animal to some of the other members of the palace. 

The other guards were mentioning their dogs and birds now to her as they walked back, happily offering to have their families visit to show them off. 

Delicate, sweet Naamah; wanting to see beautiful animals and being kept in the palace. 

The source of the witch and trick minded Naamah rumors would have a more challenging time spreading rumors now. She was now sensitive and tender-hearted. 

The goal was the book though. 

As the doors closed and the maid bid her to rest, Gudako glanced over at the diaries nearby. 

Walpurgis. 

Demon party. 

She was gonna get up to some witch shit up in Walpurgis. However it worked, she would find a way in and she’d find that wannabe clown before he donned his ridiculous apparel. 

_Entering Walpurgis is simple,_ the first journal told her. _It’s not that they want to keep humans away from the festivities. Humans are a great entertainment and they are foolish. The explosions and the spray of sparks that happen all around you are bewitching and the witches know that you will want to be a part of the adventure. So long as there’s peer pressure, the humans will do anything._

“Well done, David. Your son’s going to wild parties and drinking from the keg,” Gudako murmured. 

She turned the page. 

_Leaving is the problem…_

Boring. 

She skimmed a finger along the page, not interested in this nonsense. She wouldn’t need to know how to leave because Mephistopheles would be getting her out of the party. Ticket out was set. Ticket in, come on. 

Solomon, do a girl a solid and write the requirements down properly for this. 

_Draw a square on the wall. The demon Baal told me that was all that was necessary. With the wax of a candle that had been lit through the witching hour, one merely needs to draw a square and push it in. You create a door and will need to put the block back after you’ve passed through. Otherwise, you let witches and demons into your world._

See? 

Was that hard to write? 

You list out the process, you give the steps, then you describe the problem with coming back for those that are idiots and are going just for the laughs and giggles. 

Candles though. 

Glancing around the room, she found one and traced a square in the wall. 

She pushed. 

Nothing. 

Alright. So that candle hadn’t been one that was lit during the witching hour. 

When the hell was the witching hour? 

She tried the other candle in the room. 

Nothing. 

The ones in the closet? 

No, no; they were too new. 

She cracked the door to their bedroom open, glancing around before her eyes went to the lighting. 

It was fire based, but it wasn’t a candle. Those were torch things. There was probably actually a great word for whatever the hell those were, but she wasn’t going to learn it. Not right now. Right now, they were torch things and they were not helpful. 

The guards and the servants weren’t outside the door. She could sneak into another room, grab a candle, and go. 

Well- that was a great plan. 

Door number one was locked. 

Door number two was unlocked! But there was something blocking her from opening the door the whole way. 

Door number three had some chain shit going on. 

She closed the door and looked around. 

Was that… was that a torture chamber? There were a lot of braces and shit in there. It was probably a torture equipment room. 

Gotta store it somewhere, she supposed. 

Next door? Locked. 

The guards were at the end of the corridor. She could see them leaning against the wall. Sleeping probably, but it was best not to leave this hallway. In fact, staying a bit away from them would probably be wise. She could try the other end of the hall and see if she had any…

Her eyes dropped to the small candle at one of the guards’ feet. 

Lots of wax buildup there. 

Lots of late shifts… Witching hour shifts. 

That was her ticket to Walpurgis right there. She needed to somehow snag that candle up and take it back to her room. She could escape to Walpurgis and snag herself one demon. 

Yes. 

But how to get the candle from the guard? 

He wouldn’t give it up. Giving a used candle to the queen? Yeah, they’d probably have one of the maids fetch her a new candle or bring the torch things into her room. Or worse, they’d wonder why the hell she needed a candle to begin with when she was going to be sleeping. 

She needed to think. 

If she had Cu Chulainn around, she could have had him send a rune or two the guards’ way. They’d fall asleep, she’d snag the candle. 

Bing badda boom. 

Walpurgis. 

She was a mage though. She could do magic too. 

Not well though. Not like this. 

Damn. 

Flirt? 

The thought was almost too funny. Only someone who had summoned Ishtar and Medb would be sitting here thinking, “I’m gonna flaunt myself and steal the candle.” 

Yeah. Not a good plan. 

There’d be too many rumors and she was soul bound to Solomon. 

The keeper of 72 demon buddies. 

The keeper of Goetia. 

She would definitely not live to see tomorrow. 

Hell, she probably wouldn’t blame him. Since she loved him and all that. 

Oh, fuck it. 

She all but flopped onto the ground, sliding slowly forward across the stones. It was a firelit hallway and the candle was behind his foot. 

Inching forward, she kept her gaze on both guards’ faces. 

The helmets were on. 

The eyes were closed. 

She wrapped her fingers around the candle, lifting it up and being grateful that it was blown out. 

She inched back. 

Further and further, she watched them the whole time before she was back where she had started. She moved slowly to her feet, holding onto the wall and looking at the duo. 

Flirting? 

Magic? 

Servants? 

No, no. This was pure, unadulterated talent right here. Real talent. Sneaking skills. She’d gone full out assassin on this task and gotten the candle. 

One of the guards shifted and she nearly shit herself at the sight. 

Back to the room! 

She all but flew to the door, slipping through the crack in the door and locking the door behind her. She scurried over to the wall and drew her precious square. 

Her hands pressed against the inside of her square. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

A groan escaped her as she smacked the stone wall. 

Pain lanced through her knuckles, regret immediate. 

What did it take?! 

She walked back to the journal and flipped back to that damn page after the stupidly long explanation of the way to escape the party. 

_The magic was the most important part. You really had to push with magic._

A damn bottom of the page note. Almost invisible since some ink had spilled near it and covered that last sentence decently well. 

The first thing she was doing when she got home was smacking David upside the head. Maybe with a chair or something. She would get Quetzalcoatl to help her. 

Walking back to her square, she all but glared at it. 

She kicked up her mana, pressing her hands against the stone and watching the square slide right through like it weighed nothing. 

A selection of fireworks were going off on the other side, lighting up the night skies as a cauldron bubbled and mana was rampant. As she shimmied through the hole in the wall, she could see people running around with masks on, laughing and dancing with one another. 

Tons of people, demons around them. A selection of demon pillars-

Oh. 

She reached back through the hole, grabbing a fabric and tossing it over her head. 

While it was great to go to this and find Mephistopheles to help her, she really didn’t need to be fighting demon pillars solo. 

“I have more mead!” 

Gudako nearly jumped as the man yelled it. 

“MERLIN!” 

A younger Merlin, she noted, hesitating. The young man was laughing, pouring the liquor freely at the nearest group of people by his pedestal. The woman nearby was laughing with him, all but climbing onto him. 

“Le Fay! You gotta join!” He laughed. 

That name sounded familiar. 

She was going to avoid that for now. 

Mephistopheles was the goal here. Her eyes drifted over the throngs of people, over the long stream of lights and sounds and people. 

This was going to take some-

Put the stone back. 

She glanced back, already noting one person trying to climb through. She yanked their legs back and pushed the stone into place, watching the wall vanish. 

“It smelled like the crusades,” the person murmured. 

She headed away from them. 

There were so many places to go here though. 

Glancing all around, she could see what a young boy would be excited about. After spending so long in the stone walls of the palace, an open world kind of area like this, with fireworks and liquor and people celebrating and kissing one another like this would be cool. 

Any other time, she’d have been all about this. 

One of the witches nearby was pulling sharks from thin air. 

A demon by one of the bonfires was discussing how to part the waters of the sea. 

That was tempting right there. 

She turned away, trying to focus better. 

She could part the seas and yank sharks out of thin air to throw at people later. 

Where was that damn clown demon? 


	18. The Wayward of Walpurgis

There were a series of sparks gathering up upon the midnight skies overhead, coalescing in a flurry of green and golds. She could see something shining from end points, forming clawed feet and legs. With great mana and power, Gudako stared up at the heavens as a great dragon formed.

Smoke and embers came forth from its nostrils. 

Eyes like the fiercest of demon pillars flickered down at her. 

She could see its feet press down upon the overhangs above the few vendors along the side of the pathway. The camps all around roared in excitement as the beast began to tear apart the demon pillars and run through the fields. 

Another dragon turned up about halfway down the new path she took, this one going after Barbatos as the pillar shuddered. 

More mages and wizards were drinking the further she went. She could see some of the fires flickering into other colors. 

One of the fires was green, the people around it watching as-

Gudako paused, staring into the flames. 

She could see Hakuno there. 

Wh-

Hurrying over to one of the magicians, Gudako motioned at the fire, watching Hakuno attempt to tug and pull a tired looking Caster away from machine parts and tools. 

“What’s this?” 

“The burning embers of friendship,” the man drawled. “One can gaze into the flames and see any of their friends. Alive. Dead. Trapped forever in limbo. They're right there on the other side of the flames.” 

Right there? 

Which meant…

She could go through the fires and be done with this. Escape the trouble, gather a group, come back and save Nathan and Solomon. 

Well, she thought, pulling her stolen fabric around herself a little more, she was always a lovely fan of warmth. Two seconds in fire wasn’t going to make any difference. Especially if she just ran through. She could crash into the two fools and apologize forever. 

This was even better than making nice with-

“I’m coming!” 

A young woman near the fire leaped through- or tried to. The flames seemed to all but grab her body, burning off the very skin and bones in a matter of seconds. The image of her friends was distorted a moment as the mage burned and screamed into the night. 

The music was still playing from another campfire as the green fire put itself to rights. 

“Oh,” the man glanced over at her. “Did I mention the fire is sentient and will eat you alive if you touch it?” 

There were a lot of apologies that she needed to give Mephistopheles. 

So many apologies. 

He was such a great guy. Really caring. 

“It’s been real,” Gudako told the man, patting his shoulder and returning to the main path. Her eyes went back to the image of Hakuno climbing onto the caster’s lap and pressing her lips to his. 

Was the image she saw even real? 

It looked like they were building one of the machines from home for rayshifting. 

Wishful thinking struck again, obviously. 

God, but it would have explained why they were taking so long and why she was not hearing a thing from any of them. The rayshift, as imperfect as it was, provided a great chance to travel through time and space. It enabled communication while people were in the area and it had so many minute parts to it. The rayshift being broken would have been sensible. 

Her friends were trying to reach her. 

Her friends wanted to save her. 

No rayshift though. 

Damn it all. 

She really wanted what she’d seen to be real… except the making out. 

Yeah, that could be fake. 

There was a fire that was surrounded by pillars. The closer she got, the more there seemed to be other demons waiting around that one. 

Perhaps??? 

Hitching the fabric up higher, she inched closer to the camp, watching the group carefully. 

There were bottles littered around them, a few mages lying here and there. No, they didn’t seem to be mages. There was no power from them, no strength. 

A handful carried crosses in their hands, the things hanging off their fingers or lying nearby. 

Had they been exorcists? 

This really wasn’t the scene one wanted to go to if they were. Facing one demon was hard, but this many was a death wish by one’s self. They were gathered together, basically feeding off the mana in this place. They were taking the form of golems here and there as she moved to the other side of the campfire. 

She could see one pillar’s eyes drift over to her. 

Nope. 

No Mephistopheles. 

She hurried away as quickly as she could. 

She really didn’t want to die. 

That camp was even more threatening than the friend fire. At least the fire was staying put. Glancing back, she could see a few of the golem demons following after her. 

There had to be a place to duck into. 

Glancing around, she hurried along, moving around a vendor’s stand and ducking down. 

She could feel the ground rumble as the golems passed. She could hear more cheering off in the distance as she thought carefully about what to do. 

Her feet felt swollen now. Her body was tired and she was feeling really prepared to simply just lay down and take a nap. 

“Gell, this isn’t a rest stop.” 

Gell? Did he mean girl? 

Gudako glanced up, looking at the man and wincing. 

Didn’t he look like some kind of badass Celt with that body paint and missing eye? The man’s chest was covered in something dark and wet. 

She wasn’t going to say blood. 

Let’s imagine something positive, shall we? 

He was handling some real messy melon. 

_Oh where is Nathan when I need someone to tell me that this is how we die,_ she thought bitterly. 

She was doing this for both him and Solomon though. 

“I’m trying to find Mephistopheles and got a bit tired,” she told the man. “Do you know where he’s at? He’s been a pain in the ass to find.” 

“Mephisto?” The man snorted, nodding towards the sound of the cheering. “Ol’ Mephisto has been dealing with the mage fights since he lost that smartass human of his. That stupid king rejecting him has been pissing him off as well.” 

Oh, how pleasant. 

Mage fights. 

This rabbit hole just went deeper and deeper down, sending her into a realm of chaos that she was pretty sure she was going to die in. 

A mage fight. 

“If you ain’t buying anythin’-“

“I’m out. We good.” Gudako waved at the man before hurrying back onto the pathway. 

She quickened her pace, almost running as the path turned into a downwards slope. She could see lights coming into fruition, she could see the trees coming together a moment before they parted, showing a great illuminated ring of fire. 

Mages were gathered alongside demons. Demons of all forms were there, ranging from the handsome to the absurd. The golems she had dodged earlier were heading back into the woods, disappearing as she drew closer. 

A man stepped forth through a break in the fire, moving to stand in the center of the circle as a mage lay bleeding out. 

“Ladies. Gentlemen. Monsters.” He purred the last word, Mephisto’s smile gleaming in the light. “It would seem that our great demon has beaten the demon.” 

A roar of applause came from all sides as the mages booed. 

“Let’s do another race fight, shall we? We can’t have our humans losing so easily.” 

Applause and whistling from the humans now. The demons roared in agreement. 

“So we’re going to do this then?” 

More applause. 

A mage leaped through the fire, her fists slamming together, her blonde curls bouncing at her shoulders. 

“Give me the demon. Let’s do this!” 

“Magus Edelfelt has stepped forth! The infamous family of magecraft thieves!” 

Cheering everywhere. Gudako slipped through some of the people, heading for the gap in the fire. 

Mephistopheles grinned at the woman, his voice loud and clear. “Should you win, we shall endeavor to ensure your name lives on unto the modern age. We shall bestow your descendants with the opportunity for wealth and glory in their name.” 

She grinned, slamming her fists together. 

“Fight!” He roared, leaping from the ring and letting the gap close. 

She didn’t even need to look to know the woman was going all out. Her attention went to the demon brushing himself off. 

“Mephistopheles!” 

“Hmm?” 

Gudako grinned. “Queen of Jerusalem… Solomon’s queen.” 

He stared at her a moment before he snapped his fingers, nodding. “Right. The little mage married off to the demon lover.” 

“You said you’d help me if I got here.” 

She motioned around them. 

“I’m here.” 

“That you are,” Mephistopheles agreed. His eyes went to the ring, watching the blonde trapping the demon’s head in between her legs and slamming the thing’s body against the ground. They could hear a loud snap as the demon screamed a moment. 

“Holy shit.” 

“She will have a descendant as talented in fighting this way by the time the fifth grail war begins. I intend to ensure that she receives the requirements to allow her descendant to bloom into someone who we could enlist into our affairs… so long as no servant of that grail decides to take the body for a vessel.” 

The woman roared with pride, motioning and earning a half dozen demons crossing the flames. 

“She will kill them.” Mephistopheles sighed. “How troublesome. It is too much of a task to keep both groups pleased with the fights.” 

She had thighs of steel, Gudako thought quietly, watching her slam another demon’s body down and another loud snap came as their head became detached. 

A handful of colored objects came to her hands, being flung out at the other demons and splintering them in flashes of flames and light. 

“Troublesome,” he murmured. 

“Yeah…” 

Was she available for hire like some mercenary? 

That would be so damn useful against Goetia…

“So,” Gudako grinned over at him. “We’re partners now.” 

“Partners?” The demon hummed a bit, glancing at the fighting before looking to her. “Before that, may I ask how you accomplished coming to this place.” 

“I read Solomon’s journal and followed the directions.” 

He hummed. “…If I recall, I told you to attend a Walpurgis party.” 

“And I’m here.” 

“Ah, but you are not attending, are you? Attending means participation.” 

Glancing over at Edelfelt Thighs of Fury, Gudako felt a chill run through her veins. “I’m not going up against Legs of Lightning.” 

The demon laughed a little, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“You assume I would make a woman in your state fight against someone like her? Born in the land of war and famine? Raised under the fists of whatever relative wanted to try to mar her beauty and her dreams? My dear Queen, you are delicate and tender, like a sweet flower under the moonlight. The woman out there,” the demon made a choking sound. “That’s razor blades and howling out there.” 

She wasn’t even gonna argue that. 

Nope. 

Not gonna fight death. 

“I will need you to participate in one round though. I know a good match for you.” 

A good match. 

She wasn’t used to fighting without a servant. The few times she’d tried rune magic and things like that, it hadn’t ended very well. 

Sure, she was the mage of Chaldea, but she wasn’t naïve. 

She’d been one of the weakest in the group that had gone to Chaldea. She’d been proud as hell to survive and flourish in the place and gain not one but multiple servants. 

Each time one of them had acknowledged her, it had been like being able to do something really cool with her magic. 

Did she get an ego? Sure. 

Did she get used to being strong through her bonds with her servants? Definitely. 

Was she herself strong? 

Nope. 

“Mephistopheles-“

“Do you not want me as a servant, after all?” The demon glanced over at her. “We do not need to do this. You could simply be here and present, returning on your own to your home. I’m sure no one will mind you finding your own way out.” 

Ah- she hadn’t read that bit. 

She hadn’t thought the demon would try to renege on this deal. 

“Someone low level please,” she begged, moving in front of him as the blonde woman danced around the ring of fire, cartwheeling around. 

She’d go physical strength. She had some arm muscle. She was short. 

Copy that blonde woman’s lead and gain the demon. 

Simple. 

Mephistopheles’ hands were wrapping around her shoulders as the gap returned in the ring of fire. The blonde woman danced out, running into the woods with a small group chasing after her. 

“Demons! Mages! Let’s change our format! Mage against mage! These mages are gaining egos!” 

She was gonna kick some mage ass. 

Mephistopheles pulled the fabric from her head, letting her stumble forward a little. She glanced back to see him backing up. 

“Let’s get a volunteer against the fragile little mage!” 

The demons were cackling. 

Gudako felt her temper rising. 

She’d burned him for a damn good reason! 

Untrustable asshole! 

He’d said he knew of a good match! He’d said he would-

No, he’d never said she would fight that good match. 

Fucking lawyer minded asshole! 

“Let’s do this!” 

She could feel all the blood leave her body at the sound of that voice. She glanced back, watching the white robes brush aside the fires and the white haired magician stepping forward. The cloak fell, showing off a chest of firm muscles and two arms that were more iron and steel than flesh. 

The famed magician of King Arthur grinned, finishing his bottle of wine and spinning excitedly around for the crowd. 

“Let’s see how I fare against the pretty redhead!” 

The crowd cheered. 

She was gonna die. 


	19. The Destruction of Walpurgis

This was how people died right here.

Glancing over at the intoxicated magician, Gudako could feel the sweat already dripping down her back. Ah, but that could have been partially from the damn blazing inferno behind her back and around the two of them. 

_God, I wish Fou were here._

Fou would have been kicking him straight up in the face. The little beast would have been knocking the man down a peg or two and ending this fight. 

“Come now, Queen of Solomon,” Mephistopheles cried out to her, raising his arms for the sake of the crowd. “Do not tell me that you cannot handle the mere little magician from Arthur’s court!” 

MERE? 

Did this stupid, low tiered servant know a damn thing about this man? 

She leaped out of the way of his first swing of his sword, paling at the sight of the metal glowing in the firelight. 

This wasn’t a mere magician. 

She was a mere magician. Average magic. Average power. She had been incredibly lucky to get the gig with C… 

“Fuck,” she groaned, dodging another blow. 

She was lucky C place had been in the state it had been in. She had seized the opportunity and become of some ranking. 

This magician? 

Yeah. 

Let’s talk about that for a second. 

Magician could pretty much make a team invincible for a time, could weave through the ages, hide away in his tower, change people’s genders, persuade perfectly logical doctors into becoming diehard idol fangirls…

This was like putting the professor against a newbie student. 

She needed to get that weapon. 

She dodged another blow, rolling across the ground and already feeling her body complaining at the effort. 

Something felt really wrong with her stomach when doing that. 

The magician had two big weapons from her time working with him. 

There was the sword he was currently swinging like a drunkard. The sword was offensive attacks, from what she could see. Whether he knew he could use it like his staff or not was unknown, but he was younger. 

Just need to clear the mind, she thought. 

What do I know about this magician? 

The sword was powerful, but he wasn’t really using it to its potential. 

It was the staff she needed to book it from. His staff was a big source of mana and power. She’d seen him use it time and time again to help her on her journey through Camelot and Babylonia. The staff was where the goods came from. 

She couldn’t see it on his person at the moment, but he was a servant. 

Gilgamesh didn’t carry his treasury around. 

Emiya didn’t carry his swords around. 

They brought them about with magic. She needed to be careful to keep an eye out for the dark staff. 

She took off for the other end of the ring, eyes on the magician. 

Think… Think…

There had to be a way to get him to lose the sword. She could snatch it, take him down, earn the demon, and get the hell out of this place. 

What else did she know about this man? 

What would help-

“MERLIN!” The woman that had been with him before was yelling louder, “TAKE HER DOWN AND THEN LET’S HAVE SOME FUN TOGETHER!” 

The magician was laughing a little, glancing over her way. 

Could she…

“Merlin!” Gudako grinned a little, “If you’re wanting a woman so bad-“

He was already moving. 

Damn, but he was fast! 

She could feel the blade hit her arm the moment she dove for the dirt, her body aching as it hit something hard. Glancing down, she could see a body. 

They hadn’t gotten rid of all the demon bodies from the ring. 

The crowd was roaring, the magician was moving in, swinging his sword around with an ease and manner that said he was used to this kind of dance. 

She wasn’t going to get the chance to flirt or try to seduce him. 

Probably for the best. 

She dove from another blow, holding her arm as it ached and refused to work with her. She could see blood over her hand. There was a cold feeling beginning to form in her as she felt numb. There was so much numbness in her person. 

She had command spells, but Merlin had never been her servant. 

“Mash, I command you to come here!” 

The command spell faded from her hand, but there was no one. 

The demons were laughing, the magicians were roaring for the whole thing to end. She wasn’t even trying. She was barely able to fight. 

A few were bobbing their heads, eyeing her arm as she rolled away from Merlin and booked it to the other end of the ring. 

“Come on,” Merlin sang. “Weren’t we going to fight? This isn’t really going anywhere.” 

His sword was tossed her way. 

“Let’s make this more fun. Here.” 

She almost had hope. Seeing the blade close, seeing the magician motioning with both hands towards it and giving her a moment, Gudako could almost feel the chance forming. She could do this! 

Her hands wrapped around the sword, her injured arm’s hand beneath her good arm. 

She needed to put mana into this thing. Her eyes closed, her mana just on the edges of her senses. She pulled at it with all her might, allowing it to flow like the blood over her arm. 

Pulling the sword up with all her might, she glared over at the magician. 

This was more like it. 

Hand to sword combat, with the hands one being the magician of higher power. 

She lunged forth now, swinging a bit more wildly than she would have liked. Her arms were aching from the effort, her body feeling ready to throw up at any moment. She was in so much pain. 

She wasn’t sure why, but there was so much pain. 

Yet the mana flow was great. She could feel her power flowing through her veins, coming from the center of her being. She’d make him pay with what little mana she had. She’d forge her way to victory here. 

The magician was diving and ducking blows, laughing as he swung around her body and pushed her towards the fire or the dead bodies of the demons in the ring. 

She could feel her hair tumble loose of its bonds. She could feel it getting in the way of her view. 

There needed to be more power. 

Gudako pushed harder. She forced herself to focus harder. 

She threw her body back as the magician went to dodge another blow and turned the blade without thinking. The man behind her hadn’t expected it, his eyes widening a moment before she felt something hard and powerful bounce the sword back at her. 

Her body fell back, the sword spinning off into the fire. 

Merlin was holding his staff now, wiping at his cheek. 

“I think we’ve entertained enough.” 

The fire was closing in around them. 

The ground beneath her feet grew muddy and slick, making it harder to stand up. 

Merlin was crouching down, the staff in his hands beginning to glow with another attack. There was no getting around the man. She couldn’t even fully see where he was anymore, her vision blurring a little. 

She had to get Mephistopheles on her side. 

She needed a demon-

A flash of blond hair flew down at the magician as he started to lunge. He was sent flying back, the interceptor wrapping their arms around her and holding her close. A pair of lips were pressing to her cheek. 

“Naamah.” 

Solomon? 

Gudako looked up, staring up at the face. 

The darkness encroaching upon his person, the flow of hair that glowed like the sunlight, the almost red eyes looking down at her-

“Nathan…”

“Try again,” he murmured. 

She could feel more pain setting in. She needed to stop this fight. 

There wouldn’t be a tomorrow if this kept up. 

“Goetia.” 

“What’s this?” Merlin’s voice was loud, speaking over the demon’s words. “If you’re going to have an assist, then I suppose I’ll need to tag team too!” 

The woman before was lunging at them. 

She felt Goetia’s arm lash out, smacking the woman square in the chest. She could feel the lightest feel of a mist hitting them, the remnants of the power Merlin was throwing at Goetia. But the demon glared over at the magician and threw out his arm in his direction now. 

Power, unadulterated and lethal, shot forth at the man. 

His arm was overgrown with the glowing embers of power that seemed to be coming from him, the face being covered in what seemed like almost a mask. Tendrils of branches grew forth around the mask, almost feeling out where the mana was coming from. 

Kill or be killed. 

The foe who was a future friend or the friend who was a future foe, Gudako pressed against the prophet demon’s chest and waited it out, watching now. 

Another attack. 

The woman was calling forth a great black smoke, filling the arena around them with darkness. 

She could see Goetia though, his body glowing with the massive amount of power that was within him. His body held her a little closer, those branches growing leaves of sorts as the demon glanced around. 

Merlin came from behind, his face now serious. 

The demon grabbed his ankle, swinging him wildly at the woman before the two were toppling back. 

The demon was playing with the two. 

It took a moment to realize, but Gudako felt her eyes grow wide at the sight of the demon throwing her once more. 

She hit the fire with a scream. 

Merlin was dropping his weapon, rushing the field to pull the woman free. His robes were around her immediately, his hand waving the flames to nothingness. 

Goetia stomped a foot into the earth, sending the crowd scattering to the wind. 

“You cannot kill her.” Merlin glared at the demon. “Fate dictates that she must live. If she did not, what is going to pass-“

“It would mean the end of your people.” 

That was the voice. 

The voice that plagued her nightmares, the one that reverberated in the temple of time back then. Gudako could feel her body growing colder at the sound. 

“You sought to kill that which is also necessary for my time.” 

“Demons have no time.” 

Merlin glared at him more, staff already before him as he worked on healing the woman in his arms. “What the hell are you?” 

“Death.” 

That wasn’t wrong. 

Goetia, the end of humanity, the death of all that was life; it made perfect sense. 

The armor along Goetia’s body was dissipating though. 

“I will find a way to kill you,” Merlin swore. 

Goetia was laughing, carrying her away from the magician. 

She couldn’t do anything more than hold onto him, head leaning into the crook of his neck. She could still feel the blood pouring out of her arm and shoulder. She could feel her body aching in a thousand other places. She could still feel that nauseated feeling in her gut. 

“THIS IS NOT YOUR PLACE, HALF BREED!” Mephistopheles yelled from audience. 

A snort came from Goetia. 

“Walpurgis is no place for you, Naamah,” Goetia murmured, casting a hand forth and blowing back the flames and the people. Screaming was happening now, people and demons alike running for the forests. There were several demons now laying with their bodies severed, humans as well. 

Spells were coming forth, openings in time forming every which way. 

“GUDAKO!” 

She twitched, feeling Goetia’s mask covered face glancing over at the noise. 

It was so strange. She had almost heard Hakuno’s voice just now. 

“GOETIA! MONGREL, LEAVE THAT PATHWAY OPEN!” 

That sounded like Gilgamesh! 

A blast went in the direction of the voices, a mass of dirt and trees being flung into the air as whatever was there vanished. 

“…Others know of me this way…” 

Gudako looked up at him, eyes wide. 

Her heart was hammering away in her chest. 

The mask receded, the demented prophet stepping through time and space like it was just another footstep. 

“Nathan!” 

Gudako closed her eyes at that voice. Immediately, she felt herself pulled from the demon’s arms. Her body was cradled against another chest, the body feeling almost identical to the demon’s.

“My Naamah-“

“Forgive me. I sensed her magic and abandoned your side.” 

“You did what I would have wanted you to do, Nathan. I can only thank you to the depths of my being for having the wisdom to go forth on my behalf.” 

“…Was it on your behalf?” 

She opened her eyes to the prophet staring down at her over the king’s shoulder. Solomon was hovering over her though. She could feel her arm being lifted, glowing a little as Solomon began to use his mana to heal her. 

“We will need wet cloth and a water basin immediately.” 

The man nodded, those eyes locked with hers a moment before he was turning away. 

“I am going to attach myself to her summons.” 

Solomon was smiling a little. “Nothing would make me feel more at ease.” 

“There will be dangers to it.” 

“Bonding is the least of my concerns right now. We almost lost both of them.” 

“Solomon-“

She needed to explain what she had done. She needed to warn him about how far gone Nathan was. He wasn’t just with Goetia, he was Goetia at this point. The two were one in the same. 

He’d used that power like it was just another arm or leg. 

He’d destroyed Walpurgis. 

“Naamah,” Solomon leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers lightly. “You could have lost so much tonight.” 

“I needed… a demon…”

She needed Mephistopheles, but a thousand times stronger now. Now that she knew that Goetia was that far in possessing Nathan, she needed someone stronger than even Merlin. 

“You’ve changed your mind about them then?” Solomon bit his lip, averting his gaze a moment before he pulled her hands into his own, kissing the bloodied knuckles. “Demons are not so simple to possess, my dear. Had I realized that you had heard and been so heavily effected by the gossip in the city, I would have taken action sooner. I will silence the gossip. I'll be here more often. The only demon you will need is Nathan, my queen. I will see to it that he remains close to you now.” 

No. 

That was the exact opposite of what she needed. 

“Let me help you rest.” Solomon’s hand was pressing to her cheek. “While you rest, I'll check on our heir. You used so much power... I cannot help but to feel worried for both of us.” 


	20. Queen of Chaos and Goetia

There was an echo in that voice.

Heir. 

Heir…

Gudako felt herself coming to, her body heavier feeling than before. Her eyes went to the canopy over the bed. Her mind revolving around just how far down this rabbit hole she definitely was in. 

Just straight up, fucked up shit right here. 

She comes to find Solomon. She meets an alright kind of prophet that saw things all the time. Turns out Solomon was looking for a marriage. Turns out prophet boy was merging somehow with Goetia. 

Didn’t make a lick of sense. 

And now she was running around with Solomon’s kid in her. 

She could rattle off at least five reasons that was a bad plan; not including the fact that she really couldn’t make a decision pan out here lately that didn’t end with another inch lower into the dirt. 

The room was dark around her though, a couple candles waning in the corner to say that someone had been here and left a while ago. 

There was a mound of blankets over her body. 

There was incense burning over by the window. 

It was around time for her to pull herself together and do some deep Mash-like thinking right about now. She needed to plan more carefully. No running around, no vents with rats or prophet demon people or anything like that. 

Solomon was getting a child from her. 

That was unavoidable at this point. She couldn’t really sneak the kid into someone else’s care. With her rambunctious and lovely nature combined with Solomon’s deep propensity for demon summoning and charisma, she’d be basically tossing the poor adults into pure chaos. They’d find themselves conflicted on how to care for the child. Hell, the child would probably end up creating a singularity or the end of the world on her own. 

She couldn’t take the child, obviously. 

Well…

Yeah, no. She needed to get back to…

Gudako groaned softly into the silence of the room, taking a moment to wipe at her face with her hand. 

This was getting ridiculous. The name shouldn’t have been this hard to remember. Am- No. she was not a damn Ammonite. The place definitely started with a C. She was going to get that name tattooed to her damn arm or something when this was over. 

People may look at her a little funny, but she’d have Cu Alter or someone tattoo that right into place. It’d say C. Person. Bold red ink too, just so that her eyes would be drawn to it and she’d go “ah yes. Of course. I am a C. Person. I am from C. I live in C.” 

But taking a child back to C. Place wasn’t really the best plan. She had a lot of servants. They didn’t have the best language. She had no idea how to care for a child and, honestly, none of those servants she had were really great parent material…

Well, there was that cat eared blonde. 

Damn. She couldn’t think of her name either. Her stomach kicked and hurt at the thought. 

It was like a city place on Earth. She knew this name. 

Come on now, think. What was that? 

Damn that demon for messing with her head like this. She was forgetting things. Looking around for that Uruk god bible thing that Solomon had given her and that she’d been scribbling in wasn’t helpful either. Somehow, she doubted that she wrote every servant name into that thing. That would be a lot of servants and not a whole lot of room before Solomon would realize she was writing something other than her love for God into the thing. 

She could look though. 

The name started with an T…

No, that wasn’t right. Maybe it was an A. 

She had to look. Pulling the covers back a little, Gudako moved to get up, pausing as she glanced down. 

Well…

Positive note: her chest had never been this gloriously big. She was getting up to Raikou standards. She was at a solid Nero size. That really didn’t mean much, but people always said the bigger, the better, right? 

Downside: She looked like she was sporting a wad of clothes or something under her shirt, like the times when she and the kids in Chaldea wanted to sneak snacks from the kitchens. 

Only, this wasn’t prepackaged sweets and delectables. 

She really should have thought about this before she’d gone slamming Solomon against the bed and having her fill of him. 

Yeah, that really hadn’t been a bright plan, had it? 

She couldn’t take the kid with her. That meant she needed to figure out how to stop Goetia and have Solomon vow to never summon a demon again. If she forced him to agree to that, she could leave him his heir and things would be fine. 

That was a smarter plan than looking up names. 

“Geez.” 

Her head was a mess this morning. 

Or, perhaps it was evening. 

It was dark outside. 

Candles had been burning. 

She was in night time. 

Gudako pressed a hand lightly to her belly, moving to sit up. Her stomach and belly were hurting again. Moving was an effort. She wouldn’t deny that she was pretty much supporting a fair amount of extra weight. There wasn’t any water by the bed and she was thirsty. There weren’t really any servants watching her from nearby so she had to stand up on her own. 

And that was an effort. 

Her legs were shaking. Her body attempting to really support her and faltering. 

It was like gymnastics, she thought vaguely, remembering way before she’d even come to Chaldea. Her legs would always be like this after rigorous exercise. 

She had been resting a while though. 

The door opened as she pulled a blanket around her shoulders and person. The blond hair gleamed in the dim light. The bowl in the man’s arms was filled with something, a towel over one shoulder. 

“Naamah.” 

“Nathan… Or should I call you Goetia.” 

Motherfucker. 

The man glanced back, closing the door and setting the bowl on the table near the door. The towel was tossed at the bed, his expression blank as he stalked forward. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

She stepped back in time to him, but the wall was a damned thing. She felt it press against her back and found the demon possessed man in front of her. 

“I look no different from him.” 

“I can see that.” 

The demon hesitated, eyes roaming over her before she found him shaking his head. “You need to get back in bed and rest. You’re towards the end of this process and you need-“

“Babies take nine months.” That was ages from now. 

“I’m aware.” 

“It’s been what? Six weeks?” Maybe a little over that? She’d been suffering some bad stomach pains a while. If all that was from the child, she could have been pregnant a couple months. A couple months and nine were vastly different from one another. 

“You were wounded.” 

Gudako stared at him. 

She had been. She’d… She’d been fighting against Merlin and the magician was a damned fighter. She’d been bleeding out bad and pretty close to dying when Goetia had turned up. 

The grip on her blanket loosened, her attention going to her arm. 

Flawless. 

Like damn alabaster or marble, it was without flaw. Not even a scar was there. 

“How long have I been asleep, Goetia.” Her attention went back to that face. 

“I had you rest for a few months. You were poisoned, by official records. The people of Jerusalem have been praying for your wellbeing and that of their upcoming heir. Meanwhile, Solomon has been locating and pushing out the trouble that has gossiped against you.” 

A few-

A FEW MONTHS? 

She could feel her stomach churning again. 

No. That wasn’t right. 

She could feel kicking. She was actually feeling the child moving around. 

Goetia’s hands pressed to her belly, his eyes closing. 

“Let go.” 

“I wasn’t aware of how active the child was getting.” 

“Don’t touch me, Goetia.” She’d find a way to kick his ass if he kept this up. He would be regretting this. 

“I won’t hurt you.” 

Yeah, she was really believing that. And this was all just a story on a computer screen. 

Right. 

“Where’s Solomon?” 

“He’s seeing some nobles to their punishment for speaking ill of you in the throne room at the moment. He will be coming to check on you soon.” 

“Can you-“

The demon was moving to take her hand into his though, his fingers moving over the markings on the back of her other hand. 

Command spells were on her one hand, but the other was sporting black markings now. They looked like Solomon’s. 

That was not good. 

That was very not good. 

“I am in your servitude now,” Goetia told her, those red eyes looking up at her calmly. “I chose to do this because we have fallen from one another’s side. You flee from me.” 

“I don’t flee.” Retreating and fleeing were different. 

“You flinch from my touch.” 

“I don’t trust you.” 

“Why?” 

Why? 

Where would she even begin with that kind of question? He was messing with her head. She couldn’t remember her home’s name and she couldn’t remember the names of some of the people from home. She was lost and she had wanted to be close as a friend to the king. Nathan had been tripping up the footing beneath her socially until she was in the king’s arms. Goetia was sending Solomon towards a path that would lead towards death. 

Why did she not trust him? 

He wasn’t worth tr-

“Do you love your king?” 

The question had her thoughts going on pause. “Of course, I do.” 

“I care for him too.” Goetia leaned against her hand, pressing it to his cheek. “I care for him almost as much as his queen. I am the one who will keep the demons from abusing his good will. I am the one who will keep them corralled so that you are safe.” 

“You can’t control demons.” 

“I can.” 

He said it so confidently. 

“And what happens to you, Goetia? What happens in the future when they keep pushing at you? How are you going to keep yourself from changing to their whims?” 

“You have other servants.” 

She paused at that, earning a nod from the man. 

“I could feel it and saw how your hand changed. You bound yourself to another servant somewhere. I don’t know why they do not come for you, but they must have changed you too. How did you adapt to keeping them in their place?” 

“My servants don’t change me.” 

Much. 

Other than some new games and things here and there… 

“Then why am I weaker?” Goetia opened his eyes again, leaning in closer. “How do you have such faith in yourself, yet think my mind so much weaker? I pray to the same god. I love and respect the same king. I work endlessly, giving all of me for the loyalties that I have. Tell me, Naamah, what makes it so that I cannot contain the demons?” 

She stared into his eyes, trying to think. 

There was only this to say: 

“I have seen it.” 

His eyes widened, his hands releasing her as he took a step back. 

“You… You don’t have clairvoyance. You don’t have foresight, Naamah.” 

“I do for you.” 

He was taking another step back. “Then you know how I feel? You know what I think in regards to you and everyone?” 

She really hoped it wasn’t true. She prayed that Goetia had not gone that far in corrupting the prophet’s mind and taking over his body as a vessel. 

“I know,” she told him. 

His eyes went to the door. His silence was all-encompassing. 

“We cannot let Solomon know.” 

“You need to be honest with him. Solomon and I are here for you… Nathan.” 

“That name is lost to me now. It should no longer be used by you. I am Goetia.” 

Gudako shook her head, stepping closer to him. 

“I don’t want to deal with Goetia, the container and controller of the demons. I don’t like what you do to me. I don’t like trying to remember things and being unable to think. I don’t like losing my mind. I know what you’re doing and I know what you will do in the future.” 

He was still staring at her, taking another step back. 

She needed some holy water. 

She’d thought this before. She was pretty sure she had thought of this before. 

“Naamah…”

“Don’t fuck with my head. I want to spend time with the one who means a lot to me. I want to spend time with the prophet that helped me. Nathan means a lot to me.” 

A tension was building in the room, but she wasn’t going to relent. She wasn’t going to back down. 

“Naamah.” 

The door was right there. She could leave and meet with Solomon. She could remain close to him and try to think further on what to do. It was probably the smarter decision rather than trying to impulse think. 

Her impulses weren’t helping. 

She barely got a hand around the doorknob when she felt his hand on her cheek. 

Her face turned, finding the man’s lips pressing to hers. 

“I worship you, my queen of chaos and freedom,” Goetia breathed. 

She felt her hand wrap around his arm to try to tug it down. His mouth was moving so passionately against her own, tossing her for a loop. 

She couldn’t kiss back. She couldn’t pull back. 

Her arm tugged, but he slipped one of his legs between hers, his other hand finding her face to kiss her harder. 

“Naamah, my queen of Ammonites and the people of Jerusalem…” those thumbs were stroking her cheeks. “I saw this. I saw this the moment that I brought you to change. I saw my hands holding you. I saw my soul combining with this power, becoming this way. But… But I get to hold you. I get to abandon what I know in my head and know in my books and cast it all aside for knowing what knowledge that you bring.” 

The books were smarter… 

Oh, but the books and the head were so much smarter… 

She stared up at him, trying to find an idea of what to do. 

“I am your demon,” he told her, that voice so hoarse from kissing her. “I am your demon and you are my angel. I will protect you if it means that all of our people must burn. I will see you live even as humanity dies around us.” 

“Don’t threaten humanity.” 

Her words came out like a plea. 

“You saw this. You know what I feel and what I think. To think that my foresight went to you when I became this way. To think that God would give me such a beautiful gift and hold it just beyond my grasp.” He leaned his head to hers, those eyes closing to show off those thick eyelashes. 

“Goetia, you said Solomon was coming soon.” 

“I feel him. He won’t be long.” 

God bless. 

Goetia opened his eyes again, keeping that closeness. “You are the soul from my being. You are where my humanity lies. You and your child… They will be what I live for. You both will be in my care, to remain close until I find a way to undo what Solomon has done to bind your souls.” 

“Goe-“

“He’s close.” 

The man pulled her back over to the bed, pushing her lightly onto it before the blankets were back over her body. Just as he brought the water basin to the bed, she saw the doors open to the room. 

“Naamah, you’re awake!” 

Solomon hurried over to the bed, his hands going to hers. 

“I was concerned when you didn’t wake up before. Forgive me, I haven’t been able to sleep lately and have taken to meeting with some of the nobles during the evening hours to discuss politics.” 

Gudako pulled him closer, closing her eyes as the king laughed a little. 

“Your forgiveness is as great as ever, Naamah.” 

His lips pressed to hers lightly. 

“You are within a month’s time of bringing our child into the world, according to the midwife I brought around. Since you are awake, my mind can rest easy again.” 

“I love you… Solomon.” 

She had to say his name. The demon over his shoulder seemed to have heard her murmur the words. 

“I love you as well, Naamah." The king replied easily. "Come, let me rest with you a while. I have missed your smiles and exuberance. My mind keeps going back to your dancing for me. Tomorrow we can discuss how to celebrate our child coming into the world and perhaps you can smile for me some more.” 


	21. Fire And Incantations

“That was Gudako!”

Hakuno turned, looking over at Caster Gilgamesh. She didn’t even have to demand for the man to be captured. Upon sighting the portal opening, he caught the priest that was running out. He hauled the man over, motioning at where the portal had been. “Open that back up.” 

“Are you insane? That demon will be after my hide, my king!” 

The rayshift was going slow though. Even now, they were missing something. They could shift things in this singularity, but they couldn’t escape it. Which meant they had some work to do. 

“Tell me how you managed to build that portal.” 

“I-It was th-through the powers of Enlil!” 

“Do you think that’s what we need in order to get to Gudako?” Hakuno asked, looking up at the king as he demanded to know the logistics of the process. 

“Open that portal back up,” Gil demanded again. 

There was scrambling, bickering, but the sight of the golden armored king had that ending. Those eyes grew wide, their misbehaving ending immediately. Archer glanced at them both, standing next to Enkidu as the portal was opened and they meandered through with the priest at their side. 

The place was in ruins. 

Overhangs were torn apart and burning here and there. Campfires were smoking now. Bodies littered the ground all around them as they stepped forth through the place. Everywhere they could look, there was a mess of destruction strewn about. 

And then there were bodies. 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu handed her a fabric to press to her face. The being looked to the others, nodding before Caster turned to the priest. 

“Do you know where that demon would have gone?” 

“Y-you don’t want to-“

“Where?” 

The priest pulled Caster away, mumbling quietly to the man. 

While they were talking, Hakuno found herself looking around the place again. There was so much bloodshed. Whatever this place had been, it was a bloody battlefield now. There were too many bodies torn and ripped apart. Too many flies and scavenger birds lurking around the area. 

“Don’t look at them too closely,” Enkidu murmured. 

“Should we try to help them?” 

They didn’t feel right though. The prospect of getting too close was ringing wrong in her mind. Enkidu pulled her back to Archer, distracting him from what writing he had found. 

“It’s another pocket of a world outside of time,” Archer told them. “Seems some demons and mages thought it was a good place to party.” 

“It didn’t end well,” Hakuno replied. 

“It’s what happens when you trust demons. What’s important to question is what that fool of a contractor was doing in a place like this.” 

“The demon had a hold of her.” 

It had been hard to recognize her at first. The longer hair and the strange clothing had thrown her for a moment, but it had definitely been Gudako. There was no doubt in her mind that the red head had been her. 

“It may have been related to killing Solomon before.” 

Hakuno glanced over at the caster heading their way, his head shaking. 

“Gudako managed to resolve the singularities and their demon pillars before she went on a murderous campaign to the Temple of Time. It was over a week of slaughtering demon pillars only for them to rise again.” 

“I remember that,” Archer told them. “She ran ahead when she got tired and had all that nonsense happen with that doctor.” 

More of this stuff with that doctor. 

Hakuno shook her head, glancing back to Caster. 

“Where’s that priest?” 

“Fled. Told me how to get us back and told me not to meddle anywhere near the demon. The description fits Goetia.” 

“That wouldn’t make much sense. Solomon destroyed himself and that demon together,” Archer pointed out. 

“Can we get to Gudako?” 

Hakuno looked over at Caster, earning a pained expression. 

“Theoretically.” 

“Let’s do it then.” 

It would be best if they managed to slip through and grabbed her before it was too late. That demon looked to have destroyed a place that felt like it was bursting with magic. If these bodies were mages and demons alike, then that meant that the enemy was painfully strong. 

“Look around for anything we may need.” Caster pulled his tome from the Gates, focusing his energy. “Anything that can assist us in locating her faster, bring it with us.” 

“You, of all people, would send us scavenging.” Archer yawned, grabbing her hand and heading for the pathway. “Come on, Enkidu. Let’s leave the useless Caster to his games of trial and error.” 

“Don’t walk too fast, Archer, your armor will alert the enemies lingering here to come out.” 

They were back to this then. 

Hakuno pulled Enkidu’s hand into her own, heading down the pathway. 

They didn’t need to listen to the two argue, since Archer was already turning around and harassing Caster more. Their bickering went up a notch, with Caster mocking the man and Archer throwing his usual insults. 

“They’re just wanting to return to Chaldea soon,” Enkidu told her. 

“They bicker like that in Chaldea.” 

“Yes, but they aren’t in Uruk during that time, are they?” 

Hakuno just looked up at the being. 

They had a point. The two seemed to find fault in the sunlight itself when the mood struck them. Ever since she had taken both of them as servants, the bickering had nearly been incessant. 

This place wasn’t somewhere that she wanted to be trapped in though. 

There were still campfires going on further down the path. Not that there was anyone alive, but there were at least some still whole fires going. She could at least see what they had come here for. 

“This would have been fun to attend,” Enkidu told her. 

“I don’t know. This doesn’t really look like anywhere I would want to seen at.” Not willingly anyway. 

“It would have been fun to drink here. Maybe get the magicians to show off their talents while we were drinking.” 

“You have the temples in Uruk.” 

The being nodded, snickering a bit. “This is true.” 

“After this is done, Enkidu. You pick the time and the place, we’ll go drinking together.” 

“Are you sure you want to make that promise?” 

She would pretty much promise Enkidu anything at this point. She just needed her friend back. The poor woman had been through enough already. She was already beyond the point of mourning. It was just a sprint for a grave for her now. 

How hard could she work? 

How much progress could she make in gaining experience and skill power for her servants? 

What other servants could be summoned to help with protecting humanity? 

Archer had needed to explain her behaviors: the shifting, the late nights and early mornings, the immediate gung-ho training on how to protect humanity. 

He’d said she would be looking for Solomon. 

She hadn’t thought she’d go this far. 

“Hakuno.” 

The voice was soft, making her pause. 

Looking around, she really couldn’t see anyone around offhand. There was a unique green fire burning nearby. Still, she didn’t see anyone moving. 

“Hakuno.” 

“Enkidu, do you hear someone calling…” She paused as the being stared off to their right. 

Their eyes were widened. Their body was stiff. 

She glanced to that campfire again. 

The green fires were burning, but she didn’t see anything. 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu spoke very quietly, taking a step towards that fire. “Hakuno, go back and grab one of the Gils.” 

“What’s going on?” 

The being took another step. “Humba- No…Could it… is that really you…”

What were they seeing? 

A flicker of twin tails appeared in the fire. 

“Kishinami!” 

She booked it. 

She recognized the voices now. The very source of them had her blood running cold. 

It had been Rin’s and Sakura’s voices calling out towards her. They were both gone though, lost after the war and after everything that had happened. She wasn’t sure what the being was going to do, but they had asked for Gilgamesh. 

She didn’t stop as she ran down the pathway, finding it had elongated since her and Enkidu had begun walking. 

“GILGAMESH!” 

She called out to the two, looking around and frowning at the area. 

The sun was rising in the distance. There was a strange tint of red color coming into fruition over their heads. 

“GIL!” 

Something lunged at her from the side, holding her tightly. 

“Hakuno!” 

Thank gods, it was Archer. 

She pressed her face to his armor, panting. “Enkidu… Enkidu needs you.” 

They were running again, this time with her over the man’s shoulder. 

The pathway had become longer again. She wasn’t sure how that was possible, but she hadn’t run for as long as Gilgamesh was running. Behind them, she could see Caster trying to keep up, but the distance was overcoming him. 

He seemed to get further away, with the faster he ran. 

“Enkidu- ENKIDU, NO!” 

Hakuno grabbed his shoulder, twisting enough to see the being getting closer to the fire. Their body was directly beside the flames, looking in. Their hands reached up-

It ate them. 

“ENKIDU!” 

Three sets of voices, loud in the abandoned remains of the place, screamed out as the fire simply swallowed the being. 

Enkidu sat in the depths of the fire, their clothing burning. 

“CASTER!” 

Caster was already moving passed them. Archer slowed in his running, as though debating how he could help. 

“Don’t get closer!” The being warned. “It tricks you with people you were once close to!” 

The being moved carefully from the flames, all but laughing a little as the green flames flickered at them. 

“You stay close to myself or Caster,” Archer demanded. 

“Fine, fine.” Enkidu waved a hand, glancing back at the fire. 

“Who are you seeing?” 

The being shook their head. “Nothing but a foolish creation of the gods, before time and loneliness turned them into a monster worth beheading.” 

She’d figure that they’d see the temple maiden that had humanized them. 

“If we’re done risking our lives needlessly and locating nothing of worth,” Caster drawled, glaring at Enkidu. “We have a contractor from Chaldea to rescue.” 

“Right.” Hakuno nodded at that. 

She didn’t lower herself down from Gil’s shoulder though. 

Better with Archer than on her own feet for now. 

“Enkidu, you remain with me. Archer, you and Hakuno are in charge of finding Gudako.” 

They nodded. 

That was a smart breaking out from their group. 

The markings formed in the air around them a moment before caster was reading from his tome. Each motion of his hand seemed to form another set of cuneiform, building up until an archway began to come into fruition. They could see lights burning in the streets, the occasional wagon being pulled along as the sounds of water came. 

“Do not leave me,” Archer warned, setting her down and leading her by the hand through the gate. 

Behind them, Enkidu and Caster followed suit. 

They glanced around as they made it to the mouth of the alley, frowning at the clothing on what few people were out. 

“We’re gonna stick out,” Hakuno murmured. 

The gates opened. 

They changed. 

Hakuno helped braid the being’s hair and lace up the back of their dress. 

“This may be difficult still.” 

She didn’t know what on earth anyone was saying here. 

The other three didn’t seem to be faring much better. 

“In and out,” Caster reminded them. “We meet here to leave. If you find Gudako, give a signal.” 

“What kind of signal?” Hakuno asked. 

Caster glanced to Archer, “just open the gates near me.” 

The man nodded. 

They separated. 

Hakuno held onto Archer’s hand tightly as they wandered the streets. It was early morning, early enough that not many were out yet. They could see a palace nearby, they could hear murmurs from a few people walking by. 

Neither of them dared to speak. 

A true feat on Gil’s part, but they both knew they wouldn’t be understood. They’d stick out more if they spoke up. Already, Hakuno could see a few glancing to Gil’s hair, making comments. 

Or, probably comments. 

She moved a bit closer. 

“You said you were starting to learn to trace mana from Merlin, weren’t you?” Archer whispered as they turned the corner. 

“Yeah…”

“Get tracing.” 

Get tracing. Hakuno sighed a little before she closed her eyes. 

It was hard to sense much with the palace burning mana like it was. She could sense three strong presences within the depths of that place. They’d been nagging at the edges of her senses since they had left the other two. 

Everywhere else felt like a dead zone for mana. 

Archer stopped her at the corner, motioning her into the alley before a set of guards passed. 

“Well?” 

“I only sense mana at the palace.” 

“Then we’re going to the palace.” 

Was he kidding? 

“Gil, they’re not going to let us slip into the palace, at least, not without stating our business.” Which led with the problem of neither of them knowing how to talk to any of these people. Their language, their culture, everything was a complete mystery. 

“We’ll slip in.” 

She just stared at him. 

Perhaps he hadn’t really thought about this since he was a king and he didn’t have to even try when going to his own home. 

The man pinched at her waist. 

“Do not doubt me, mongrel. I will leave you here if you keep this up.” His eyes took in the palace nearby, a smirk on his face. “I know how we’ll get in.” 

“Then let’s get moving before those guards come back,” Hakuno murmured. 

Archer pulled her along towards the palace gates, to where the waters were flowing around the palace…

"How do you want to do this?" Hakuno murmured.

"Hold your breath," Archer warned her.

The waters rose to meet her.

Archer had pushed her. 


	22. A Conqueror and the Sympathetic King

She came up coughing, treading water a moment before the man was dropping down into the water with her. He swam though, knowing where he wanted to go. Or seeming to, he stopped beside the palace, underneath the bridge.

“Gil, where are we going?” 

He looked around a moment before motioning her onwards. 

The frigid waters were not the best option for entering the palace. In fact, they were probably one of the worst choices. They still needed to get out of the palace. There was a whole part of the process missing here and it was senseless to do this without a route of escape. 

This just wasn’t good. 

Thankfully she had Caster and Enkidu in the area. She could command spell them to her. 

They were swimming to a grate, the bars just wide enough for-

Gil pulled the gates open, wrapping one of the chains of Enkidu around the bars and pulling her with him away. 

A good tug from the Gates and the bars were pulled off. 

Smart. 

“Did you see if the guards heard anything?” 

Hakuno glanced up, towards the bridge. The sunlight was drifting over the horizon, she could see a figure standing nearby. 

“We have to go.” 

Gilgamesh stared over at her a moment before glancing up. He pulled her close and opened the gates. There wasn’t any time to react. The moment they were slipping through the gates, the figure was leaping towards them. 

Their golden hair was gleaming in the morning light. 

Their body was darkening, veins of red forming over his person. 

Hakuno felt Gilgamesh pull her in close and they were falling through, splashing loudly back into the alley from before. 

“We need to get Enkidu and Caster.” 

“Who do you think that was?” 

“The man’s a fake, but he’s close enough to the original that we need to rethink this.” 

She used the command spells to call out to the two before looking up at Archer again. 

Whatever questions she had, she would need to wait and try to find answers herself. Archer had that rare expression back on his face, like when they had fought together against the Moon Cell. Gods, he hadn’t frowned this hard and watched the surroundings this hard since right before she had almost been deleted. 

Seeing him suspicious, seeing him consider anyone an enemy worth gathering support for; whoever that figure had been, they were dangerous. 

“Hakuno.” 

Caster was the first to make it. Somehow. 

His arms were moving around her before he glanced to Archer. 

“Goetia.” 

“That demon is dead. It wouldn’t make sense for him to be here.” 

“Hakuno and I saw him.” 

Caster shook his head. “You are imagining things then. Goetia was formed from Solomon, his essence created him and he was destroyed.” 

“Then what did you see before?” Archer narrowed his eyes, almost sneering. “Didn’t you say that you thought you’d seen him before?” 

“I saw something.” “As did we.” 

They fell silent. 

A glance to Enkidu said that the being had no more knowledge of what they were talking about than she did. Whatever was going on, it was before their time. 

“Perhaps… since we are back in time, there could be a younger version.” 

“They’re off. Everything here feels off.” 

“Maybe it’s because Gudako is here,” Hakuno looked between them all. “She may be unintentionally starting a singularity. It might be best to observe the area and find a location to hide in until we figure this out.” 

Caster nodded. 

“We found a shit version of the temple of Ninsun,” Enkidu offered. “We could hide in their attic. No one will suspect a thing.” 

A Sumerian temple? 

“We were told by the priest that the temple was erected at the request of the queen consort,” Caster explained. “She wanted temples for the foreign deities, to help convert those of other religions’ children while respecting the elders. The city is mixed about it.” 

That sounded like a bad conversion scheme. 

“The priests are average.” Caster told her. “They won’t notice their houseguests.” 

“Then I guess we go there.” 

The group was nodding. 

Making it to the temple was easy. Getting up to the attic was even easier. 

It was leaving that became difficult. 

The guards around the city tripled. Leaving descriptions of herself and the Gils out there for anyone looking. 

“We’re all trapped except Enkidu.” 

Dusting at one of the corners of the space, Hakuno nodded. They were. There was no doubt about that. 

There wasn’t a clever way to get around the description. Dark hair, plain face; she could almost get away with going out, but the figure had no doubt seen her jump. They had described her hair well enough that anyone would probably find her. 

The guards would catch Gil faster though. The blond, short hair was a dead giveaway. 

Hakuno shook her head, listening to the others talking. 

“If we could just switch hair colors,” Hakuno told the two men. But that would require hair dye. She doubted that they had an aisle at their market devoted to various hair colors. 

Finding ingredients here would be challenging too. 

“Do we have something in the Gates?” 

Archer shook his head at Caster’s question. 

The men fell to silence, Enkidu soon enough heading back out to find out more information and to continue the search. 

Time was passing. 

Hakuno felt her worry grow. 

They needed to find Gudako and get out of here. It wasn’t safe. 

Whoever Goetia was, they needed to avoid him and hiding in one place this long would become dangerous. 

Enkidu wasn’t enough of a search party either. They all needed to be out. They all needed to be providing to the team effort and that just wasn’t happening right now. Yet she couldn’t think of a way to resolve that issue. There was no way, with this army roaming the streets and word of the queen being poisoned on the lips of all the citizens, that she and the two Gilgamesh could roam. 

“I found the ingredients we needed! Behold!” 

Both Gils looked up as Enkidu entered the attic, waving the glass jar. 

The cards in their hands were put down, the two were glancing her way. 

“What?” 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu motioned her to come closer. “Come here. It won’t take more than a few minutes.” 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno backed away a little more, “What are you planning?” 

“Was it not you who recommended that we change our appearances?” Caster was moving to stand up. “Do not be difficult. I’m actually rather intrigued at the idea of seeing you with blonde hair.” 

“It will be fake, of course. Your hair is plain, but it may suit you better,” Archer pointed out. 

“Guys.” 

Hakuno took a step back, away from them all. 

She could see Enkidu setting the jar down and moving closer. 

They were cornering her, she found, feeling the wall come up all too soon behind her. 

The smell of chemicals and herbs filled the air. Hakuno found the two kings holding her in place over one of the water basins as Enkidu did the honors. Her hair… 

She watched the dark tresses changing, lightening over time. The longer that she watched, the brighter color they seemed to become. Eventually, she had to close her eyes, waiting. 

“Add some of this,” one of the Gils told Enkidu. 

She could feel Enkidu’s fingers working through her hair. 

Her head was on Archer’s lap after a while, the man toweling her hair as Enkidu cleaned up and Caster rummaged around in the Gates. 

“How bad is it?” 

“There must be some god looking out for you. Either that or you’re simply naturally this lucky,” Archer told her. “The color suits as well as one would hope.” 

It suited? 

The man wasn’t letting her get up for a while though, both him and Caster seemed caught up with something again, something different from the card games and the fiddling with gadgetry that they’d done all this time. 

“It looks very nice,” Enkidu told her from nearby, grinning a little as they moved closer. 

“It feels weird.” 

“You’re being stubborn,” Caster told her simply. 

It was like Nero’s hair color though. She had never imagined being blonde, never felt the need to, but both Gils were seeming to have ideas. She could feel their interest in the concept, Caster the first to make it obvious that he liked the change. 

His lips pressed to hers, his hands delving into her hair. 

“Gil! Gil, no.” 

Enkidu put a hand between them, scowling at the mage king. 

“He’s smitten, the fool.” Gilgamesh laughed a bit, although he seemed to be enjoying running his hands through her hair just as much as Caster was. “You lack the sense to hold back, Caster.” 

“You are exactly as you should be,” Caster murmured to her. 

Enkidu pulled her free of them, holding her close and glaring at the two. 

“You can thank me for my good idea later. Hakuno’s going into the palace as a maiden for the time being.” 

“No,” Caster crossed his arms. “You’ve made Hakuno more worthwhile. I won’t allow this.” 

“Enkidu,” Archer nodded in agreement. “Do you see Hakuno? The woman looks too promising. We can’t allow it.” 

Was her face burning from this? 

She turned, but there was an immediate movement. Both kings were pulling her in closer a moment before Enkidu hauled them back. 

“NO!” 

“Hakuno,” Archer was calling over to her, earning a good smack from the clay being. 

What the hell did she look like with blonde hair? 

She moved to a corner of the room, glancing into a mirror and pausing. 

There was a bit more similarity to her face to that of Nero. She had the same heart-shape to her face, the same golden hair color. If she hadn’t seen her own eyes and known the difference in her expression enough, she may have mistaken herself for the woman. 

Her hands went to the golden tresses, her eyes glancing over to Enkidu and both Gils. 

“Well?” 

Enkidu was holding both men down, stopping them from commenting. 

“…It’s different.” 

“You’ll be fine.” 

“Do you think it’s enough?” 

“It should be,” Enkidu replied, tossing the kings at the bed nearby and moving over to her side. The being swept her hair up and smiled. “All you need to do is play mute.” 

“Mute?” 

“Do you know how to speak these strange people’s language?” 

No, not really. Enkidu had been better at adapting to the language. Caster seemed to have learned some from somewhere before coming here. He was the best for communicating. 

“Then you’ll have to play mute.” 

“Enkidu-“

“I’ll dress her as a nun,” Enkidu told them. 

Both men were bickering. 

Not even trying to hold back, they were both getting after Enkidu. Hakuno found herself pulled into Archer’s arms again, with Caster moving into the way of her and Enkidu. 

“She can’t do it.” 

“Caster!” 

“Hakuno,” Caster glanced over his shoulder at her. He seemed to lose track of his thinking for a moment before shaking his head. “As you are, you’ll end up kept as some noble’s mute pet. You’ll agree to something you don’t want to if you’re wandering without proper knowledge of the language of this place.” 

“Then what should we do?” 

They couldn’t just keep relying on Enkidu do to the group’s work in trying to find ways into the palace. 

“…It’s been months, Gil.” Enkidu moved a step forward, motioning for the man to move aside. “We need someone who can get into the palace.” 

Had it really been that long? 

Geez, they were doing worse than she had expected. 

“Caster, we have to do something more. Gudako could be… We need to act.” 

“You can communicate with your devices to me, can’t you?” Archer asked. He moved forward a little, pulling her along with him. “You said the ear piece and things were for that purpose.” 

“They are.” 

Archer nodded. “You’re going to tell me what to say. I’ve seen some of the priests cover themselves entirely. We’ll have you wear a veil and wear your turban so that it covers your hair.” 

“That doesn’t help you at all.” 

Enkidu nodded. 

It didn’t. Hakuno looked up at the man, waiting for an explanation. 

She wasn’t given one. 

No, instead the man was moving to gather the listening earpiece from the table. He was opening the gates and dropping fabrics, jewelry, anything and everything that didn’t make any sense at all into the room. 

“Hakuno, strip.” 

What a guy. 

“Gil-“

“Hakuno, it’s best to just listen.” Caster pulled her away, pulling at the strings on the back of her dress. 

She could see Enkidu going over to murmur quietly to the man. They should have shared the whole plan with everyone. There was no need for this privacy. Instead, she was stuck being undressed by Caster, finding him leaning in close and smiling to himself. 

“You’re really happy about my hair.” 

“Your eyes are more striking with your hair golden,” he murmured to her. “You have gone from plain to striking and we do not intend to share such finds. Between the new flushed look to your face and the hints of gold that are more apparent in your eyes, it brings Archer and myself to a new problem.” 

“Problem?” 

“We will not be the only ones desiring you.” 

What? 

She opened her mouth to argue, but Archer was back. 

“She’ll need to put this on.” 

“You do realize-“

“You’ll see what I want soon enough.” 

The man was dressing up more, Hakuno found herself being pulled close, Caster setting to work on getting her dressed now. There was too much pinning, too many adjustments made. 

“I can barely walk or breathe like this,” Hakuno found herself telling them. 

“Hold on.” 

Archer came back over, holding a circlet-

“Archer…”

She tried to step back, but there was so much damn fabric. 

The crown was on her head. 

“You’re going to go in as royals?” Caster shook his head. “I would be far more suited-“

“To losing against the Goetia Faker. I’m aware.” Archer glanced over at him. “The city is looking for a peasant with blond hair. With Hakuno blonde, there will be no concerns.” 

Still, Hakuno wasn’t sure about this. 

Archer pulled her along with him. “Enkidu, run ahead. Inform them that the king and queen of some place far off from here is visiting.” 

“I’ve got an idea of what I want to say.” The being was opening the window to leave the attic. 

“And me?” 

Caster crossed his arms, waiting. 

“You, Caster, are my brother.” Archer smirked. “Should anyone try to get near the queen that I conquered the territory of, I need you to threaten violence.” 

“If you recall, I’m not that strong.” 

Archer snickered. “You aren’t, but I shall call you the general of the magicians. Make up something about plagues and sickness.” 

“Enough to make your conquered sovereign fall for you.” 

“She was overwhelmed far too much by the pleasures I allowed her in bed. She’s mute as reverence to me.” 

Oh no. That was a bad plan. 

But Hakuno found Gilgamesh pinching at her cheeks a bit and getting her to look up at him. 

“Better. Do not leave my side.” 

They made their way out the back, waiting only long enough for Caster to change. 

They walked away from the palace, to the edges of the city before Caster was opening a pathway to Uruk. He disappeared, leaving them to wait the barest of moments before he was back. 

With the army. 

Hakuno leaned against Archer a little more as the three of them were mounted up onto a wagon. The men moved slowly, making a show of it. 

Physical strength. 

Magic power. 

Caster went out of his way to show off, shooting up sparks and letting things fall where they may. A few of the people were running back inside, hiding away again as they took the winding path towards the palace. 

“What is this?! Who are you?” 

A man was standing in the doorway, staring over at them as they approached. 

Archer began to climb down, but Caster held up a hand. 

“Allow me… brother.” 

Archer grinned, leaning back and slipping a hand around her back as Hakuno watched Caster climb down. 

“You’re early!” 

Enkidu hurried forward, earning a glare from Caster. 

“I informed you not to take too long with forewarning the city!” 

“Forgive me, my k- my um…”

“Beg your king forgiveness!” Caster motioned towards Archer. 

The blond man from before was stepping outside. Goetia, as the others had called him. As caster cleared his throat, the man was moving to the person from before’s side. White Hair was adjusting his nice robes, his frown set. 

“Allow me to present the King and Conqueror of Chaldea, Bilgames.” Caster declared, switching to the language of this land. He motioned at Archer. “We are surveying the lands to the East of us, to see the nobles and leaders. Your neighboring kingdoms have already agreed to alliances.” 

“Alliances?” 

“How dare you speak to King Solomon-“

Solomon? 

Hakuno stared at the man in shock, feeling her head lowered by Archer before she could look too close. 

“I see that you have brought your army. What if I have no intention to agree to an alliance? I have a strong army and a port that is forever filled with fish.” 

“If you do not wish to form an alliance, then that is that. You will take the path that Chaldea’s queen took.” Caster’s talent with this other language was too strong. She didn’t understand it at all, but Solomon was looking over to her a moment before motioning for her and Archer. 

“Mute,” Archer reminded her. 

“Your queen is fair of skin,” Goetia observed, watching her and Gil get closer. 

“She is from a lack of exposure to the outdoors.” Caster explained. “Her father was sheltering her away, coveting until his last breath-“

“Allow her to speak.” 

Shit. 

“She’s not one to speak-“

Solomon moved forward, hesitating as Archer moved to get between them. 

“If you seek an alliance with my people, I must speak with the woman that you have claimed for yourself.” 

She didn’t like that. Gil needed to tell him to fuck off. 

“Very well, but for a moment.” 

Caster shot her a look as the man took her hand and pulled her away. She felt herself tugged into the palace doors, the guards motioned to close the doors and leave them. 

The room was empty, devoid of any signs of anyone coming. 

“Maiden. Speak.” 

She motioned at her throat. 

“They are outside.” Solomon told her. “Away from you and I. There is no one in this palace that would not hurt you unless you hurt them. My wife and queen lays in bed upstairs. Would you prefer to speak with her instead?” 

She shook her head. 

She didn’t need to interfere with anything here. 

“Did they take your land?” 

She nodded. 

“Virtue?” 

That was a truth she could easily admit. Nodding, Hakuno found him sighing. 

“A brute with a sword. Reminds me of,” he said something, but the word was a mystery. ”I will allow for a couple days of,” Another mysterious word, “little queen of Chaldea, but I cannot protect you from his bed." 

The clothes were too heavy. Gilgamesh and his caster self should have given her less fabric and jewelry. She had no choice. She held onto the man as he looked away a moment, finding his eyes returning to her. 

She bit her lip, finding him patting her hand. 

"It must have been cruel, being unable to be near someone who cares for you. I was lucky to receive my Naamah. I will force you both apart from one another during the day, but I cannot separate a man from his wife's bed at night. He would need to act out before me.” 

He was watching her closely, waiting a moment before asking something. 

She didn’t know what he said, but she glanced at the door and that seemed to answer his question. 

“I will protect you as best I can," he reassured her. She felt her hand lifted, pressed to his lips. “You seem like a gentle,” she needed to study, she didn’t know what that last word was. “You're so young, barely able to be away from your parent's loving arms. I can't help but to think of my future children when I look at you. Perhaps a conquered queen may serve a better lady in waiting to my queen. She lost her own, you know.” 

She shook her head.

Mute. She was supposed to be mute. 

Damn it. Couldn’t they have said she was just bad at the language?! 

"Did you have a sibling? A brother? Sister?"

She shook her head again. 

"Naamah is alone as well. I fear she is not as close as she used to be with Nathan. Perhaps... if you found yourself freed of that king, you would be a good lady in waiting for my queen."

He wanted her as a what? The words translated, but what was a lady in waiting? Where was Archer and Caster when she needed them? 

“Are you sure that you do not speak?” 

He was leaning in closer. She could feel his hand moving to her lower neck, pulling the fabrics back a bit only for him to frown deeply. He was poking at a bruise from Gilgamesh. 

"It must pain you to know that he marks you like a beast. I will need to intervene. I have little choice. You're too young, too fragile. Any touch that is not tender could break you... I cannot let you be harmed. Naamah would not forgive me."

Hakuno felt her face burning. She couldn't keep quiet. She had to say something. The moment she was about to speak, she heard the doors. She could sense the others coming in before she even turned. 

Archer walked into the space, glancing around. 

“You've spoken enough to my woman enough." 

"Welcome to my home," Solomon told him, pulling her behind himself. 

"Your home? I see... It’s adequate, I suppose.” He took in the jewels and the fabrics, the riches that lay in droves around them and the plants that were tastefully wrapped around columns in the throne room. “I cannot say it’s terrible.” 

“Your words are admirable.” Solomon told him. 

“My words?” Archer snorted. “Do not mistake me, king. I care little about this place.” 

“Which comes to little surprise,” Solomon told him. “Your bride said she requires rest. My palace is open, and, as the ruler of this palace, I see it only fair to send her off to relax near my queen.” 

“She does not leave me.” 

“Come,” Solomon motioned for a guard, keeping his gaze on Archer. “A woman has no need for sitting in on our conversation. Allow her to speak with my woman.” 

“She does not speak.” 

“Perhaps, not to you.” 

Gilgamesh was glaring at her. 

She hadn’t said a word though. She tried to let him know silently, but the guard was pulling her from the room. She found herself being dragged along the hallway, up a flight of stairs before she heard footsteps. 

“Solomon wants her with Naamah.” 

The guards mumbled something. 

Goetia nodded, scowling as he replied back. 

Naamah… 

The woman from her reading. 

God, she needed to remember more about her. She’d been terrifying in the stories she’d read: strong, charismatic, the kind of person that she needed to avoid. 

“Let me speak first,” Goetia told them. 

He moved into the chamber, speaking quietly. 

She couldn’t hear a thing. 

Her eyes drifted to the guards, feeling them watching her. The blonde hair felt so much like a spotlight. She wished that the kings had given her something to cover up with. Caster had a veil and his turban, after all. She could have been given something. 

The crown felt heavy on her head too. 

Her shoes were hurting her feet. 

“Come,” Goetia told her as he opened the door. 

The woman had long, sweeping red hair, the length of it trailing over the floor a little as it fell from the bed. Hakuno could see her arm, but there was a mountain of blankets. 

“If you hurt the queen,” Goetia murmured, “I will shave the blonde hair off your head and ensure you live a long life in,” she didn’t know what that last word was. 

She didn’t want to know what that last word was. 

The man moved away, closing the door after telling her to simply, “sit on the stool and speak to Naamah if she requests it.” 

A guard was left in the room. 

The door was shut though. 

“…Chaldea…”

Hakuno looked over at the bed, seeing the woman slowly pull the covers down a little. 

“G-Gudako!” 

Tears ran down the red headed woman’s face. A smile broke out across her face. “God, how long has it been since I heard my own name?” 

They'd found her. She was here. 

Hakuno could feel a laugh threatening to leave her. She started to move forward, but the guard shuffled, making her stop. She had to opt for simply smiling and shaking her head. 

“Gudako," Hakuno wiped at her cheeks, wiping away the wet feeling on them. "What are you doing here?!” 

The woman looked over at her before groaning, “Oh my god. Gilgamesh had a child with Hakuno. Shit, you’re cute as hell. How long have I been in this bed?” 


	23. Conversations

“Gudako, I dyed my hair… or Enkidu did. It was a forced change.”

Gudako shook her head, sliding upright a little more. At her movement, the guard seemed to be moving to come to her side, but she waved him off. 

She muttered something to the guard before motioning for her to come closer. 

“I really don’t want to upset anyone.” 

“Hakuno,” Gudako motioned her closer, but she shook her head. 

“Goetia pretty much threatened… something to me and I’m really not feeling like risking anything. Anyway, how the hell did you end up the queen of Jerusalem?” 

“How did you end up falling for Gilgamesh?” Gudako closed her eyes, leaning back a little more against her pillows. “I may have made a couple mistakes. I heard a few things wrong and now I’m here.” 

“With tattoos?” 

Gudako looked at her hand as well, turning it a little to show off the black markings. “Demon command spells or something. I’m not sure. I just know it means I’m attached to that asshole.” 

“Caster knows how to make a portal to get us out of here. Even if you are attached, it should work like the command spells do, getting fuzzy and not quite working at all with them in another space and time.” 

“That’s fair. That might work. Although Solomon may be a problem.” 

The woman closed her eyes, sighing. 

“There’s one other problem though, Hakuno.” 

“Oh?” 

She pulled the covers back on the bed, showing a lump near her waist. 

“…I’m not quite sure what I’m supposed to be seeing.” Was she chained? There didn’t seem to be any chains or bindings around her. Then again, it didn’t seem likely that Solomon would use chains on her to begin with. He seemed more like the dramatic hero rather than the villain to anyone. 

“Let me see your hand, my oh so innocent Goldilocks.” 

“Gudako-“

“Hand, please. I have enough blonde jokes to drive you insane.” 

She did. Hakuno had no doubt of that. 

Hakuno held her hand out, feeling the woman moving it to her- Oh. 

“You… You and him…”

“I had a really, really great time.” Gudako told her. “We’re talking kissing and touching. The man’s a god in bed, but I’m royally screwed.” 

“Solomon seems quite sweet.” 

“He’s wonderful. If it wasn’t for the fact that he is doing demon-related shit here, I’d have no problem. I would kiss your cheeks, ask for you all to install a rayshift here-“

“The rayshift is broken,” Hakuno told her. “That’s why we couldn’t come sooner.” 

“God, that is the best news I’ve heard in so damn long.” She leaned back and laughed a little, the sound almost hollow. “God, I could honestly kiss you right now. I haven’t been in my right mind in so long. What’s the plan?” 

“Caster has the portal talent of his. We can create a portal to get to Chaldea and we can have Nightingale look at you.” 

“Oh my god, Nightingale.” Gudako waved her hand in a circle, motioning her on. “Keep going. Please. I’ve been here so long I didn’t remember the word Chaldea until Goetia said it to me.” 

“Mash and everyone-“

“Poor Mash. I must have scared the hell out of her when I disappeared.” 

Hakuno nodded. 

“Come here.” 

She was pulled closer, unable to stop her. 

“The clothes are a bit heavy,” Hakuno warned her. 

“Yeah, it looks hotter than Camelot heat. What’s with the outfit?” 

“Gilgamesh decided the best way to get into the palace was to storm through the front door. I’m the Queen of Chaldea as far as anyone is concerned. I was conquered by Gilgamesh and his brother… although Caster hasn’t really named himself yet. Archer’s going by Bilgames.” 

“Bilgames,” Gudako laughed a little, stroking her hair. “Geez, your hair is so soft. I’ve never seen anyone have their hair dyed. Isn’t it supposed to die when you bleach it? I should be petting straw right now.” 

“Gil gave Enkidu something, if I remember correctly.” 

“He would have something…” The woman was still stroking her hair though. 

“Gudako-“

“I can’t help it! Oh, you’re so cute. You know your face looks rosier with your hair like this. You look like you’re so young.” 

“That’s what Solomon said.” She shook her head though. 

They didn’t really have time for this. She didn’t know how much time she would get with their queen. Already, the guard was wavering a little, his eyes going to the door as though he wanted to call for someone to help intervene. 

Gudako needed to see a doctor. 

They needed to run tests and make sure that she was properly cared for. She needed to be in Chaldea where a doctor could be helping with the birthing. 

“Hakuno,” Gudako looked up at her, “I have no fucking idea what to do.” 

“Oh?” 

“I’ve tried so many things. I tried talking to Solomon about not summoning demons. I tried finding Goetia. I tried getting divine help to leave or solve the problem. I tried getting a demon.” 

“What?” 

“It didn’t work.” Gudako shook her head. “Don’t get mad. I figured Mephistopheles kept coming around when I was summoning servants. Maybe I could actually have a servant and defeat Goetia. Then again, Mephistopheles is so weak. It probably wouldn’t have done much good.” 

She was actually worried now. 

“Don’t make that face,” Gudako told her again, continuing to stroke her hair. “Can you go grab the hair ribbons from the dresser over there.” She motioned off towards the corner. 

“Ah- sure.” 

Poor Gudako. Being in this situation would have been horrible. She couldn’t imagine finding herself trapped like this. Still, they would find a way to escape. Since she had found Gudako, she just needed to get Gilgamesh and the others here. Her command spells were an option, but she really didn’t need to tip off the whole palace, not when they were hiding just under Goetia’s nose. 

“Maybe a glass of water too,” Gudako asked. 

“Sit tight a moment,” Hakuno told her. 

She poured some water from a nearby pitcher into a glass, walking back and handing her the water first. 

The poor woman chugged it, giving a loud sigh after she was done. 

“I feel pregnant.” 

“You look it.” 

Those eyes flickered over to her, a snort leaving her lips a moment before she set the glass on the nightstand and motioned for her to sit back down. 

“I shouldn’t-“

“Sit. The queen in this place tells you to.” 

She sat, closing her eyes as she handed over the ribbons. 

“We need to think about what to do in regards to getting the Gils and Enkidu here. Do you know any way we can navigate the hallways maybe? Are there always guards around your door?” 

The woman was tying her hair into two low twin tails, sighing. 

“Gudako?” 

“The palace isn’t easy to navigate, but I got used to it. I don’t know how to explain how to get here. I just kinda follow markers in the hall or just have a feeling of where to go, you know?” 

It was like Chaldea in that regard then. Hakuno nodded. 

“As for the guards, yeah. They’re always here, I think. I always see them or Goetia here.” 

That wasn’t good. 

Solomon had mentioned something about a lady in waiting though…

“Gudako, what’s a lady in waiting?” 

“Huh? Like those old royalty television show characters?” 

“Please, Gudako.” They didn’t have time for this. 

“A lady in waiting is someone that helps the royal around. They deliver secret messages and keep the royal person’s personal matters private. They’re like the sidekick to royals. Think like Enkidu for Gil, but without the fighting. They’re not really fighters.” 

“Solomon said that I would make a good lady in waiting for you.” 

“Please!” Gudako had both her hands now, holding them tightly in her own. “I would love that. Please be my lady in waiting.” 

“I don’t know how that works with my plan with Gil-“

“I know, but like- I need someone here who can help me keep my memories intact. I feel like any day now, I’ll wake up and actually think I’m Naamah.” 

Was she missing the point here? She was trying to help her escape from this place, not become a permanent member. 

“How did you even come up with that name?” 

“I said nevermind and he heard Naamah.” 

You just couldn’t make up this stuff. Hakuno pressed a hand to her face, finding the door nearby opening. 

“You!” 

“HEY!” 

Gudako hugged her close. She went off, prattling on at Goetia as he stormed forward a couple steps. 

“Don’t you dare… she’s such an angel… we spent time together before… good girl… She is kind… good… If you hurt her, I will be upset!” 

The man glanced between them before frowning. 

“Nathan,” Gudako threatened. 

“I do not like this. She is the captive queen to the war-happy king downstairs.” Nathan told her. Was his name Nathan or Goetia? 

It was a bit confusing. 

“Naamah, please..” The man moved forward, coming to the foot of the bed. “You’re too close to your time for her to be here with you. I need to do my part to protect-“

“She has agreed to be my lady in waiting.” 

The man glanced at her. 

Hakuno nodded, moving a bit closer to Gudako. 

“We must resolve her king problem first. And hope that he does not do anything that would risk your lady in waiting from becoming unable to perform her duties.” 

Gudako said something, but it was too fast. 

The man responded. 

Another knock. 

They all glanced over to see Solomon entering. 

“It’s time for our guest to return to her chambers.” 

“I can escort her,” Nathan/Goetia told him. 

“Thank you, Nathan.” 

Perhaps his name was Nathan and there was another man around here that looked like him and went by Goetia. 

She wasn’t sure, but Solomon moved before her and smiled. 

“I see you are feeling the baby.” 

Hakuno glanced at the belly, opening her mouth to speak only to remember. She was supposed to be a mute. 

She closed her mouth, nodding. 

“Your King’s brother called you Hakuno. I don’t believe I know the origin of that name.” 

She shook her head. 

“Are you alright, Hakuno?” Gudako frowned at her. 

“She’s mute,” Solomon told her. 

The guard shifted. 

“Or… she does not feel comfortable speaking to men, perhaps?” Solomon seemed to perk up a bit at that. 

“She has offered to be a lady in waiting to Naamah,” Nathan informed him. “Gudako says they are close…” More words she didn’t understand. The rayshift was so useful for this kind of thing. How much torture had they avoided by being able to automatically have the language tossed into their heads? 

“I am glad you are here then.” 

Solomon smiled down at her. 

“Could she stay a little longer?” Gudako asked him. 

“I told the king and his brother and servant that I would send her immediately. They will be permitted to roam to find her if I do not make good on my word.” 

She had to get up then. 

Hakuno slowly, carefully, stood up. 

“Visit me in the morning,” Gudako told her. 

She nodded. 

There wasn’t another option other than to visit. Gudako had something going on. She had never been like this before. She’d never simply accept her being quiet and a demon hanging around close. Which meant things had happened. Something had changed…

“Come with me,” Nathan told her. 

She followed behind him, keeping her gaze on the world around them. 

She needed to memorize the hallways. 

“Lady Hakuno.” 

She paused in the doorway, finding Solomon moving forward and pulling her hands into his. He pressed his lips to her knuckles. 

“I have informed the guards to remain outside the door of you and your king. His brother and servant are in another area, closer to the guards’ quarters. You will be safe. While under our roof, you will find peace.” 

She nodded. 

Gudako made a face, nodding at the man. 

Did Gudako want her to speak? 

“If you find yourself in need, please make some loud noise.” Solomon told her. “You don’t need to speak. You don’t need to do anything that would make him hurt you. Simply make some noise and the guards will enter.” 

So no locks. 

She was hearing that there weren’t locks on her bedroom door. 

Gudako raised her brows a bit, nodding to the side again. 

She bowed, unsure of what to do. The crown on her head was unbearable at this point. She needed it off. 

“Good night, Lady Hakuno.” He said a string of sounds after that, but they may as well have been gibberish. 

The man had already given her away. 

She hesitated, fumbling with a bit of this strange blonde hair. “…Thank you.” 

He smiled, leaning forward a little to meet her gaze. 

“Your voice is as soft and sweet as my Naamah’s. It is the duty of a king to protect those who enter their lands. You will be safe here. That I… to you. Merely never threaten Naamah and I shall consider us allies.” 

She didn’t catch a bit of that, but he didn’t seem to be insulting her. 

She turned and headed out before the man realized she couldn’t speak the language here. Nathan was leading the way, keeping close. 

There were trickles of mana coming her way. 

It was probably hard to notice for most people but being around Caster had its advantages. She gave the slightest push back. The man paused. 

“You are a witch.” 

Hakuno kept her mouth shut. 

The man’s eyes drifted over to her. His red eyes were staring her down. 

Attempting to intimidate. 

Trying to get at her with mana, trying to scare her; what had Gudako been dealing with while she’d been trapped here?” 

“Well?” 

She shook her head. 

“You spoke to my king. I am the king’s hand, his power and strength.” 

Again, it may have worked on some, but Hakuno looked around, glancing at him only after a full moment of glancing at their surroundings. 

“There is no one coming.” 

She began to head down one of the hallways. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Bed.” 

She could say short things at least. Bed was a good word. It was a great word, actually. It went down as nicely as one would expect as well. 

“This way.” 

The man directed her down a different hallway. 

“If you betray my king and queen, there will be no safe harbor for you. We will burn you and your king at the stake for your blasphemous, sacrilegious ways.” 

Yeah, but his eyes didn’t even have whites, the space was entirely black a moment ago. Any doubt that he was Goetia was gone at this point. 

Last time she’d checked, demons weren’t too welcome in most kingdoms. 

“Betrayal is how fools die.” Nathan warned. “I will come back in the morning to retrieve you for visiting with our queen. If you prove yourself to me, a…” There he went again, speaking too fast and too complex for her. 

She waited, glancing at the door nearby as they stopped. 

“Rest. Do not think you can sleep in my queen’s bed tomorrow because you are tired.” 

Well wasn’t he just warm and fuzzy? 

If she was a queen who’d been forced to give up her kingdom to a conqueror and then forced into a political marriage, only to be dragged here and then treated like this; she’d have probably been beyond embarrassed and upset. 

Instead she just shook her head again and ignored his speech, opening the door and finding Archer waiting. 

The doors closed behind her. 

“They took their time about returning you, didn’t they?” 

“Gil, please. For just a moment, I could really just use a moment to think…” 

She didn’t bother to do anything nice about the fabrics around her. She tugged them off, letting them fall until she was in the slip of a dress beneath. 

Moving over to him, she tugged the crown off and tossed it on the bed. 

She pressed her face to his chest and sighed. 

In a matter of moments, she had Archer holding her close. She could feel him slowly tugging her hair free of the ribbons and pulling her over to the fireplace nearby. She was on his lap as he sat down a moment later. 

“Gudako is the queen here,” Hakuno murmured. “She’s pregnant. We don’t have much time, I think. She’s probably due any day now.” 

“Caster is planning to investigate with Enkidu.” 

“They put those two near the guards’ quarters. Don’t let them investigate at night.” 

Archer pressed a hand to his ear. “Caster, did you hear that? …Alright. Good.” 

He was still wearing the earpiece and microphone. Hakuno pressed her face against the man a little more. 

“I am planning to visit Gudako in her room tomorrow,” Hakuno told him, speaking up so that Caster and Enkidu could hear. 

Archer pulled the earpiece out, handing it to her. 

“-it’s not like they will allow the queen to have us all as guests. Is there any chance that Gudako can come out of her room?” 

“She’s about to have a child. She’s not going anywhere.” 

Caster hummed, no doubt thinking. 

“Perhaps a guest could join you?” Enkidu’s voice spoke up. “I could go in as a guard for you and help you get her to another location.” 

“They don’t let me see her alone. There’s another set of guards in the hallways too. On both ends.” She’d been watching carefully as the demon had led her back. 

“Is there a window?” 

Had there been a window? 

Thinking about it, she hadn’t necessarily analyzed the room. She’d gone entirely focused on Gudako from the moment the woman had spoken up. Her friend was alive and safe. That was the big thing. That had been it. 

“I think there was.” 

“Then you need to marvel at the scenery and figure out where that window is,” Caster told her. “Take a camera from Archer if you must.” 

That wasn’t a bad idea… although Nathan had called her a witch. 

Probably not a good thing to be known as a mana user here. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Hakuno told him, shaking her head. “I think Archer and I are going to rest for now. What’s the plan for King of Chaldea and his brother and servant?” 

“We’re stalling. I have a few ideas on unreasonable demands that can be bargained. There’s also a few cultural practices that I’ve noted in my time that I was thinking of using to stall time and allow you to help us build the plan. I’ve noted quite a few mongrels who visit tend to insist upon afternoon naps.” 

“You could use a couple of those.” 

She could almost sense his frown. 

“There’s one other thing you should know about.” 

“What’s that?” 

Archer was glancing over at her as he leaned back as well, listening in. 

“Solomon thinks that Archer is abusing me. He hasn’t said it directly from what I’ve understood, but I also haven’t understood everything and he saw the bruise on my neck from you both.” 

A small chuckle, in surround sound because both of them had to chuckle at marking her. 

Jerks. 

“He thinks he’s somehow going to separate us and let me be Naamah- aka Gudako-‘s lady in waiting. He gave me this reassurance that you and Enkidu couldn’t reach me and that the guards are stationed outside the door and are prepared in case I make some noise to alert them to come in.” 

“Smart. The guards come in and kill Archer, making it easy to simply claim you as a ward until things for your people can be settled.” 

“Goetia tried to use some mana on me earlier this evening too.” 

“That’s two things, Hakuno.” 

“I know. The last one came to me as I was talking.” 

“Do you think that Goetia is using mana on Gudako?” 

“It’s possible.” 

It would be a pain to kill Gudako. After all that they had been through and after all the chaos of the Moon Cell, killing Gudako didn’t sit well. 

She wasn’t sure what to tell Caster. 

“Rest for tonight. Focus on trying to talk to Gudako and take a look outside that window.” 

“Please be careful. I want all of you sensing for any mana coming your way.” 

Caster was laughing now, the sound ringing in her ear. 

“You are telling a grand caster to be aware of mana use. How do you always continue to surprise me like this?” 

She pulled the earpiece out, letting Archer set it aside. 

“If anything happens, Gudako’s room is two floors up on that staircase by tapestry of lions, you go down the hall taking the right direction. None of the doors look used until you reach Gudako’s but you have to go down a couple halls. Her room is in the center of the second hallway.” 

Archer let the gates open, handing her a candy and leaning back a little more. 

“Useless knowledge but remember it for getting back to me quicker.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

The man ran a hand through her hair and let out a soft chuckle. 

“I think I preferred your hair brown.” 

So did she. 


	24. A King in Pieces

She was dressed up again.

Archer pat her back lightly, murmuring softly for a moment before they headed out of the room. She had her phone and her command spells. She was to simply take a few pictures and then get back to them. Before anyone became suspicious, she was to come back to him and they were going to spend the afternoon together, ‘going for a walk’ around the palace. 

Caster met them at the end of the hall, but there was movement before Hakuno could even greet him. Hakuno watched Solomon enter the hall, greeting them with as much enthusiasm as yesterday. 

“You’re already awake.” 

“My brother and his queen have no need to waste the dawn hours.” Caster told him. “After all, aren’t people at their weakest at dawn?” 

Nathan, moving to stand at the king’s side. 

Again, Hakuno felt him reach out with his abilities. 

Again, she pushed back, finding the man’s eyes on her. 

“My king-“

“My Lady,” Solomon moved forward, pulling her hands into his own. “Why don’t we go for a stroll with one another this morning?” 

“She has no need to do that,” Archer argued. 

“Oh no?” 

Solomon turned his gaze over to the man, taking a nice, deep breath. Somehow, it felt like the mana just flared out around him with that breath. His smile was as calm as ever. In fact, it felt like the whole area around them had been forced into calming. 

These two were immersed in their magecraft. They didn’t simply do magic like casters, they breathed their efforts. 

Gudako and her, they both hadn’t been around magic like this before Chaldea. Even then, Hakuno had been the one to spend time with Gilgamesh Caster. Gil did this kind of thing. She’d only seen it a few times, but she’d seen and felt it enough to know what it was when it happened. 

A concerned flicker of a gaze went to her from the caster, his own body standing a bit taller as he let his own charisma begin. 

Archer did the same with his skill. 

Mind games. 

This place was a maze of mind games and politics. 

“Nathan,” Solomon looked over his shoulder at the man nearby. “Please show our king and his brother to the dining hall.” 

“Are you refusing to negotiate?” Caster asked. 

“I am simply desiring to walk outside with your queen. If I am to enter any kind of agreement, then you must allow me to have time to understand what kind of place your lands are. Who better to learn from than the woman who was born and raised in your lands.” 

They were both mad, but another push was done by the demon by Solomon. More mana. 

Hakuno moved forward, offering her hand. 

She gave the two Gils both a look before she felt her hand tucked into Solomon’s arm. 

She didn’t need them fighting right now. 

She didn’t need them telling the others how much power they had. 

It was dangerous to be doing that. Solomon and Nathan needed to underestimate them right now. They needed to think they were a house divided and that there was reason to keep them close. Analyzing their motivations and trying to play to her good side was best right now. 

Caster seemed to get it, but Archer cursed. 

They moved quietly, with purpose away from the others. At his insistence, the guards were moving away, letting them have time alone. 

They went down, further and further into the depths of the palace. 

Hakuno found herself looking around at the area and trying to fully memorize what she saw around. 

“Naamah has said wonderful things about you,” Solomon told her. 

She nodded. 

Those golden eyes went to her, a smile coming to his face. “There’s no need for silence. I’ve banned the guards from this area. They have their own parts of the palace to watch over.” 

“Why not anywhere? You have big place.” 

His smile fell. “You’re not fluent.” 

She shook her head. 

“That explains a great deal.” He motioned her into a church looking area, with lots of pews and books scattered throughout the place. 

It wasn’t the books or the benches that caught her attention though. 

Her eyes were on the stained glass. 

Later, when she had the opportunity, she would thank Caster Gil for every single bit of training she’d been given. 

The whole room was pulsing with mana. 

“Nathan said you know Naamah.” 

She nodded, following after him into the room. 

Faint lines were on the floor. She did her best to casually avoid circles that were on the floor. As they moved up onto the higher level in the room, where a couple of chairs and more books lay, she could see a fainter, larger circle on the floor. 

Caster would have been so damn useful right now. 

She bit her lip, moving over to where Solomon was motioning. 

“I made this gift for Naamah,” Solomon told her, showing off the markings on the wall. 

Perfect. 

She pulled her phone out, swiping for the camera and waiting again. 

The sleeves of the dress she had on could hide her phone, but she needed him to turn away. 

“I made words for my Sheba and for Naamah’s Romani,” he told her, picking the easiest words that he could. 

He had written things in. 

Shame she really couldn’t read that well. 

“Could you,” she motioned at the words. 

“Oh, sorry.” He pointed to the scribbles with his finger, reading them aloud. 

She snapped a few pictures, glad that she didn’t have wait for focus right now. There was just enough light that the picture was going. 

She flipped the phone to video and pressed record, letting her hands remain behind her the phone peek out enough to capture the room. She leaned forward, forcing herself to react. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“It is not much,” Solomon told her. “Naamah came when I was mourning. She has meant a great deal to me.” 

“Was Sheba your wife?” 

“No. She was a friend.” 

Ah. 

“Did you know Romani?” 

No. 

She was ready to say no, but…

“He was very nice.” 

Time to try to lie. 

“You knew him then?!” Solomon sighed in relief. “I have to confess, I’ve been trying to get closer to Naamah, but I hear her murmur his name in her sleep…” he was prattling on, going into a depth of language that she really wasn’t going to have a chance to understand. 

Thank the gods for recording things. 

She’d be having Caster translate this later. 

Or Archer, if he was able. 

“…and then Nathan has been ill.” 

“Nathan is not well?” 

Solomon looked over at her, pausing. 

“I won’t tell,” Hakuno promised. 

She wouldn’t either. She’d simply have them listen to the recording. 

“You love my Naamah too, don’t you?” 

Hakuno nodded. 

“Please vow to God that you will not share my secrets.” 

“I vow to God.” 

She had a handful of gods that she believed in. Letting one down was fine. 

“Nathan has been helping me with seeking life after death. In doing so, I found a group of beings, demons, who have been enlightening me about things, but they need a vessel. I’m allowing Nathan to be their body, but... I’ve been offering pieces of myself to him.” 

Oh. 

“Aren’t demons… dangerous?” 

“They are fallen angels,” Solomon told her. “They mean no true harm. They seek to give wisdom and guidance. They want to help humanity, deep down.” 

How far deep was deep down? 

She was getting tired. 

The room was starting to make her feel tired from fighting it. 

Her stomach rumbled. 

Sweet relief. 

“You’re hungry,” Solomon told her, laughing a little. “Forgive me. I wished to know if you knew Romani. The man seems to have been so human, so normal and memorable.” He looked at the wall and sighed. “I will become more like that. I simply need...” 

She really hated this place. 

She moved carefully at Solomon’s side, trying to make sure she recorded the route to the church area. The others would need to know how to get there to investigate. 

They needed someone here to help with Gudako too. 

This was much too complicated. They’d need to simmer it all down now. No more demon summonings and putting bits of one’s self into another person. 

God, was Solomon even human at this point? 

“Please let me have you dine with Naamah. It’s nice to see her lively again. She’s become so listless since Nathan brought her home. I am concerned that she is becoming upset about something.” 

The guards were watching her carefully. 

She moved into the room, settling at a seat near the bed as Gudako slowly woke up. 

Her lips pressed to Solomon’s. 

“I’ll leave you both to enjoy your peace. Food will be along shortly.” 

Solomon nodded to her. “Until this afternoon, Lady Hakuno. We’ll speak more of what we spoke of this morning.” 

He would be asking about Romani. 

The door closed behind him and Hakuno went to the window, pushing the curtains aside and recording the world around them. 

She aimed the phone downwards, trying to get a good view of the windows below for counting purposes. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Hold on.” 

Hakuno pressed the stop button, sending off the video in parts to the others. 

No service. 

“Damn.” 

She could still show Archer later though. 

Her phone was tucked into her dress, a welcomed feeling before she looked at the red head. 

“…How are you feeling?” 

“Exhausted. Heavy. Same as yesterday.” 

“Gudako,” Hakuno moved to take a seat, tucking some of the blonde hair behind her ear. “Have you found a lot of mana being used in the palace?” 

“Hmm? No, not really. Why?” 

She needed out of the palace. 

Gudako needed out of the palace days ago. Weeks, even. 

“It’s fine. Solomon is watching the place. I told him to keep an eye on Nathan.” The red head grimaced, shifting a little. “He’s still similar to Romani, Hakuno. He’s getting there, especially without Nathan around.” 

“Can you tell me about Romani?” 

“Hmm?” 

Hakuno motioned around. “You had all this happen to find him again. What was he like?” 

“He was a calm person, even during trouble. He was smart, funny. He had a problem with watching too much of Merlin’s Magi*Mari blog and funding Merlin’s exploits. He raised Mash and really was just a great person. He didn’t have high aspirations or anything. He was happy just helping people. He was happy just doing the right thing.” 

Gudako sighed, looking towards the ceiling. 

“I accepted being the king’s woman so I could be close to him again. Things were easier before I married him. We simply enjoyed each other’s company. Afterwards, Nathan started to change. Then Solomon felt…” She stopped, trying to think. 

“Different?” Hakuno offered. 

“No, not different. He did something to me. I can’t remember what. It was during the wedding.” 

Gudako shook her head, pressing her hands to her belly. Those eyes went to her, watching her seriously. 

“Hakuno… I could blow at any time.” 

“Do you have a midwife or something?” 

The woman nodded. “I don’t trust them.” 

Oh no. 

Hakuno shook her head. 

“Gudako, I know nothing about that.” 

“You are my best friend aside from Mash and you are here. Please, I beg you. I can’t tell Solomon or the others. I keep telling them that the baby is waiting or not really doing much, but this sucker has made me pee thirty times a day now. I felt pains and thought I was having them earlier this morning.” 

“We’re going to get you out of here before that baby comes,” Hakuno promised. “You will be on so many drugs for the pain, you won’t even feel the process.” 

“You’re the best.” 

She wasn’t. 

There were a lot of problems here, but they had to go. 

The doors to the room opened. Hakuno looked over at the blonde man, Nathan, watching them as the guards set the food down and bowed out. 

Nathan was part Solomon and part demons at this point. 

Hakuno pressed her lips to Gudako’s hand, earning a happy sigh from the woman. 

Nathan’s gaze softened a little before he turned and left. 

The king and his right hand both felt for Gudako then. If that look was anything to go by, then there was a slight advantage available. 

They could play the two against one another. 

“Gudako,” Hakuno murmured. “Beg to come to dinner in the dining hall tonight.” 

“Hakuno, do you know how far-“

“I do, but please.” 

She needed her there to stir up trouble. 


	25. Merlin Returns

She didn’t know where the time went.

She wasn’t really all that in tune with the world at this point anyway. 

Things came in and out of focus, her spirit, all that she was, seemed to wither away before her eyes. There was her body and her mind, but she couldn’t get them in tune with one another very well. There were moments, fleeting, that she could get herself zoned in. 

Imagining punching that useless prophet came to mind a lot. 

Shoving this guilt ridden Solomon back into the depths of hell where he belonged came to mind pretty often. 

But more than that, she could focus enough to know that Hakuno had come to see her. Hakuno with golden blonde hair, having done that to her hair just to be able to enter the palace and see her, had come to her side and was trying to help. 

There was something vitally wrong with the whole situation though. 

It was painful to think, knowing she had never had problems to this extent before. 

Had there been close calls before? 

Had there been…

God, she wasn’t sure. 

She was pretty sure there had been a few times before where she had struggled and only managed in the end. 

This would be a close call as well. 

Somehow, someway, she would find the strength and the capability to manage to escape this place and the guards. She’d find a way to…

Her hands drifted to the command spells on her hand. 

What kind of master was she, that she could not summon a servant to her side when she needed them? How was she supposed to be some almighty, cool master when she was trapped with her belly the size of a melon? 

God, but this sucked. 

She was so royally fucked. 

Wait…

Wait…

How was she thinking straight like this? 

This wasn’t a mindset she had managed before. Not for a while at least. 

What was-

“Hello, Gudako!” 

“MERLIN!” 

Gudako stared in stunned silence at the magician looming over her, the flower blooms in the room now more noticeable as he illuminated the room in candlelight. 

“You would not believe the amount of trouble that we’re having in Chaldea, trying to build a rayshift. The Clock Tower is demanding to speak with you before supplying funds and Mash and Da Vinci are struggling to come up with reasons why you cannot answer.” 

“Merlin, how did you-“

“The same way that King Gilgamesh and his companions did. I went to see their progress and found that they had weaved their way through the limbos to get here. Following that king’s magic is quite easy.” 

“C-can you get me home?” 

Merlin laughed a little, pausing as he looked down. 

“…Gudako,” he murmured. 

“Yes, I know. I’m very pregnant. It sucks. Goetia’s here and Solomon is following his orders,” or probably was. She wasn’t sure what the situation was, but Merlin’s magic was letting her think straight. 

God bless Merlin! 

The magician’s staff waved, the man nodding a bit. 

“We don’t have much time.” 

That was her thinking. Her arms wrapped around the man immediately, wincing at weight she hadn’t really used in a while. The magician ushered her through the rift in the room, closing it behind them and then they were back. 

That stupid Walpurgis place was around them a moment before they went through another rift in the world. 

The golden city of Uruk glimmered outside the room. 

Gudako could feel herself in tears at the sight of it all. God, it was all so gaudy and beautiful. She would have to tell the kings that they had really outdone themselves. She could even see their stupidly loyal assistant looking up at them from her place near Gilgamesh’s throne. 

An assistant that wasn’t a complete monster! 

“Siduri you’re the best!” Gudako told her through tears. 

They were through another rift in time before she could hear the assistant’s response. The smile was enough. 

She knew what an amazing woman she was. 

The cold steel walls around them were as cold and plain as ever. She could hear the rattle of artificial air in the ventilation over her head. 

Oh, but she was bawling like a child now. 

Pain lanced through her, but she didn’t give a single damn about that right now. 

Gilgamesh and the others would find their way back on their own. 

She was home. 

God, but she was home. 

“MASH!” 

Gudako screamed the name, ignoring the pain and Merlin panicking at her side. She could hear her servants scrambling her way. Her hair was in the way. She could feel it tugged as her servants came running to her side. They were practically falling onto her in their joy at her return. 

She kissed every servant kissing her back. 

She hugged Scathach for ages, finding the woman easing others back from squishing her belly and telling them all to send someone to get Nightingale. 

“You’re here,” she breathed. 

“I’ve been here. You’re the one that has been gone.” 

“GUDAKO!” 

“MASH!” Gudako released the Celt immediately, wrapping her arms around Mash as the woman held her tightly. 

The pain was worsening. 

“We’re getting a spare,” Merlin warned them all. “Mash, get Da Vinci. Lancer, find that Archer, David, and have him meet us in the infirmary.” 

Gudako could feel her arms yanked away from Mash, her body lifted up before she was being rushed through the halls. Armor clinked and Scathach was running and turning ahead of them as they went. 

The infirmary doors were opened and the pain made her blanch. 

Everything was pain. 

And then…

She opened her eyes, staring up at the florescent lights. 

“Gudako?” 

Gudako tried to turn, but there were hands holding her down as she did. She found David and Mash both holding her in place. 

“You had a girl,” Mash told her. “She’s sleeping in the other room, but we had to sedate you for a while. You were in pain… Do you feel anything now?” 

The pain before had been barely anything. 

Gudako tried to move again, but David stopped her once more. 

“Rest, Gudako. You’ve done enough.” 

“I cut your hair back to it’s old length,” Mash told her, distracting her. “I thought you might like it short again.” 

“You’re the best, Mash,” Gudako breathed. 

She truly was. Who wouldn’t want a friend that would be willing to save her ass by sending Merlin through space and time to rescue her? Who wouldn’t want a friend that looked after her like Mash did? 

“Do you want to see the baby?” 

“Hmm?” What now? 

“Merlin informed us that the baby is most likely from Solomon and you both.” David told her. “I thought it may be best to give her a name while you were out. Ozymandias and Raikou have been holding her for a while.” 

She hadn’t really thought about the baby much. 

Honestly, the whole process had been terrifying. More and more had gone wrong. She hadn’t really been able to be invested in the idea of having a child and the man she had brought the girl into the world with…

Yeah. 

“Let me see her.” 

It wasn’t fair to judge her based on her experiences in Jerusalem. 

That was what she told herself, but seeing David bring the chubby faced cherub into the room and set the slumbering thing into her arms was another story. 

She wasn’t really a parent. 

Not really. 

_How do I hold her?_

“I had to have Raikou show me how to hold her,” Mash told her, lifting the baby from her arms and making a show of positioning her hands. “I guess the big goal is to support their head.” 

“Is her brain too big for her head?” 

Mash laughed a little. “She’s just growing still. Her body is meant to be held until she grows a bit older.” 

Gudako nodded, reaching up for the child. 

She pulled the little one close once more, looking around at the room. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It feels too perfect,” Gudako confessed. 

Laughing a little, Gudako shook her head. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I keep imagining that I’m going to wake up and find myself back in the king’s palace and in his bed. I keep imagining that Nathan will appear and that Solomon will try to help but make things worse.” 

David frowned at her. 

“What?” 

“I did not think that Nathan would live after I passed.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Solomon must have found use for a strange prophet like him. I would have thought the man would have been killed for being a sybil.” 

Gudako shook her head. 

She wouldn’t think about it. Not right now. 

“Hey, guys?” Gudako looked between them both, “I know I’m needing to stay here, but…”

“Bored?” Mash guessed. 

“Very bored.” 

“Let me go grab Cu and Fergus,” the woman offered. “If there’s anyone that can bolster the mood and help you relax, it’ll be those two.” 

“Get Kyohime too! Or Iskander and Waver!” 

“I’ll get whoever is closest to the door!” Mash promised, heading out. 

“You’re going to have the infirmary packed with servants,” David warned her. 

That was fine. She was perfectly happy with the whole room being filled with her friends and companions. She wanted to listen to the alters threaten to destroy the world. She wanted to listen to a few of the servants talk about their kids and a few others remind them that they were shit parents. 

Right now, she needed a balm from what she had gone through. 

Right now, she wanted her family. 

David leaned over her and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“You are my daughter, I guess. I should apologize, I named the little one Rehoboam.” 

Gudako held the baby up for him. “Do you want to hold her?” 

“Do you mind?” 

She shook her head. 

The man could hold her daughter all day long if he wanted. In fact, if he wanted to be a father, then she was more than happy to let him help her raise the little one. Reho would probably need to learn how to be a master. They’d probably have to slip her and a servant to the Clock Tower to have her attend school and become a mage. 

“She’s going to be very much like you,” the man told her, pulling Rehoboam into his arms and looking down at the baby. “Just watch. She’ll laugh and save humanity with you time and time again when she’s able.” 

“…David,” Gudako shook her head. “What if… What if I don’t feel like a parent?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I was asleep a lot when she was growing,” she confessed. “I don’t really know anything about raising parents and I didn’t get to ask anyone about it. She’s here now and I don’t know what to do.” 

“No one feels like a parent,” David told her. “Sometimes Solomon feels like a brother of sorts more than a son. I’m proud of him at times. Other times, I’m ashamed of him. Focus on the positive for now, Master. This little one just wants you to smile for her.” 

“What if I can’t?” 

The others came pouring into the room before he could answer. 

“A CHILD WORTHY OF A PHARAOH’S ADMIRATION!” Ozymandias declared loudly. He was pulling Rehoboam from David’s arms and laughing. “GUDAKO! YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED SO MANY FEATS! I HAVE ORDERED THE KITCHENS TO PREPARE A FEAST!” 

God, she loved Chaldea. 

Gudako found herself smiling despite herself. 

She watched Ereshkigal flounder at being permitted to hold the little infant and felt her fears seep into nothingness. 

Her world would soon return to normal. 

She would move on from this. 

Her hand went to Merlin’s sleeve, pulling the magician in. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

She owed him a debt she could never repay. 


	26. Baby Carrot

It took a while for her to be able to move around.

Days of lying on her back and looking up towards the ceiling had taken its toll on her. Gudako found David by her side at every moment though. Mash too, since she had been worried. It felt good to have her friends around her once more. 

Slowly, carefully, she gained strength. 

There was so much glorifying about having a child. She had heard Raikou and Ozymandias talk about how their children were the light of their lives and how they had been so great and wonderful, but they had never spoken about the fatigue that came with having one. They never spoke about how your person felt as though every bit of energy had been sapped from your being, like you had run a marathon but the energy just wouldn’t return. 

Each morning she didn’t have the capability of getting up immediately was one where panic set in. She found Mash coming in early, easing her back down and bringing her facts and information about this. 

“It’ll take a week or so,” she told her. “It’ll be alright.” 

It had been. 

A week and a half had her on her feet. Her legs shook and trembled like the earth during an earthquake, but she was upright. She used her hands to shuffle her way to the door and found herself wandering out into the hallways of Chaldea. 

“Gudako! Look at you!” Cu Caster and Cu Lancer grinned her way, heading together towards the dining hall. 

“Help.” 

They both took an arm, hunching over and easing her load. They walked together to the dining area, earning applause from the other servants at seeing her upright and putting in the efforts. Mash and Da Vinci abandoned their plates to come take her from the Cu duo. 

“You’re walking!” 

“Hell yeah, I am.” Gudako grinned. “I’m going to be running by next week too. Just watch me, Mash.” 

Gudako was back. 

God damn, but she was back. 

The only thing different now was the small child that she found settled onto her lap as she sat in one of the seats. 

She had such tiny wisps of red hair. 

Her daughter never seemed to rest. Whenever she would find her daughter in her arms, those golden eyes would look up at her. Her chubby cheeks held the softest hint of blush, like she had thrown a tantrum recently or caught a cold. She had tiny, chubby arms and legs. 

They’d put her in a knitted onesie, but Gudako wasn’t sure what to make of the small being she had created. 

Holding the infant on her lap, Gudako tried her best to welcome the change. 

David had told her that it took time, much like her walking and her energy returning. She would need to take some time to adjust to having a tiny thing to be responsible for. He’d shooed off Raikou and Ozymandias, threatening to attack them both if they brought up too much about the joys of being a parent. 

She hadn’t been asleep when he’d gone off. 

His words had been nice to hear. 

“Do you want me to bottle feed her?” 

The king was back again, settling in at her side as Gudako ate. Glancing over to him and down to the small baby in her lap that was wiggling around, Gudako found herself frowning. 

“…Aren’t I supposed to feed her?” 

“Do you want to?” 

She wasn’t sure. 

David grabbed her plate, waving over towards Mash and Da Vinci again. 

“Let’s get you back to your room and we’ll try it,” he offered. “If you find you don’t like it, we’ll resume what we were doing before. Mash has gotten used to helping me with the process of feeding Rehoboam.” 

“Do we need to?” 

She’d be back in that one room yet again, trapped looking up at that ceiling and thinking about wandering again. Her skin was crawling at the very idea, her arms wrapping around Rehoboam just a little more as she found herself preparing to settle in right here. 

“…Maybe one of the lounges?” 

“Yes, please.” 

She wasn’t going back to that room right now. 

“Gudako is going to attempt to take care of Rehoboam herself,” David told the other two as they made it over to her. 

“Are you sure, Gudako?” 

No, but Gudako found herself nodding anyway. 

“I should probably try, right?” She smiled a little. “She is my child, after all.” 

It was true. 

Maybe she needed to say that more. 

Maybe she just needed to talk about it more. 

Thinking through her week and a half in Chaldea, she hadn’t once talked about everything that had happened. She hadn’t talked about losing her mind and mobility. She hadn’t talked about how she had succumbed to being in Solomon’s arms and a useless figure in the palace. 

It was hard to hate the nobles in that time when she had simply sat on her ass in the end and done next to nothing while things had hit the fan. 

“Solomon really was excited about her,” Gudako told the three as they moved through the hallway. 

Da Vinci glanced over at her, frowning as Mash nodded. 

“I could understand that. Any child from you is wonderful, Gudako.” 

“You think so?” 

Mash grinned. “You haven’t been able to get around much yet, but Rehoboam is really well behaved and she has a lot of mana. A few of the servants have taken to building a rotation so they can hold her and enjoy the waves of power she gives off when she is fully awake. Merlin started talking about training her, but I don’t think that’s a great idea.” 

“Merlin can if he wants to.” 

She owed that magician big. 

Mash shook her head, “maybe give yourself a while longer before you decide that.” 

Artoria had turned out alright. 

Rehoboam probably would be as well. 

They made it to the lounge area and found Raikou reading in a corner. The woman herself glanced up, coasting over to their side as Gudako was settled on one of the arm chairs and given her baby back. 

It took maneuvering. 

It took her smacking David to turn the hell around. 

It took very awkward avoiding of the word ‘boob’ and ‘breast’ until Raikou intervened and helped her get settled in. 

Then, Gudako was staring down at the small child in her arms. 

_She was so tiny._

Such a tiny thing. She would need all of them to help her survive in this wild and crazy world. She would never be without company, but her company was going to be a wild bunch of aunts and uncles. She’d need to make sure to keep the alters from saying anything too harmful. 

She’d have to punch their lights out if they did. 

Maybe have the other alters help her with beating whoever taught her daughter anything…

Ah. 

Gudako grinned a bit, glancing over at David. 

She was having a mom thought. 

“I’ll be finishing breakfast while you have your mother time,” David told her, smiling right back to her. He pressed his lips to her forehead again and Gudako closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. 

“Gudako, you still need to eat as well.” Mash picked up her plate nearby, forking a handful of eggs and holding them up. 

They had a good system start from there. 

Mash fed her. She fed Rehoboam. 

Da Vinci prattled on about building back up her energy. 

“I could probably have you back up and going in a month,” she told her. 

A month sounded damn good. 

She wanted to be exercising again. She wanted to run absolutely any and everywhere. They would have to schedule some nice rayshifts to the training grounds and get her training with Fergus and a few of the others with weights. Maybe do some swimming as training with Mordred and Marie. 

It just sounded good to move. 

The little one in her arms stopped eating first. 

Glancing down, Gudako found herself wiping at Rehoboam’s mouth with her thumb. 

“Are you already full?” 

Those golden eyes looked back up at her. 

“She really was hungry,” Mash told her, pausing to loom over her and the infant. “I still have some old fairytale books that Romani used to read to me if you’d like to look at them.” 

“Do you?” 

Mash grinned. “It’ll be great, Gudako. Let’s look at them after we’re done eating.” 

Eating a moment longer, Gudako pulled herself to her feet while Mash held the infant and they began the very long trek to Mash’s room. 

She found herself lying on Mash’s bed, toying with Reho’s little fists and sleep face while Mash went on a hunt through her room for her old books. 

Rehoboam had such a tiny nose. 

Leaning in, Gudako tapped her nose to the baby’s own. 

“You’re so tiny.” 

That little face wrinkled a moment before tiny sounds escaped her. 

“Teeny tiny,” Gudako cooed. “You’re like a baby carrot.” 

Rehoboam’s eyes opened wider as she pulled back. 

She smooched her forehead. 

The sounds were a jumble of babbling and nonsense. 

“Baby carrot,” Gudako cooed. “You’re just a baby carrot.” 

“Should I ask?” Mash inquired, having found her way back over to their side. 

“She’s a carrot.” 

“She’s your daughter.” 

Gudako nodded. “That makes me a bigger carrot.” 

With a small laugh and a shake of her head, Mash moved to her side, setting the books next to them all and letting the pile of thin books spread over the bedspread. 

“They’re dorky, but they’re really cute stories about princesses. I’m sure if you asked Hans and Shakespeare, you could probably get a few more stories for little baby carrot as well.” 

Baby carrot. 

She was going to have a lot of fun embarrassing this kid with that nickname. 

Gudako could just barely remember her own mother using such a name for her when she had been small. God, but it felt like lifetimes ago. 

“What one’s your favorite?” 

Mash blushed, actually blushed, picking up one with the most laced up cover at the end. 

They settled onto the bed and began to read it aloud to the tiny carrot of a baby, taking turns reading through the pages. 

Life was good. 

Life was really good. 

The next day was much the same. 

She got up, worked her way slowly to the dining hall with whomever was straggling to the hall. She gathered breakfast and wandered with a group to the lounge area. She fed Rehoboam and ate. She chatted with different servants about kids. She had lunch. She played video games. She teased little Rehoboam. Then she would return to her bed in the infirmary for a check up and for bed. 

A week had her walking alone. 

Two weeks…

Gudako panted a bit, grinning over to Cu Chulainn Lancer. 

“Finally able to run again,” Cu observed. “Not bad, master.” 

“Oh, just wait.” 

Give her time. She was on the mend, but she was going to go a step further. It was time for some real training. She had a group of servants in mind to help her train, including Merlin. She was going to surpass some grand casters in their strengths and capabilities. 

Time would give her the power to never end up under someone’s thumb like that again. 

“Easy,” Cu pointed out. “You’re still recovering.” 

“Another sprint. Let’s run back to the lounge by the dining hall.” 

“Oi oi!” Cu grabbed her before she darted off. “I said easy!” 

“I can do it, Cu!” 

“Yeah, but if you tear yourself up, you’ll have to start over. We can do another run with this run at the end of the week. One run daily for this week.” 

Damn. 

Maybe Fergus-

Those red eyes of Cu’s were leaning in, his gaze narrowed. 

“Don’t you go thinkin’ ‘bout askin’ someone else to train with you too, brat.” 

“I need to get stronger for Baby Carrot.” 

They’d all taken to calling her that, much to David’s chagrin. 

“Yeah, I don’t think BC wants you leaping over mountains just yet.” Cu pulled back, shaking his head. “It’s your funeral though. My life’s not really attached to yours.” 

Life’s not…

Gudako frowned. 

That was right. 

Solomon had done that weird wedding ceremony. 

Was her life really bound to his? 

If it was, did that mean that Rehoboam had another concern to focus on? 

“Did I say somethin’?” 

“No, no.” Gudako waved a hand. “I just remembered… I need to ask Merlin some questions.” 

“Merlin’s out right now.” 

“He’s what?” 

When had that magician run off again? 

“Yeah, said somethin’ about keeping the war from tipping the wrong direction.” Cu Chulainn shrugged. “I don’t know what he was talking about, but with the rayshift fixed, he’s at least using that instead of meandering like he normally does.” 

The rayshift had been fixed? 

When had that happened?! 

She’d gotten really distracted here lately with this rehab business. 

“I’m gonna head back to Mash and Baby Carrot.” 

“Alright. I’m off to drink.” 

They parted, her direction heading towards Mash and Rehoboam for all of one hallway. Instead of going to Mash’s room, she headed for the rayshift control room. 

Her eyes fell to the title on the monitor. 

‘Singularity: Jerusalem’

The image on another screen showed smoke and fires. 

She could see Merlin running and hiding behind busted walls in the city. 

It looked like a couple servants were with him. 

When had the kingdom become a singularity? Why hadn’t the alarms…

But there would be no reason for the alarms to go off if the rayshift wasn’t fixed. The entire system would have needed to be rebuilt. 

No one had told her that the place Merlin had saved her from had become a singularity. 

What could she do right now? 

Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn’t seen Hakuno or Gilgamesh Caster and Archer return from the Jerusalem kingdom. Were they still there? Had they gotten trapped within the castle walls and unable to escape? 

She had to do something. 

Somehow, she had to do something and she had to do something soon. 

Her body was still recovering from having Rehoboam. Her mind was still recovering from being trapped. She still got anxious being alone in a room for too long. 

It wasn’t a great plan to go back, but…

Gudako turned, heading for Da Vinci’s workshop. 

They’d make a plan and go in as a team. She could rely on the servants to help her get to and get through Jerusalem. 

They’d rescue Hakuno and the two golden kings because those three had given her the chance to be sensible again. 

She’d face her fears and figure out how to help Solomon if possible and stop Goetia. 

But first, she needed to tell Da Vinci about what had happened. 

First, she needed to tell her friends what she had gone through. 

A team was only as strong as their weakest member, after all. 


	27. The Outbreak of War

She wasn't there.

Just like that, their situation had gone from tolerable and difficult to worsening and uncontrollable. 

They’d been so careful at that dinner, settling in amongst the other soldiers and people of Jerusalem, listening to the king make remarks that had referred to Gilgamesh and Caster has untrustworthy. She’d been glancing to Gudako’s place at Solomon’s side, wondering when the woman would be arriving. 

She’d begged Gudako to come.

_She was weak with that pregnancy, though._

The blonde hair was getting on her nerves. The amount of comments about it were doing nothing to her mood right now. 

“Is there something wrong with the food?”

She almost spoke.

It was on the tip of her tongue to speak up, to tell him that everything tasted delicious and was fine, but Archer yanked her closer. 

“You speak too openly to the woman,” Caster chastised. “You have your queen locked away and sit here insulting her king. It is little wonder why her appetite is faltering.” 

Caster was good at this role.

Speaking up would make them realize that her talents with the language were nonexistent. She needed to keep her head down and-

Solomon stood up, nodding.

“Perhaps tonight would be a good time for your queen to spend time with my own? We could continue our discussion on negotiations.”

The other, Goetia was beginning to stand, but Solomon held up a hand.

“Allow me. I would like to check on my son.”

The demon didn’t seem very keen on that. If anything, he seemed more upset. Those eyes followed after them, his face set in a bemused look. Even when he turned to Caster and began to speak, Hakuno could see that there was something fundamentally wrong with him. 

More than that though, she found herself frowning.

He bore a remarkable similarity to the king.

Solomon was coughing a bit, leading her from the room.

“It was stifling in there, wasn’t it?”

She was mute. She needed to remember that.

“You are safe with me. I have told you this before.” Solomon smiled softly and the area around them seemed to soften.

Averting her gaze, Hakuno found herself feeling it again.

Perhaps it was unintentional.

Solomon merely was so used to his magic that he didn’t even think about it. He simply calmed the area around him. It would explain why his people seemed to ease down the moment he entered a room. It would explain why Gudako had become complacent, when she knew for a fact that the woman could be more sensible and cold-hearted about decisions than herself. 

The man coughed again, almost seeming to hack as he did.

Was he sick?

“While you are with Naamah, I would like to ask a favor of you.”

The whole process of being a mute was becoming a real pain in the ass. 

“Naamah and I are husband and wife, but I do sense there is a disconnect between us.” He shook his head. “I have tried many things. I have conferred with advisors and have sought after those who criticize her over her having me build temples to foreign gods.” 

He paused as though she could say something.

_Next time, Enkidu is going to play the conquered royal spouse to Gilgamesh._

“You are unwilling to speak to myself and others. I do not blame you for this silence, rather, I commend your dedication to your inner voice and your opinions.” He motioned her before him on the stairs to the floor Gudako was on. “I also know that you no doubt speak to my Naamah. I feel she trusts you. She’s never urged us to have a handmaiden for her.”

And?

“I would like to have the peace and the trust that I had before with Naamah. When she arrived and when we were courting, she was eager and fond of our time with one another. Whatever it is that has ruined this connection, I wish to know of it.”

There was no choice.

Not speaking was not working out. Her speech skills were poor, but she’d let him know that she wasn’t fully mute already. There were no guards around now anyway.

“Goetia.”

Solomon frowned, looking over at her.

“He… scares Naamah.”

“Goetia?” He was making an odd look, as though trying to process-

He didn’t know that the other’s name was Goetia. Of course! 

“Where do I find this Goetia?” 

“He…” What was the words she needed? 

Solomon had them pause on the stairs, waiting patiently for her answer. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure what kind of words she could use for this. Perhaps Sumerian?

“Goetia is Nathan,” she told him in Gilgamesh’s tongue. “He’s a demon and Gudako will never trust you so long as he is around. She will end up leaving you if you don’t do something. If you are a good person and you truly care about her, then you need to do something about-“

Solomon was coughing again, his hand pulled back, bringing Hakuno’s eyes to the slight splatter of red.

Was he-

“I didn’t expect you to be unable to speak as I do,” Solomon confessed, smiling softly. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you have said, but it is plain that you are not mute, simply unable to speak with me. Perhaps the term Goetia is a thing rather than a person. I shall inquire about it and resolve the issue. While I do, speak to Naamah and do your best to assist her. I worry about her health.”

“Death?”

She wanted to know if he was dying.

“No,” Solomon laughed a little, his gaze growing soft. “Naamah will be safe. I have ensured it.” 

She was going to stay in Uruk or Rome after this. 

Nero would give a nice break from the political nonsense and Uruk…

_Uruk has just become home._

“Spend as much time as you wish with Naamah,” Solomon told her, opening the door to the room. “I’m sure she will be…”

The bed was empty.

Not only was the bed empty, the carpet beside the bed was pulled, showing signs of someone being dragged from where she had been laying down.

Immediately, the man at her side was yelling. She could feel herself shoved into the man’s room a moment before the door was thrown shut and locked.

_Gudako!_

How? 

When had she left the room? Had Enkidu helped her?

The more she tried to think, the less things made sense.

Enkidu would have been smarter about this. They would have made it seem like the woman had simply gotten up and come to join them. There wouldn’t have been the look of the room being ransacked like this.

No, someone else had become involved. 

And while they were here?

Both Gilgamesh would be the prime suspects for the kidnapping. The fact that Gudako was with child would make matters even worse. 

She needed to leave this room.

In fact, she needed to grab Archer, Caster, and Enkidu and they all needed to get out of this place before things went further downhill.

The sound of an explosion came from nearby.

Hakuno rushed to the window, watching the first signs of fire come out from the front of the palace. The city was roaring, torches coming out as the people were awakened and pulled from their meals. A horn was blowing, more shouting accompanying it.

The search was on.

Even if they weren’t responsible, they were in danger.

There wasn’t a ledge, but the rocks that made up the wall of the palace were large and could possibly be held. She wasn’t necessarily human. Perhaps-

She tore at the dress she was wearing without a second thought, shortening it a moment before she climbed onto the windowsill. The wind blew fiercely at her, the lights in the distance only making her spirits grow more wary. 

Deep breath.

She let the sandals on her feet drop to the earth below.

Her hands grabbed at the sill and she reached down, feeling carefully for some footing.

What met her feet was a carefully fashioned wall.

Even attempting to get to the next window would be impossible. Gudako herself would have probably made it out of this room if that weren’t the case. It would explain why she had been trapped in this room, especially during the earlier part of her pregnancy.

_The fact you were trapped here, Gudako, is a feat on these people’s part in and of itself._

No one kept Gudako anywhere that she didn’t want to be.

She climbed back into the room, taking another look around.

Stone walls meant it would be risky to try to bust a hole out of the room. The ceilings were wooden, but…

It probably was not a good plan to attempt to burn through the ceiling. No doubt, they had put a layer of rocks over the wood like they had for beneath her feet.

She had to wait then.

Her eyes drifted to the bed once more.

Maybe there was a note.

Gudako was smart. Some kind of message or signal for what had happened would have been helpful, especially if she had been rescued by the others from Chaldea.

Actually, if it were them, then she would no doubt tell them that they were here and needed extraction, right?

“HAKUNO!”

Her face paled as she searched the room, picking up on the sound of Gilgamesh’s shout. The fact that it came from the window-

They were trapping her in the palace and using her as a bartering chip.

She should have turned down going to see Gudako.

The sounds of violence were only increasing. She could feel the energy from before, the energy that Solomon and Goetia had been giving off, amplified to extremes outside the window. The more she felt, the more she found herself paling.

She needed to save all the magic she could now.

She didn’t dare do a thing as the sun eventually rose. The door behind her opened up to reveal Solomon entering the room.

“We will continue your strengthening later, Nathan,” Solomon told the man.

Goetia nodded.

His features were even more like Solomon’s own.

The king of Jerusalem looked down upon her, the peace and calm gone in light of the situation.

“You care for Naamah, do you not?”

She nodded, keeping away from him.

“Then you are not responsible. I will not promise that you are safe any longer, but I will not harm you so long as your king and his people… with Naamah’s return.”

Great. She hadn’t understood all of what he had said again.

She needed to get back to at least Enkidu. Her mind revolved around the options available, thinking carefully about whether or not to speak.

He knew she was able to speak another language…

She was a poor liar though. If she tried, she had no doubt that things would deteriorate. 

The man moved forward, slowly coming over to her side and pulling out a rope. With that, her options dwindled even further. Her hands and feet were tied to the bedpost. A pillow was set next to her by the man before she found him climbing into bed.

“I must rest,” he told her. “You will be remaining in here until we deem otherwise. Remain loyal to Naamah and I shall ensure that you remain unbound when I am out of the room.”

No need to bind her when the room was a prison cell anyway.

Hakuno nodded.

The sound of violence was continuing into the daylight. She could hear the sounds of the people raging, the sound of metal clanging together.

Once more, just as fatigue started to grasp at her consciousness, she thought she had heard her name roared just outside the window. 

Where had Gudako gone?


	28. Entering the Singularity

“Absolutely not.”

Gudako snorted, leaning back and shaking her head. Little Carrot was curled up on her lap as she regarded the inventor. “I wasn’t really asking, Da Vinci.” 

“I know you weren’t. You were saying, ‘I’m going to go to Jerusalem, where I had my mind tampered with and ended up married and possibly soul-bound to the king of demon pillars.’ However, considering how long it’s taken you to get up and walking again, I can’t even begin to tell you how bad of a plan that is.” 

“The others are there without a master around.” 

“They are, but both Gilgamesh Archer and Gilgamesh Caster ended up creating a serious war in Jerusalem over the holding of Hakuno because Solomon found out that you were missing.” 

So that’s how it had gone downhill. 

Somehow, she’d had a feeling that Solomon wouldn’t take the sight of her gone well. It hadn’t been a great feeling, not even enough to really make her think what with Rehoboam needing her attentions and her body being so lethargic from lying around all that time in Jerusalem. 

“What if I took someone with me?” 

Da Vinci lifted her mug up to her lips, eyeing her with a narrowed gaze. 

She’d never seen such an untrusting look from the woman before and she’d probably see it one or two times more before all was said and done, but that was alright. She waited the woman’s skeptical sip of coffee, thinking over her servant options. 

Around Chaldea, she had Cu Lancer and Caster around. She had Shakespeare and Mash hanging around close for reading stories to Reho. Then there was David who popped in and out with Merlin. 

Da Vinci could watch Reho so that wasn’t necessarily a problem. 

“We’ll need to make sure we have formula for Carrot.” 

“You aren’t going,” Da Vinci told her yet again. 

“Shakespeare has a Noble Phantasm that gets after the mental state of others. If I use him against Solomon, I can probably get enough time to run to our room and get Hakuno out.” 

“Gudako-“

It would be fine. She’d implant the Craft Essence into Shakespeare to help recover his Noble Phantasm quickly and have Merlin recover the man’s Noble Phantasm to spam it one more time. 

“Gudako, your mana is weaker than usual.” 

“My mana was weak when I started saving the world from humanity as well.” 

She was used to the drawbacks. She’d be exhausted for days after the rescue was done, but she’d manage it. 

The problem was Goetia. 

Gilgamesh Caster and Archer were severely, unfairly overpowered and capable of handling waves of servants. She knew this. It was only because both of them had really loved Hakuno that she’d bothered to surrender them to the woman. 

If they were having trouble with getting to Hakuno with Enkidu at their side, then that meant that their opposition was immensely powerful. 

Again, head games back at Solomon would stop the man from being killed and possibly killing her, but Goetia was another story. 

She wasn’t sure how he worked and he looked close enough to Solomon that she had a suspicion that he was syphoning power or something. She’d seen Solomon powering him up. Maybe. 

It was hard to remember everything clearly. 

“Gudako, no-“

“I’m thinking. Give me a moment.” 

Cu Lancer, Cu Caster, Mash, and David…

Scratch David, he would be good as emotional fodder against Solomon. Cruel as that sounded, they needed Solomon alive at the end of this and she had no time to spare in rescuing Hakuno and stopping the singularity. 

Both Cu Lancer and Caster had that ability to evade due to their speed. She’d let them both utilize their skills to dodge while facing Goetia. 

Mash could stay at her side to help with Hakuno. There was no telling how the woman would be when they reached her. 

Caster Gilgamesh could help with Solomon. Archer Gilgamesh could help with Goetia. At least, if they insisted on coming, they could be used in that manner. 

That left Enkidu if they were still around. 

There was no telling how her other servants were faring. 

“Gudako!” 

“I’m going.” 

She had to go. If only to clean things up, if only to repair the damage she’d done to that time; she had to go to the singularity and straighten out the damage she’d done. It wouldn’t be perfect. In fact, there was a chance that her presence in that time in general had sent them all spiraling towards Romani’s final fate, but…

He was threatening so many lives already. The people of Jerusalem didn’t deserve the fate that was occurring. 

With that in mind, Gudako looked to Da Vinci, leaving no room for argument. 

“You’re just able to run again,” she argued. 

“I’m taking Shakespeare, Merlin, Caster and Lancer Cu, Mash, and David. Can you gather them-“

“What about Ozymandias? Raikou?!” 

They weren’t necessarily the best for the team compositions that she’d decided on. Gudako shook her head. “They’d be best caring for Reho. Tell them that I want them protecting the girl.” 

“We sent them into the singularity earlier,” Da Vinci confessed. 

“Bring them back.” 

She turned, carrying the little one in her arms back towards her rooms. The hallways were quiet still, only reflecting the peace that was no longer happening in Jerusalem. 

Little Rehoboam was still half asleep when they made it to her crib. Those little golden eyes looked up at her, trying against all odds to look up at her one more time before falling asleep. She could see those little hands wiggling a little here and there. 

It still didn’t make any sense to her to have something like this. 

Then again, her life had been an adventure beyond imagination since she’d come to Chaldea. She’d met a doctor with an idol fascination, an inventor who put her through the wringer for mana prisms, a cherished and invaluable friend who had become a pseudo-servant, and later met another master who had been created rather than born. 

Now she was going to have this small bundle learn the ropes of protecting humanity and magecraft around a series of servants as wild and ornery as hers. 

“I shouldn’t have let David name you,” Gudako told the little one. 

Rehoboam was a strange and unique enough name, but it didn’t quite have the power behind it that she deserved. Considering how much stronger she’d become thanks to her servants’ aid, there was no telling how powerful Rehoboam would get. 

_She’ll be more powerful than myself or Solomon._

“You commanded me here?!” 

Gudako turned as Ozymandias came in. His boisterous voice that seemed to echo to the rooftop had been quietened to a dull roar, no doubt for Reho’s sake. 

Wounds crisscrossed the man’s chest and arms. She could see a cut just under his eye from what looked like probably a blade. 

“I’m treating him,” Raikou told her, coming in and seeing the look on her face. 

It must have showed that she was worried. 

“This is nothing!” 

“I need you both to watch my Carrot for me.” She told them both, ignoring the pharaoh as he was pushed to her desk and forced to sit. “I’m hoping not to be gone long.” 

The pharaoh was starting to speak, but she set Reho in the man’s arms, watching him falter. The odd man simply radiated sunlight at having a child in his arms. It must have been true that he’d been a father in his life. 

His wives had probably been determined to keep him like this. 

Raikou waved her off, setting to work on cleaning up Ozymandias. With the dismissal, Gudako hurried away, neglecting to bring anything other than a few Craft Essences with her. There was movement in the hallways again. She could see both Cu Chulainns ahead, waiting for her and listening to her as she told them the plan. 

“We’re fighting him again?” 

“Can you do it?” 

Lancer laughed, looking to his Caster self. 

“I’d like it more if I had my spear,” Caster complained, “but, for you, we’ll do it.” 

That was what she’d wanted to hear. 

“Gudako!” 

Mash and the others looked over at her as she entered the command room. 

“Anyone seen my mystic codes?” 

“Which one do you want?” Merlin asked, grinning at her. 

It wasn’t even requiring that much thought to know which one she’d want. 

“Let’s get my combat uniform in here,” she told them all. 

Nothing would suit the time, but nothing in that time was making any sense with the singularity in effect. The whole thing would be forgotten easily enough once they were done. She yanked the orange and white armor on, slipping her gloves into place as she recited her plan. 

“Shakespeare, David, and Merlin; your focus is on Solomon. If and when he gets in our way, I want Shakespeare buffed and I want you, David, talking to him about himself. Keep him distracted. Keep him out of the way.” 

The three nodded. 

“Both Cu are on Goetia detail. If the Gilgamesh come, we’ll use Caster as a buff for Shakespeare and Archer can help the Cu team.” 

She slipped her shoes into place and grabbed the CEs from her other outfit. 

“This is going to get messy and it’s going to be difficult. We’re going in to extract Hakuno from the castle and then we’re going to take down Goetia before he destroys the city. Solomon must, and I mean absolutely must, stay alive.” 

“Why?” 

She shook her head. 

There was no time to explain that mess. 

At a later time and a later date, she’d sit them all down and explain. 

“Gudako,” David frowned, “what if they go after you?” 

“Then I will just have to fight back.” Gudako grinned grimly. “I’ll have Mash with me the whole time. Don’t think or worry about me while we’re in the field. Stick to the plan.” 

If there was a need to fix it later, she would. 

They headed into the rayshift with that in mind, preparing for the delve into the singularity. Outside the room, through the window, she could see Ozymandias and Raikou entering. She could see her red-headed bundle curled up in the pharaoh’s arms, snoozing away finally. 

She’d not bothered to say goodbye. 

For some reason, something twisted in her gut at the thought. She found herself staring a second too long, a hand found its way to her shoulder. 

“We’ll be back quickly,” Mash promised her. 

“It’s fine.” 

She turned, facing towards the mechanisms in the room. 

_I’ll come back and learn more about being part of a family._

She owed her friend for trying to come to save her. She owed the people of Jerusalem, the ones she’d all but neglected while trying to get close to Solomon and be selfish around. 

Hell, she owed Solomon. 

All that crazy shit that’d happened, him taking things to this point and this length- She’d make sure he knew her thoughts now. 

Every single damn thought about his combining their spirits and creating a monster that’d ruin him when he passed; she’d make sure he knew full well what she thought. 

“Rayshift in five,” Da Vinci told them. 

The mind games would end here and now with her actions. 

“Four.” 

Goetia would get a taste of what happened when someone hurt her friends. 

“Three.” 

They’d fix the singularity before anything else could go wrong. 

“Two.” 

_And then I’ll teach that little carrot of mine about Romani._

“One!” 

The world around them went from metal tiles and the machinery to stone buildings and the sound of explosions. 

Gudako looked towards the palace, seeing the dozens of Gates of Babylon open and raining down weapon after weapon upon the palace. She could see the bridge to the palace had been all but cemented down, forcing it to remain open. 

“Let’s move!” she shouted to the others, ignoring the queasiness in her stomach as she ran. 

It was time to stop the madness. 


End file.
